Mala suerte
by ArminxArlert
Summary: Oha–Asa no deja de predecir un futuro desafortunado para Midorima. De pronto, su mala suerte parece infinita; y todo empeora cuando Takao también se contagia de su mala racha. Es posible que ambos consigan salir de ello; pero, ¿volverán a ser las cosas igual que como eran antes? [MidoTaka].
1. Chapter 1

**Ah... me gustaría poder decir que la idea de la historia no es cliché, pero sería una vil mentira xD ¿Qué hay? Tenía ganas de escribir un MidoTaka y hoy me vino un impulso incontrolable y lo dejé correr. Dénme una oportunidad ;^;**

**Les dejo el primer capítulo~**

**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

><p><strong>"運命なのだよ。"<strong>

**Unmei nanodayo.**

_**Es el destino.**_

* * *

><p>Midorima Shintarō no estaba seguro de qué había hecho él para merecer aquello, pero había una verdad única e innegable: y era que el Oha–Asa últimamente sólo le traía malas noticias.<p>

Todo comenzó un lunes por la mañana —una mañana que desde el inicio resultó catastrófica. A diferencia de como solía ocurrir siempre, de acuerdo a la rutina que el escolta de Shūtoku acostumbraba a seguir, la alarma que anunciaba que eran las seis y media de la mañana —y, por lo tanto, hora de levantarse— no sonó. Midorima jamás supo el motivo; pero fue un hecho que, por alguna razón, su reloj despertador decidió no cumplir con su función esa mañana, sin romper el profundo y relajante silencio con su agudo e irritante timbre.

De hecho, el de anteojos sólo abrió los ojos luego de un minuto entero después de que su teléfono celular, conectado a la pared y cargándose, empezase a vibrar de forma continua, quebrando el silencio con la insoportable melodía que el seis de Shūtoku había escogido para las llamadas del base de su equipo —al fin y al cabo, alguien así de molesto requería un tono de llamada igual de irritante que él.

Confundido, Midorima tomó el dispositivo de la mesa de luz y tuvo que intentarlo tres veces antes de conseguir presionar correctamente el botón para atender, ya que como acababa de despertarse y no traía los anteojos puestos, todo lo que pasaba frente a su mirada era un borrón de manchas difusas que por más que se esforzase no conseguía identificar.

—… Takao. —Fue su poco amistoso saludo, que salió de lo profundo de su garganta mediante una voz grave y rasposa que dejaba en claro que hacía pocos segundos que había recuperado la consciencia.

La alegre voz del otro lado de la línea casi le perforó los oídos, de un timbre agudo que dejaba en evidencia la inminente preocupación del base de Shūtoku.

— _¡Shin–chan! ¿Dónde demonios estás? ¡Estoy esperándote desde hace diez minutos en la entrada de tu casa! ¡Si no te apresuras llegaremos tarde! Además…_

Llegó un punto en que Shintarō dejó de prestar atención a lo que la voz de su compañero le decía. El joven tanteó la mesa de luz hasta palpar la forma de sus anteojos, que rápidamente se colocó sobre la nariz para dirigir la vista al reloj en la pared contraria de la habitación.

Las agujas señalaban que eran las ocho menos cuarto de la mañana.

Y las clases en el Instituto Shūtoku comenzaban a las ocho en punto.

Con el pinchazo del apuro sacudiéndolo de punta a punta, Midorima se alzó sobre la cama y bajó al suelo de un salto, con el auricular del teléfono aún en el oído y Takao parloteando todavía a través de éste, farfullando sin cesar cosas a las que el escolta no prestaba ni la más mínima atención. El peliverde olvidó que el móvil estaba conectado a la pared, con el tenso cable peligrosamente cerca de todo lo que se encontraba sobre su mesa de luz; fue por ello que, cuando trató de alejarse a toda velocidad en dirección al baño, derribó la lámpara, un vaso de vidrio, y una serie de libros y papeles que descansaban sobre la superficie de la mesilla.

El inconfundible sonido del vidrio haciéndose añicos contra el suelo se oyó por toda la habitación. El cable del celular se desconectó de la pared en el proceso, mientras Midorima se daba media vuelta para contemplar horrorizado el desastre que acababa de causar en menos de diez segundos. El parloteo desde el otro lado del teléfono cesó por unos instantes.

— _¿…Shin–chan? ¿Qué fue ese ruido?_ —Inquirió la voz entre curiosa y alarmada de Takao.

Midorima no supo cómo responderle. En ese momento era víctima de una irritación, una frustración y un apuro tales que, sumados a la somnolencia debido a que acababa de despertarse, le impedían pensar con claridad; mucho menos formular una respuesta coherente que darle a Takao.

—… En cinco minutos estoy abajo. —Se limitó a decir, y sin aguardar respuesta del otro lado, colgó.

En cuanto Midorima salió del interior de la residencia, Takao supo que aquel día lo mejor sería no molestarlo. Se hallaba despeinado y tenía el uniforme bastante arrugado, señal de que se había vestido de cualquier forma y a toda velocidad, sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que hacía. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lagañas, que se enredaban entre sus largas pestañas y evidenciaban que no había podido siquiera lavarse la cara. Kazunari tenía serias dudas de que hubiese siquiera podido tomar un café, mucho menos desayunar apropiadamente. No tenía idea de qué era lo que había retrasado al peliverde aquella mañana —_Jesúcristo, ¿Midorima Shintarō, de entre todas las personas, se había quedado dormido?_—, pero si había algo de lo que estaba seguro, era de que lo mejor era no preguntárselo.

No hizo siquiera ademán de protestar cuando el de anteojos se ubicó en el carro del cual tiraba la bicicleta sobre la que Takao estaba sentado. Había planeado insistirle para que aquel día fuese Midorima quien pedalease, ya que hacía varios días que era Kazunari el encargado de hacerlo, y de vez en cuando se merecía un descanso. Pero luego de ver al orgulloso escolta en semejante estado, había llegado a la conclusión de que si quería continuar con vida lo mejor que podía hacer durante aquella jornada era intentar perturbarlo lo menos posible.

En su lugar, le pasó el reproductor de música y los auriculares, procediendo sin perder el tiempo a empezar a pedalear —al fin y al cabo, estaban llegando tarde, ¿no?

— Shin–chan, grabé el Oha–Asa de esta mañana. —Le anunció alegremente. La transmisión del horóscopo tenía su horario muy temprano por la mañana, y aunque Midorima la oía por su cuenta en su casa, Takao había tomado la costumbre de grabarla él también. Y, por una vez, agradeció a los cielos haberlo hecho, ya que estaba bastante seguro de que aquella mañana había sido demasiado accidentada como para que Midorima hubiese podido siquiera pensar en oír las predicciones para ese día.

Midorima no dijo nada, limitándose a tomar el mp4 que Takao le tendía y colocándose los auriculares sin ceremonias. Seleccionó el archivo indicado y procedió a escucharlo —sentado cómodamente en el carro mientras Takao avanzaba por la ciudad en dirección al colegio.

_"Hoy será un día complicado para los Cáncer. Si no pones mucho cuidado durante toda la jornada, ¡las cosas saldrán de modo catastrófico! Intenta permanecer en calma y no cedas ante tu propio temperamento: estar tranquilo es el primer paso para atender con éxito las dificultades que se te presenten a lo largo del día. Tu objeto de la suerte para hoy es una tacita de porcelana."_

— Takao. —Llamó Midorima apenas hubo terminado de oír su horóscopo.

— No te preocupes, Shin–chan, ya compré tu objeto de la suerte en el camino. Cuando lleguemos al colegio te lo daré. —Respondió el pelinegro antes de que el seis pudiese decirle nada —su respiración era jadeante, ya que el trayecto hasta el colegio era largo, y realizarlo en bicicleta tirando de aquel enorme carro con Midorima sentado en él resultaba agotador.

Shintarō estaba decidido a acabar ese día de buena manera; sin embargo, el destino no parecía dispuesto a dejárselo tan fácil. La primera materia de los lunes era inglés —y aquel lunes en particular tocaba examen. Un rápido vistazo al interior de su cartuchera le demostró que había perdido su lápiz rodante especial hecho por él mismo, lo que constituía un grave problema si se tenía en cuenta que el peliverde, debido a las prácticas que el entrenador de Shūtoku había programado para el último fin de semana, no había podido estudiar demasiado para la evaluación. Fue por ello que tuvo que valerse única y exclusivamente de sus conocimientos sobre el idioma, y cuando hubo acabado y salió del aula con aire contrariado, no parecía para nada convencido de haberlo hecho bien. Había sido un parcial verdaderamente difícil.

Aunque Takao se había tomado el trabajo de comprar la tacita de porcelana por él, la misma se rompió durante el almuerzo, cuando Miyaji se acercó hasta él y le preguntó por qué tenía tan mala pinta —lo que bastó para que el peliverde se irritase y, en un intento por desechar las burlas del alero con un gesto de mano, derribase la tacita de encima de la mesa sin querer.

_"Intenta permanecer en calma y no cedas ante tu propio temperamento_." Midorima no había obedecido y por eso había roto su objeto de la suerte. Realmente —y teniendo en cuenta lo desastroso que estaba resultando aquel día—, el Oha–Asa jamás se equivocaba.

Aquello sólo llevó a que el peliverde se enfureciese más y más a medida que las horas transcurrían, y cuando las clases acabaron y llegó la hora de la práctica, se encontraba tan enojado que excedió su límite diario de tres acciones egoístas y por ello se ganó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con una piña que Miyaji le arrojó. Parecía ser que el alero la había tenido guardada durante mucho tiempo, aguardando una oportunidad para usarla.

Por la noche, recostado boca arriba sobre su cama y contemplando el techo de la habitación, Midorima no pudo evitar preguntarse qué habría hecho para merecer aquello, y rezó a todas las deidades que se le ocurrieron porque la jornada siguiente fuese un poco más amena y llevadera.

Sin embargo, el destino parecía decidido a llevarle la contra.

* * *

><p>El martes, Shintarō consiguió despertarse a tiempo, pudiendo bañarse y desayunar adecuadamente y sin apuros. Mientras mordisqueaba el borde de una tostada y tomaba jugo de naranja, el peliverde se dispuso a oír las predicciones para ese día, convencido de que serían mejores que las del anterior; sin embargo, el Oha–Asa de aquella jornada tampoco tenía muy buena pinta.<p>

_"Hoy será un día en el que los Cáncer tendrán que arreglárselas solos. La ayuda diaria de los otros signos de agua no estará allí, de modo que tendrán que actuar por sí mismos y resolver sus problemas por su cuenta. Además, los números que se te presenten el día de hoy no estarán de tu parte. Cuando los veas, recuerda que el futuro aguarda por ti y que puedes arreglarlos si haces el esfuerzo. ¡No todos los días son malos! Tu objeto de la suerte para el día de hoy es una armónica."_

Midorima no pensaba que aquello fuese tan malo, pero por algún motivo le hacía ruido. No entendía la causa: solía ser una persona bastante independiente, así que verse obligado a estar solo durante todo aquel día no sería una gran diferencia…

Hasta que se dio cuenta de que eran las ocho menos veinte y de que Takao todavía no había tocado el timbre que anunciaba su llegada. Y, luego de pensarlo por un instante, recordó que el pelinegro era de Escorpio —un signo de agua.

Juntó sus cosas rápidamente y salió pitando de la casa, marcando el número del base de su equipo en su celular mientras corría por la calle en dirección al colegio. Cuando el joven atendió el teléfono y con voz rasposa le explicó que estaba resfriado y que aquel día no asistiría a clases, Midorima se preguntó cómo demonios haría para llegar a horario, ya que la bicicleta había quedado en casa de Takao.

No sólo llegó tarde —cansado y transpirado debido a que había ido corriendo— sino que además no pudo conseguir su objeto de la suerte para ese día. A eso tuvo que sumarle que le dieron la nota del examen de inglés del día anterior —que resultó ser un veintiuno sobre cien. No, definitivamente, ese día los números no estaban de su parte, sobre todo si se tenía en cuenta que la nota mínima requerida para aprobar era de sesenta puntos.

Aquella jornada tampoco resultó para nada llevadera. A la hora del almuerzo se dio cuenta de que había olvidado llevar dinero para comprar algo de comer —lo que resultó en que tuviese que pasarse el día entero hambriento, ya que tampoco estaba Takao como para pedirle que le prestase algo de plata. Después apareció Kimura para avisarle que el entrenamiento de ese día se había cancelado —a pesar de que el peliverde, por una vez, se moría de ganas de desquitarse anotando unos cuantos puntos en la canasta. Y cuando parecía que nada podía salir peor, tuvo que ir a hablar con el director porque se había roto un vidrio cerca de la sala de música y las autoridades del colegio, por motivos que Midorima desconocía, parecían pensar que había sido él el culpable. El único consuelo fue que al final se las arregló para convencerlos de que no había sido él —lo cual, además, era cierto: Midorima no había tenido nada que ver.

El miércoles, cuando Shintarō amaneció convencido de que no había forma de que durante tres días seguidos tuviese la misma pésima suerte, la realidad lo abofeteó en la cara de forma descarada.

_"Hoy, todo parece frágil en torno a los Cáncer: ten cuidado con todo lo que tocas, porque podrías romperlo en cualquier momento. Además, varios de los otros signos a tu alrededor no se darán cuenta de ello y tratarán de acercarse a ti igual que siempre: en especial aquellos de Géminis, Tauro, o Leo. Ten paciencia y no te descontroles. Tu objeto de la suerte para el día de hoy es un mazo de naipes españoles."_

La taza en la que tomó el café de aquella mañana se rompió cuando Midorima la derribó sin querer con el codo —_por supuesto_, pensó el peliverde. Aunque ese día Takao _sí_ pasó a buscarlo por su casa, la cadena de la bicicleta se salió tres veces y tuvieron que detenerse para arreglarla —algo que desconcertó mucho al base, ya que había llegado hasta allí sin ningún problema y era la primera vez que algo así le pasaba. Durante el almuerzo, la mochila del peliverde se desgarró —con el único consuelo de que el joven se dio cuenta del momento exacto en el que sucedió y consiguió atajar sus libros y papeles antes de que cayesen al suelo. Y, como frutilla del postre, una muchacha se acercó durante el entrenamiento para declarársele; Midorima fue muy cortante al darle su respuesta negativa, y por eso la joven se alejó corriendo y llorando a los gritos, mientras todo el resto de su equipo observaba la escena, atónito.

— ¡Bravo, Midorima, bien hecho! —Alabó Miyaji a modo de burla, acercándose a él y pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros. El peliverde se lo sacudió de encima con irritación, arrojando la pelota en dirección a la canasta desde el mismo lugar donde se hallaba —y, para su gran alivio, encestando limpiamente, igual que como siempre solía hacer. Por lo menos su mala suerte no afectaba su monstruosa habilidad de tiro.

El muchacho se encaminaba de vuelta al centro de la cancha cuando oyó cómo su celular empezaba a sonar, desde el interior de su mochila desgarrada, ubicada en el banco de los suplentes. Aquella melodía insoportable dejaba en claro que se trataba de uno de sus antiguos compañeros de Teikō: específicamente _Kise Ryōta_. Midorima no tenía en absoluto ganas de atenderlo, pero sabía que el rubio insistiría y no dejaría de llamarlo hasta que hubiese podido hablar con él; motivo por el cual —y aunque a regañadientes— el escolta se aproximó hasta su bolso y, sacando el móvil de su interior, atendió la llamada.

— ¿Qué quieres, Kise? —Fue su poco entusiasta saludo.

—_ ¿Ah? ¡Midorimacchi!_ —Saludó la voz del modelo desde el otro lado del teléfono; sonaba igual de alegre que siempre, con aquella voz chillona que dejaba en evidencia su constante entusiasmo en torno a la vida en general.— _¿Qué formas son esas de responder? ¿Cómo estás?_

El resto de su equipo permaneció expectante, observándolo. Incluso Ōtsubo y Kimura habían dejado de hacerse pases y escuchaban con atención, pudiendo oír sólo la mitad de la conversación.

— De maravilla. —Replicó el peliverde irónicamente —aunque no estaba seguro de que el rubio hubiese captado el sarcasmo en su voz.— ¿Qué pasa?

— _Nada, es sólo que tenía ganas de hablar con un viejo amig–…_

— Kise, estoy en medio de una práctica. —Lo cortó el de anteojos, evidentemente irritado. — De modo que, si no tienes nada para decir, en ese caso adi–…

— _¡Espera, Midorimacchi, era una broma!_ —Se apresuró a corregirse el as de Kaijō_.— Lo siento, es que necesito que alguien me acompañe a buscar unas fotos, pero Kurokocchi me dijo que hoy no puede, y Aominecchi no me atiende… ¿podrías veni–…?_

Midorima ni siquiera se molestó en advertir al contrario antes de colgar. _Maldito Kise con sus estúpidas llamadas_, pensó. De verdad, el rubio en ocasiones llegaba a ser verdaderamente irritante, y aquel día el peliverde no estaba de humor como para soportar tonterías.

— Me voy. —Anunció al resto de su equipo luego de volver a guardar el celular en su mochila.

— ¿Eh? Pero si acabamos de empezar, todavía falta una hora para que… —Empezó a decir Kimura, pero el peliverde negó con la cabeza.

— No. Ya he tenido suficiente. —Y, dicho aquello, tomó su mochila y, cuidándose de cubrir con la palma de la mano el agujero donde se había producido el desgarro en la tela, comenzó a alejarse por el interior del gimnasio, mientras Miyaji pedía a Ōtsubo que le pasase una piña para arrojársela por la cabeza al as de su equipo.

— ¿Eh? ¡Espérame, Shin–chan! —Pidió Takao. Pasó la pelota que tenía entre las manos a Kimura y, tomando rápidamente su bolso del banco de suplentes, echó a correr detrás de su compañero.

Midorima avanzaba a paso bastante ligero y fue por ello que se hallaba ya a una cuadra de distancia de la institución cuando Takao por fin consiguió alcanzarlo.

— ¡E–espera… Shin–chan…! —Exclamó entre jadeos.— ¿Q–qué ocurre…? —Echó un vistazo al mazo de cartas que el peliverde sostenía en el interior de una de sus manos.— ¿Es por… el Oha–Asa?

El de anteojos no le respondió, pero la manera en que sus cejas se juntaron indicó al pelinegro que había dado en el blanco. El joven suspiró y dedicó una sonrisa a su compañero.

— Ah, Shin–chan, ¡todos tenemos malas rachas de vez en cuando! —Exclamó alegremente.— No es nada por lo que preocuparse, ya pasará…

— _Yo_ no tengo malas rachas. —Musitó el seis, contrariado.— No entiendo por qué ocurre esto, si ofrezco al destino todo lo que tengo. —Tenía el entrecejo fruncido, como si realmente no pudiese comprender el motivo por el cual el destino parecía decidido a jugarle una mala pasada que, para colmo, no parecía acabar jamás.

Takao se encogió de hombros, mientras continuaban caminando sin un rumbo definido.

— Quién sabe, a veces estas cosas pasan… ¿no es verdad? —Inquirió el base, tratando de animar a su amigo.

Pero luego de eso, ambos tuvieron que volver corriendo al colegio, pues se dieron cuenta de que se habían dejado la bicicleta allí olvidada.

* * *

><p>El viernes, cuando Midorima empezaba a pensar que aquella racha de mala suerte no terminaría nunca, Takao también comenzó a preocuparse.<p>

El jueves no había transcurrido sin estragos. A Midorima se le había roto su par de anteojos, y había tenido que andar todo el día con los mismos pegados con cinta, ya que hasta que no volviese a casa no podría reemplazarlos por otros en buen estado. Durante la hora de literatura, la profesora se había ensañado con él porque no había llevado el libro que estaban leyendo para la materia —Midorima no sabía cómo hacerle entender que él _había_ metido el libro en la mochila, pero que había desaparecido como por arte de magia. Y, cuando hubo llegado la hora de la práctica, dos amigas de la muchacha que había rechazado el día anterior habían aparecido para recriminarle que era muy grosero y que debía disculparse con ella.

Sin embargo, las cosas tampoco habían andado bien para Takao. El resfriado por el que había faltado a clases el martes persistía, su hermana menor había descubierto la caja de donuts que el joven escondía en su habitación y se las había comido todas —y, para colmo, en el bar del colegio habían vendido hasta el último pudín de vainilla —que era su postre favorito—, por lo que cuando Takao había ido a comprar uno, se había llevado la desagradable sorpresa de que ya no quedaba ninguno.

Cuando luego de la práctica del jueves Takao se lo había planteado a su compañero, Midorima se había mostrado reacio a creer que fuese verdadera mala suerte.

— ¡Shin–chan, estás pegándome tu mala suerte! —Se había quejado el base, inflando las mejillas y haciendo pucheros.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo iba a hacer algo así? —Había inquirido el peliverde con incredulidad.

— ¡No lo sé! Pero… —Acto seguido, había proseguido a enumerarle una por una las desafortunadas circunstancias de las que el base había formado parte durante aquella jornada.

— Takao, no poder comer tu pudín favorito no es ninguna tragedia. —Había mascullado el peliverde con irritación, acomodándose los anteojos por encima del puente de la nariz —justo donde había tenido que pegarlos con cinta.— ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de todas las molestias con las que he tenido que lidiar yo durante los últimos días?

— ¡Pero Shin–chan…!

Midorima no había aceptado quejas.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente, el pelinegro lo recibió sentado sobre la bicicleta con un nivel de exaltación mayor al usual.

— ¡Shin–chan! ¿Has escuchado el Oha–Asa de hoy? —Preguntó de inmediato, apenas Midorima se hubo hallado a una distancia suficiente como para poder oírlo sin necesidad de que el de los ojos de halcón tuviese que gritar.

El peliverde arqueó las cejas y asintió. Aquel día sería tan malo como los anteriores —el Oha–Asa le había advertido que aquella jornada los Cáncer serían más propensos que de costumbre a las peleas y a las discusiones con otras personas, y que debía cuidarse de no decir nada que pudiera herir a nadie. Además, su objeto de la suerte para ese día era una lapicera de tinta color marrón —la cual, luego de haber sido buscada en una infinidad de cajones en su casa, descansaba en ese momento en el interior de la mochila nueva del as de Shūtoku.

— Pero, ¿has escuchado el de todos los signos? —Inquirió el base mientras Midorima se subía al carro del que tiraba la bicicleta.

Shintarō frunció el entrecejo.

— Claro que no. ¿Por qué habría de…?

Takao le tendió el mp4 junto con los auriculares antes de que pudiese acabar de hablar.

— ¡Escucha! —Instó, mientras el escolta tomaba el dispositivo junto con los audífonos con el entrecejo fruncido.

Midorima se colocó los auriculares y, un poco irritado pero sintiendo cierta curiosidad al respecto, presionó el archivo de audio con el Oha–Asa de ese día.

En primer lugar se oyeron las predicciones de Cáncer, que el escolta ya había oído esa misma mañana. Sin embargo, la grabación continuaba:

_"Los Escorpio enfrentan tiempos difíciles. Tu espíritu activo y decidido te llevará a cometer grandes errores, y puede que incluso te equivoques en algo que vayas a lamentar por un largo tiempo. Procura ser amable con tus familiares, y esfuérzate muchísimo en los estudios si quieres que todo salga bien. Tu objeto de la suerte para hoy es una cinta de color rojo."_

Cuando la grabación acabó, Midorima echó un vistazo y descubrió que Takao llevaba una cinta roja atada en la muñeca derecha.

—… Ya veo. —Murmuró el peliverde mientras Kazunari pedaleaba.

— ¿Lo ves? ¡Te dije que me habías pegado tu mala suerte! —Se quejó el base. Midorima tenía serias dudas de que nada de aquello fuese su culpa, pero decidió no discutir (al fin y al cabo, evitar discusiones innecesarias era una de las recomendaciones del Oha–Asa para ese día).

* * *

><p>Tanto el viernes como el sábado y el domingo, fueron días horribles para el escolta y el base de Shūtoku. Los tres días tuvieron lugar para ambos diversos eventos y circunstancias que probaron que el Oha–Asa no se equivocaba en lo que a su suerte se refería.<p>

El lunes, sin embargo, un rayo de esperanza pareció surgir para los dos.

_"Últimamente los Cáncer han tenido una mala racha ¡pero todo tiene solución! Hoy tampoco será un día grandioso, y tendrás que esmerarte para que las cosas salgan como tú quieres, pero un poco de romance puede sacarte de este aprieto. Una cita o algunos besos antes del miércoles, ¡y todos tus problemas se irán como por arte de magia! Tu objeto de la suerte para el día de hoy es una llave inglesa."_

_"Escorpio no ha pasado un buen fin de semana. Sin embargo, no todo está perdido: aunque hoy puedas recibir una sorpresa poco grata, lo cierto es que pasar el tiempo con otro signo de agua podría ayudarte a distenderte, e incluso podría tener un efecto positivo para los próximos días. No olvides ser considerado con el que tienes al lado, y tratar de no agobiarlo. Tu objeto de la suerte para hoy es una calculadora."_

El lunes, cuando Midorima salió de la residencia para encontrarse con Takao, el base parecía mucho más entusiasmado que los últimos días.

— ¡Shin–chan! ¿Has oído el Oha–Asa de hoy? Parece que si paso tiempo contigo, ¡todos mis problemas se resolverán! —Exclamó el joven alegremente, haciendo un gesto de mano hacia el peliverde a modo de saludo.

Midorima frunció el entrecejo. Sí, había escuchado el Oha–Asa de esa mañana. Y ése era uno de los tantos motivos por los que se hallaba de mal humor, ya que en primer lugar, era consciente de que tendría que aguantar a Takao pegado a él como una sanguijuela (algo que, si bien no era muy distinto de lo que el pelinegro acostumbraba a hacer, causaba que Midorima se enfadase, ya que esa vez Takao tenía el aval del Oha–Asa); y, en segundo lugar, estaba enojado porque la solución que el horóscopo había planteado para sus problemas no era para nada sencilla.

Trepó sobre el carro sin decir nada.

— Shin–chan, guarda esa llave inglesa en la mochila, por amor a Dios. La gente se asustará si te ve con eso por ahí. —Le advirtió el de los ojos de halcón mientras comenzaba a pedalear. Midorima tuvo que reconocer que tenía razón: no era normal ver por la calle a alguien con una herramienta de ese tipo en la mano. Y su considerable altura, superior al metro noventa, no lo ayudaba en lo que a tratar de no intimidar a la gente se refería.

La mitad del viaje la realizaron en completo silencio. Takao sabía el motivo por el que Midorima estaba de mal humor; y era que al escolta de Shūtoku no le agradaba tener que involucrarse con otras personas. Era por ello que el tener que encontrar una chica con la que tener una cita para poder resolver sus problemas no le gustaba nada.

Cuando se hallaron a cinco cuadras de distancia el colegio, por fin el diez decidió hablar.

— Shin–chan, no te preocupes por lo del Oha–Asa. —Le dijo con tono amable.— Tienes un montón de admiradoras que se mueren por salir contigo. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es escoger a cualquiera de ellas e ir una tarde a tomar algo o alguna cosa así. ¡Y problema resuelto! —Exclamó animado.

Midorima chasqueó la lengua.

— Lo haces sonar muy fácil… —Masculló por lo bajo. La verdad era que, debía reconocer, no podía ser demasiado difícil; no para un ex–jugador de Teikō, y miembro de la Generación de los Milagros. Pero, de todas maneras, la idea le desagradaba.

* * *

><p>Resultó que lo de salir con una chica no sería tan fácil como Takao había pensado.<p>

Cuando Midorima por fin aceptó que posponerlo sólo le traería problemas y se aproximó a una de las muchachas de su curso, que en más de una ocasión le había mencionado que lo admiraba muchísimo —insinuándole, además, que estaría encantada de salir con él—, la joven lo miró de arriba abajo con gesto despectivo y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Y por qué querrías tú salir conmigo? Grosero y engreído como eres. —Le espetó, procediendo a alejarse para sumarse a su grupo de amigas, que observaban la escena desde lejos y cuchicheaban entre ellas.

Midorima se sorprendió tanto por su repentino cambio de actitud que de hecho se quedó allí parado donde estaba durante unos cuantos segundos, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca semi–abierta.

Decidido a no dejarse desanimar por la negativa de aquella muchacha —al fin y al cabo, aunque no tuviese tantas admiradoras como Kise, su cantidad era considerable– abordó a otra de las jóvenes, esta vez de otra clase.

La respuesta fue similar. También lo miró con gesto despectivo, aunque fue un poco más cortés y alegó que tenía cosas que hacer y que estaba demasiado ocupada como para salir con nadie.

Sin entender qué estaba pasando, Midorima acudió a Takao a la hora del almuerzo para explicarle lo que había ocurrido. Era raro que el peliverde contase sus problemas a los demás, por lo que el base se quedó bastante sorprendido cuando el de anteojos se sentó frente a él en la mesa del comedor y empezó a hablar.

En cuanto hubo acabado, Takao permaneció con gesto pensativo.

— Hmm… Qué extraño. Déjame hacer algunas averiguaciones. —Propuso. No mencionaron más el tema durante aquella comida, aunque Shintarō notó cómo Kazunari estudiaba sus alrededores haciendo uso de su ojo de halcón, observando a todas las personas presentes en el comedor y tratando de descifrar mediante sus movimientos la actitud de las mismas respecto al jugador estrella de Shūtoku.

Midorima decidió no abordar a ninguna otra chica hasta haber vuelto a hablar con Takao. Y no fue hasta el entrenamiento de aquella tarde que el base de Shūtoku se acercó hasta su compañero con una expresión entre divertida y contrariada.

— ¡Shin–chan! —Exclamó en cuanto el peliverde ingresó en el gimnasio de la institución, echando a correr en su dirección.— Malas noticias. Parece que todas tus admiradoras se han enterado de lo que pasó con Fujioka–san y…

— ¿Quién demonios es Fujioka? —Inquirió el de anteojos con el entrecejo fruncido.

Takao soltó una risita amarga.

— Es la chica a la que rechazaste el miércoles. —Explicó el diez.— Parece que se encargó de difundir que fuiste muy grosero con ella, y por eso ahora las chicas no quieren saber nada contigo. Algunas incluso creen que la golpeaste…

— ¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó Midorima, incrédulo.— Pero yo no…

— Sé que no lo hiciste, Shin–chan. Pero eso es lo que ellas piensan; y me temo que convencerlas de lo contrario no resultaría nada fácil. —Sentenció el pelinegro con severidad.— Además, también se enteraron de que invitaste a salir a Haizaki–san y Tsukishima–san… y por eso ahora piensan que, además de grosero, eres un mujeriego.

Miyaji cayó al suelo, incapaz de sostenerse en pie a causa de las risas. Ōtsubo y Kimura escuchaban en silencio, sin que sus respectivas expresiones variasen siquiera un ápice. Midorima estaba perplejo, tanto que ni siquiera prestó atención al alero de su equipo, que se revolcaba en el suelo carcajeándose por la gracia que le hacía todo aquello.

— Pero… yo no… —Balbuceó. No sabía qué decir. Aquello era tan ridículo y absurdo que no podía entender cómo era posible que estuviese ocurriendo.

Takao se encogió de hombros.

— Lo sé, Shin–chan, y no es justo. Pero es lo que todos piensan. —Sentenció el joven. No sabía qué decirle a su amigo. Aunque Midorima no fuese la persona más amable del mundo, estaba bien lejos de ser un mujeriego —mucho más alejado se encontraba de la posibilidad de golpear a una mujer. El jugador estrella de Shūtoku podía ser alguien reservado, irascible y poco amistoso —pero de ahí, a los rumores que las muchachas estaban difundiendo acerca de él, había una enorme distancia.

Midorima no tenía idea de qué iba a hacer. Necesitaba salir con alguien antes del miércoles. Pero de pronto parecía ser que no tenía con quién.

¿Cómo demonios iba a salir de semejante aprieto?

* * *

><p>El martes por la tarde, después de la práctica, Midorima estaba echado de espaldas sobre su cama, con la vista clavada en el techo, mientras Takao daba vueltas por su habitación.<p>

— Anímate, Shin–chan. —Instó el pelinegro con un tono que intentaba ser reconfortante.— No es culpa tuya lo que está sucediendo. Dale un poco de tiempo, y se resolverá~

Midorima apenas tenía fuerzas para negar con la cabeza y responder al base de su equipo, pero sin embargo lo hizo:

— Te equivocas. Oha–Asa jamás comete errores. Si no cumplo con su consejo, entonces nunca saldré de esta racha de mala suerte. —Sentenció con severidad. Cerró los ojos y trató de pensar.

Las jóvenes de su colegio de pronto parecían pensar que Midorima era un mujeriego grosero que no merecía su atención. El escolta de Shūtoku necesitaba una joven con la que pudiese salir cuanto antes —o, de lo contrario, no tenía idea de cuándo acabaría su mala suerte. Aquel día había roto su reloj despertador, había discutido intensamente con su hermana menor, y para colmo se había encontrado con Kise por la calle —lo cual lo había obligado a soportar un monólogo de veinte minutos por parte del rubio, recriminándole lo cruel que era con él y diciéndole que esperaba poder pasar el tiempo con él algún día, como verdaderos amigos. Midorima se había limitado a decirle que sí a todo —a sabiendas de que de aquella manera la conversación terminaría más rápido—, pero de todas formas había sido una auténtica tortura.

Y allí estaba ahora: echado sobre su cama sin saber qué hacer. Takao se hallaba con él porque el Oha–Asa le había dicho que le convenía pasar el tiempo con otro signo de agua —y a pesar de que Shintarō le había insistido en que lo dejase en paz y se fuese a molestar a Miyaji, que al igual que Takao era de Escorpio, el base se había rehusado rotundamente a irse.

El tiempo de Midorima se agotaba. Eran casi las ocho de la noche, y ya no le quedaba mucho margen de tiempo para actuar. ¿Estaría condenado a sufrir de la mala suerte por el resto de su vida?

No pensaba resignarse ante aquello así como así.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer?

_El hombre propone y Dios dispone_, pensó. Él siempre daba lo mejor de sí, y era por ello que conseguía salirse casi siempre con la suya. Sus tiros nunca fallaban. Su equipo ganaba casi todos los partidos —de hecho, sólo eran superados por los equipos en los que había otros jugadores de la Generación de los Milagros.

Takao se sentó sobre la silla del escritorio de Midorima, comenzando a hojear una revista con gesto distraído.

Entonces, el de anteojos se dio cuenta.

Se incorporó sobre la cama y miró a Takao con gesto intencionado, tratando de procesar la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir. Era totalmente descabellado, ¿acaso había perdido la cordura? No era posible que fuese capaz de hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Pero… ¿qué otra opción tenía?

_El hombre propone y Dios dispone_, se repitió en su mente. Él era un hombre que proponía; pero, aquella vez, todavía no había dado lo mejor de sí. No había ofrecido al destino todo lo que tenía para ofrecer: y, si quería romper con aquella mala racha, tenía que ser capaz de llegar tan lejos como para demostrarle a las fuerzas del destino que era digno de ellas, que era un hombre que _de verdad_ proponía.

No tenía opción.

— ¿Shin–chan? —Preguntó Takao, que a pesar de que se hallaba de espaldas a él había notado —ya fuese por el sonido de la cama o por su ojo de halcón— que Midorima se había incorporado y se dedicaba a observarlo mientras pensaba.— ¿Qué pasa?

El seis se tomó su tiempo para responder; y cuando lo hizo, habló despacio.

—… Tú eres una persona. —Fue todo lo que dijo, con tono severo.

Takao dejó lo que estaba haciendo para girar sobre la silla y contemplar a su compañero con incredulidad, alzando las cejas.

— ¡Qué observador! —Exclamó con tono de burla.— De verdad, qué cruel eres, Shin–chan. —Al percatarse de que el otro no añadía nada, lo contempló con gesto inquisitivo.— ¿Y qué hay con eso?

Se hizo silencio de nuevo, aunque fue sólo durante unos segundos.

—… Tú podrías ayudarme. —Musitó Midorima despacio. _Dios santo, de verdad debo estar completamente loco_, pensó. Pero no, no había otra forma. Era la última opción que le quedaba.

Kazunari lo miró sin comprender.

— ¿Con qué? —Inquirió perplejo.

Shintarō respiró hondo antes de hablar. En cuanto lo hubiese dicho, ya no habría vuelta atrás.

—… Con el Oha–Asa.

Al pelinegro le tomó unos cuantos segundos entender a dónde apuntaba Midorima. En un principio se limitó a mirarlo con gesto confundido, como si intentase descifrar a qué demonios se refería su compañero de equipo. Sin embargo, cuando ató los cabos y entendió el mensaje del contrario, la comprensión se evidenció en su rostro mediante un gesto de absoluto escepticismo.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Acaso quieres…? —Ni siquiera él, que era el ser más descarado que Midorima tenía la desgracia de conocer —vale, quizás con Aomine como excepción– pudo completar la frase. El peliverde se limitó a mirarlo, incapaz de poner en palabras lo que estaba pensando.

No creía que bastase con que saliese con Takao. Había algo muy diferente entre que una chica y un chico saliesen juntos a tomar algo, y que en su lugar fuesen dos tipos. Una salida entre dos muchachos podía ser fácilmente interpretada como una salida amistosa —el peliverde no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo tomaría el destino aquello. Si salía a tomar algo con Takao, ¿sería suficiente para las fuerzas del destino, de cuya voluntad el Oha–Asa le informaba todas las mañanas?

Midorima tenía serias dudas al respecto.

Y, de todas maneras, era bastante tarde como para que saliesen a ninguna parte.

No, lo que el peliverde estaba pensando era un poco distinto. Más breve, conciso, y directo —e infinitamente más bochornoso.

Takao pareció leer la mente de Midorima, porque el pelinegro se ruborizó y se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

— ¡Sh–Shin–chan! —Se quejó, tartamudeando mientras sus mejillas adquirían un intenso color rojizo.— N–no… ¡no podríamos hacer algo así! Yo no…

El escolta suspiró, consciente de que él también se estaba sonrojando.

— No lo pongas como si yo tuviese ganas de hacer una cosa así, Takao. —Soltó, armándose de paciencia.— Pero no tengo opción. Necesito resolver esto, y tiene que ser _ahora_. —Su tono de voz era terminante, señal de que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar un no como respuesta.

Ambos permanecieron unos segundos en silencio. Ninguno de los dos había puesto en palabras lo que Midorima pretendía que hicieran —y, sin embargo, ambos entendían perfectamente lo que estaba pasando. Takao tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por serenarse, consciente de cómo sus mejillas se encendían como si estuviesen en llamas. Vale, quizás estaba exagerando un poco, pero… ¡era _Shin–chan_! Ambos eran hombres; no era como si simplemente pudiese…

Pero Midorima había sido bastante amable con él al permitirle acudir hasta su casa aquella tarde. Aunque Takao sabía que lo había hecho a regañadientes, era innegable que había dejado que el pelinegro fuese con él, de modo que pudiese seguir el consejo que Oha–Asa había dado al Escorpio. Y no sería justo que su racha de mala suerte se acabase y la de _Shin–chan_ no.

Midorima lo había ayudado a terminar con su mala suerte. Era momento de que Takao hiciese lo mismo por él.

Respiró hondo y cerró la revista que había estado hojeando momentos atrás. Se incorporó y miró al contrario con decisión —a pesar de que sus mejillas continuaban de un intenso color carmesí. Lo alegró darse cuenta de que las de Midorima también —al fin y al cabo, al peliverde todo aquello lo perturbaba tanto como a él mismo.

—… Vale. —Accedió el pelinegro al final.— Pero… ya sabes. —Miró al contrario con gesto intencionado.

Midorima suspiró y asintió. Había entendido a su compañero sin necesidad de que se expresase en voz alta.

— No te preocupes. —Le dijo con voz calma —un tono que no reflejaba en absoluto el nerviosismo del que era víctima en ese momento.

_Que sea breve y sencillo, nada de cosas raras_, era lo que le decía la mirada del de los ojos de halcón.

_Como si yo tuviese ganas de hacer cosas raras_, era lo que los orbes verdes de Midorima habían emitido como respuesta.

El peliverde se aproximó al borde de la cama, y Takao se sentó a su lado. Ambos permanecieron inmóviles durante unos instantes: Kazunari, observándose las manos; Midorima, sin hacer nada en particular, pero poco seguro sobre cómo proceder.

Al fin y al cabo, nunca había besado a nadie.

Sin embargo, se había decidido a hacer aquello. Por vergonzoso, perturbador, y _poco grato_ que le resultase, había arribado a la conclusión de que no tenía más opción que hacerlo. De modo que —tratando de no pensar demasiado en lo que hacía—, se aproximó despacio al contrario. Takao levantó la cabeza, girando el cuello para enfrentar a Midorima, y concentrando todas sus fuerzas en _no retroceder_.

Sus labios se encontraron en un beso suave, cálido y gentil.

Y, desde el momento en que aquello ocurrió, el fuerte impulso que Takao luchaba por contener —y que le indicaba que debía retroceder cuanto antes— se desvaneció casi como por arte de magia. Lo mismo sucedió con los intensos nervios que recorrían al escolta de punta a punta, ya que de pronto fue como si se hubiesen ido a otra parte.

Los labios de Midorima eran sorprendentemente suaves. Aquello asombró a Takao, porque si bien en realidad no tenía forma de saber la contextura de los mismos sin haberlos probado antes, había esperado que, áspero como era el carácter del peliverde, sus labios fuesen así también. Pero no: eran suaves y _gentiles_, algo que tomó totalmente por sorpresa al diez de Shūtoku, ya que era raro que _Shin–chan_ fuese gentil con nadie.

El de anteojos también se llevó una sorpresa. No sólo por descubrir la suavidad del contacto con los labios del base, sino que además por el calor que ellos emanaban. Allí donde sus bocas se juntaban todo lo que percibía era una sensación cálida; algo que nunca antes había experimentado.

Y _ambos_ se asombraron al darse cuenta de que no era en absoluto una sensación _desagradable_.

Más bien, era todo lo contrario.

No tardaron en separarse; el beso duró apenas unos segundos. En cuanto lo hicieron, ambos desviaron la mirada hacia otro lado, en direcciones opuestas; sin atreverse a mirarse el uno al otro. Al fin y al cabo, lo que acababan de hacer… sobrepasaba unos cuantos límites.

Y había sido vergonzoso. Muy vergonzoso.

Sobre todo porque, aunque ninguno de los dos fuese a reconocerlo en voz alta, lo habían _disfrutado_.

Midorima se preguntó si Takao se habría dado cuenta de aquello.

Takao se hizo la misma pregunta.

Fue el pelinegro el primero en moverse. Se incorporó y, sin mirar al contrario, regresó a su asiento frente al escritorio del de anteojos, donde otra vez tomó la revista y procedió a abrirla en cualquier página, observando el texto y las imágenes en la misma como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Midorima retornó a su posición inicial —con la espalda contra el colchón de su cama—, contemplando el techo con la mirada perdida y gesto pensativo. Esperaba que aquello fuera suficiente para el destino, y que su mala suerte se terminase de una vez por todas.

Aunque pasaba de página en página en la revista, lo cierto era que los ojos de halcón de Kazunari estaban fijos en un punto —mirando sin ver. Lejos de prestar atención al contenido del ejemplar, sus pensamientos se hallaban sumergidos en un torbellino caótico que no cesaba de recordarle lo que él y Midorima acababan de hacer.

Jesúcristo… ¿_Shin–chan_ y él se habían _besado_?

Los pensamientos de Midorima recorrían una línea similar.

Y ninguno de los dos podía pasar por alto el hecho de que no había sido tan malo como habían esperado que fuera…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? Supongo que no está de más aclarar que esto no acaba aquí; aunque no tengo intenciones de que sea un fic muy largo... digamos que rondará los diez capítulos... ¿tal vez menos, tal vez más? Quién sabe.<strong>

**Aprovecho para decir que no, no abandoné mis otras dos publicaciones (el AoKaga y la traducción), de hecho estoy trabajando en ambas (pero con los exámenes de por medio está heavy el asunto).**

**Siéntanse libres de comentar cualquier cosa que deseen~ Las reviews me alimentan el alma ;^;**

**¡Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pido disculpas de antemano por cualquier error que haya aquí. Tengo algo en el ojo izquierdo desde hace como dos horas (literal) y no me deja pensar (de hecho la mitad del capítulo la redacté con un ojo cerrado, lo cual me _molesta_...).**

**Lo siento ;^;**

**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

><p>El miércoles por la tarde, luego de haber salido de clase y de que el entrenamiento de aquel día hubiese acabado, Midorima se hallaba recostado sobre la cama en su habitación, con la vista clavada en el techo; aquel hábito se le estaba volviendo demasiado frecuente para su gusto —ya que, al fin y al cabo, estaba desperdiciando valioso tiempo que de otra manera podría ocupar en estudiar o hacer alguna otra cosa útil—, pero tenía demasiado en qué pensar como para que en ese momento le importase.<p>

Aparentemente, había conseguido escapar de la racha de mala suerte que lo había estado acosando durante la última semana. El Oha–Asa de aquella mañana se lo había dejado en claro desde un principio: aquel día, Cáncer se hallaba primero en el ranking de éxito para la jornada, y el horóscopo había pronosticado un día perfecto, sin incidentes, en el que los Cáncer lograrían todo lo que se propusiesen. Aquello se había confirmado primero cuando, luego de rendir el recuperatorio de inglés, el peliverde salió del examen plenamente convencido de que se había sacado una nota alta. Y a lo largo del día tuvieron lugar diversas circunstancias que no hicieron más que demostrar que el Oha–Asa tenía razón.

Sin embargo, había tenido que pagar un precio, sino alto, por lo menos bastante… problemático para conseguir escapar de su mala suerte.

Lo cierto era que las cosas también habían mejorado para Takao. Durante el almuerzo, el pelinegro había podido disfrutar su pudín favorito —y, si bien habían ocurrido diversos hechos a lo largo del día que habían evidenciado el retorno de la buena fortuna del de los ojos de halcón, aquello había sido lo más relevante para el muchacho.

Pero la tensión que había surgido entre él y Midorima, a raíz de lo que habían tenido que hacer para que el de anteojos pudiese recuperar su buena suerte, era casi palpable en el aire.

Por supuesto, nadie —aparte de ellos dos— sabía lo que habían hecho la tarde anterior, cuando se hallaban solos en la habitación de Midorima. Y aquello era algo que ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de cambiar —en primer lugar, no tenían motivos para decírselo a nadie; y en segundo, contarlo sería tan vergonzoso que no habrían sabido cómo hacerlo incluso de haberlo deseado.

Shintarō, a pesar de que aparentaba estar muy tranquilo, no podía dejar de pensar en aquello. La verdad era que lo que había ocurrido no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, y para colmo había sido idea suya. El escolta no podía _creer_ que su primer beso hubiese sido con _Takao_, de entre todas las personas… pero, si lo pensaba bien, en realidad alguien como él no tenía motivos para darle importancia a nimiedades tales como las primeras veces. Al fin y al cabo, no era ninguna jovencita en la flor de la adolescencia que se preocupase por una cosa como esa.

En realidad no era aquello lo que le hacía ruido. No; lo que lo perturbaba, por mucho que tratase de negarlo, era ser consciente de que, durante los pocos segundos que había rozado los labios de Kazunari con los suyos, le había _gustado_. Porque sí, era aquélla la palabra que lo describía.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras se daba cuenta de cómo enrojecía. ¡Dios santo! Él era Midorima Shintarō, el famoso escolta de la Generación de los Milagros que no permitía que nada lo perturbase. Era inconcebible que estuviese en aquella situación —y, sin embargo, allí se encontraba, pensando en aquel ridículo beso como si _realmente _se tratase de una quinceañera a la que le habían robado su primer beso. Un beso que, para colmo, había sido con _otro hombre_. Agradeció a los cielos que nadie más que ellos dos supiese lo que había pasado, porque de lo contrario, ¿cómo haría para mirar a sus conocidos a la cara?

Jesúcristo, ¿cómo había podido acabar así?

* * *

><p>Takao conocía bien a Midorima. Sabía que, si quería conservar todas sus extremidades intactas, lo mejor que podía hacer era fingir que nada había ocurrido y no mencionar el asunto de lo que habían hecho el martes por la tarde nunca más.<p>

No era como si él tuviese ganas de mencionarlo.

Pero joder, ¿qué maldita necesidad había tenido Midorima de ser tan _adorable_?

Takao era, con toda probabilidad, la persona más cercana al peliverde. El escolta de Shūtoku se hallaba rodeado de un aura de inaccesibilidad que evitaba que la gente se le acercase demasiado; por un lado, formaba parte de su propia naturaleza intrínseca; pero Kazunari sabía bien que, hasta cierto punto, Midorima actuaba así a consciencia. Aunque el seis no lo pusiese en palabras, el diez era consciente de que a su compañero no le gustaba que la gente se le acercase —y no sólo porque las otras personas soliesen molestarle. Había algo más: algo que, Takao pensaba, tenía que ver con el hecho de que Midorima no estaba cien por ciento seguro de cómo relacionarse con el resto de la gente, y que también pasaba por el hecho de que, si no hablaba con otras personas, evitaba salir herido.

El escolta de la Generación de los Milagros era más frágil que lo que parecía. Aunque actuase como si nada le importase ni nada pudiese perturbarlo, Takao sabía que se trataba precisamente de aquello: una actuación. En realidad, Midorima era bastante detallista y se preocupaba en exceso por nimiedades.

Takao sabía de todo aquello y encontraba… _adorable_, que el peliverde, en el fondo, fuese una persona mucho más nerviosa y amable que lo que solía demostrar. Por supuesto, si uno le señalaba aquello, Midorima se apresuraba a negarlo todo, alegando que jamás se preocupaba por el resto y que poco le importaba si al base de Shūtoku lo atropellaba un tren. Takao, obviamente, sabía que aquello era mentira.

Pero incluso para él, que conocía aquel lado un poco más… amable, del escolta de Shūtoku, había sido una sorpresa el _cuidado_ que Midorima había puesto el martes anterior, cuando él y Takao se habían…

Cuando él y Takao se habían besado.

El base tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por mantener una expresión neutral ante aquellos pensamientos; al fin y al cabo, era jueves, se hallaba en medio de la clase de historia japonesa, y no tenía ganas de llamar la atención del profesor. Se empeñó en serenarse y tratar de pensar las cosas con calma —habiendo desechado desde un principio la posibilidad de prestar atención a la clase.

Estaba sorprendido. Pero no sólo por la sutileza con que los labios de Midorima se habían presionado sobre los suyos —no, no era sólo eso. Lo que realmente lo asombraba era darse cuenta de que, en algún lugar de su mente, había una vocecita que no cesaba de repetirle que le gustaría probar aquello de nuevo, tener la oportunidad de volver a ver aquel lado gentil del peliverde —al fin y al cabo, no era algo que muchos tuviesen chances de presenciar, ¿no?

Sí, definitivamente, era culpa de _Shin–chan_ por haber actuado de forma tan adorable. Es decir, _todos_ sabían que el escolta de Shūtoku era un auténtico _tsundere_… pero aquello era _extremo_. El contraste entre la actitud en general de Midorima, y lo suave que había sido con Takao el martes por la tarde…

Jesúcristo, cualquiera se hubiera sentido tentado de poder experimentar aquello de nuevo.

¿No era así?

* * *

><p>Aquella tarde, cuando por fin hubo acabado el entrenamiento de aquel día, el peliverde —para no perder la costumbre– se largó sin saludar a nadie ni añadir nada más, después de haber terminado de hablar con el entrenador acerca de un nuevo régimen de entrenamiento para la semana siguiente. Aquel día, Midorima estaba bastante satisfecho consigo mismo —habiendo encestado 117 puntos, por supuesto sin fallar siquiera una vez.<p>

— ¡Espérame, Shin–chan! —Llamó Takao, apresurándose a juntar sus cosas y echando a correr detrás del seis, que ya atravesaba la puerta del gimnasio rumbo al exterior.

Kazunari lo alcanzó y comenzó a caminar a su lado, al mismo ritmo que su compañero; éste, se ajustó los anteojos y se armó de paciencia, permaneciendo en silencio pero a sabiendas de que Takao podía comenzar a parlotear sin cesar de un momento a otro.

El pelinegro buscó algo con lo que darle charla y romper el incómodo silencio en el que se hallaban sumergidos. Aquello era inusual; por lo general, él tenía la costumbre de hablar y hablar —y, aunque Midorima le decía que era irritante y que prefería que se quedase callado, lo cierto era que el joven oía absolutamente todo lo que Kazunari tenía para decir. De modo que, que se encontrasen en aquel silencio tenso y sepulcral, no era nada común.

— Ah, Shin–chan, parece que ya se fue la mala suerte, ¿no es así? —Inquirió el base con tono casual, con aquella voz melodiosa que era tan característica de él.

Apenas un instante después, Takao percibió cómo su compañero se ponía tenso, irguiéndose y clavando la vista en el frente. Mierda, quizás aquel no era un buen tema de conversación. Al fin y al cabo, no había que divagar demasiado para arribar al _motivo_ por el que su mala suerte se había acabado.

Sin embargo —y aunque todavía tenía pinta de hallarse muy tenso—, Midorima asintió.

— Es verdad. —Reconoció con tono severo y tranquilo.— Me saqué un noventa y seis sobre cien en el recuperatorio de inglés.

Takao lo miró asombrado, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— ¿Eh? ¡¿De verdad?! ¿Cómo hiciste? Yo no consigo pasar del setenta… —Musitó el base con gesto apenado. La verdad era que no era alguien muy estudioso, pero incluso si se esforzaba un poco más que de costumbre, de todas formas sus notas en los exámenes no eran brillantes.

Midorima volvió a ajustarse los anteojos de forma solemne.

— El hombre propone, y Dios dispone. —Declaró con seriedad. Takao no pudo contener unas risas; lejos de burlarse de él, lo hacía feliz comprobar que el _Shin–chan_ de siempre —confiado, y que depositaba su fe en el destino– había regresado.

— Lo sé, lo sé, Shin–chan. —Reconoció el diez alegremente. Y quizás fue una suerte que justo entonces llegasen a donde habían dejado aparcada la bicicleta con el carro, porque el silencio volvió a alzarse entre ambos, y con un nivel de tensión tal que casi se sentía como si el aire pudiese desgarrarse con las uñas.

Una vez más, Takao no hizo ademán de pedirle a Midorima que pedalease. Fue por eso que e llevó una enorme sorpresa cuando, sin que el base le hubiese dicho nada previamente, el peliverde dejó su mochila en el carro y procedió a sentarse sobre la bicicleta, colocando las manos en el manubrio y aguardando a que su compañero subiese al carro.

Como Takao se quedó allí quieto, observando la imagen ante sus ojos con estupefacción, Midorima alzó una ceja.

— ¿Podrías apresurarte, Takao? —Le preguntó con la voz cargada de impaciencia.

El de los ojos de halcón no lo pensó dos veces: sin cuestionar al escolta, subió a la parte trasera de un salto, descolgándose la mochila de la espalda y ubicándola en un sector libre del carro. Midorima procedió a continuación a empezar a pedalear, sin decir nada en absoluto.

Takao literalmente se _moría_ de ganas de conocer el motivo por el que Midorima había decidido ser quien pedalease sin que el pelinegro se lo hubiese pedido. Por lo general, era _muy_ difícil convencer a Midorima de que manejase él: había que insistirle un largo rato y sobornarlo de todas las maneras posibles, e incluso con eso, el truco no funcionaba todos los días. Era por ello que solía ser Takao quien conducía la bicicleta la mayoría de las veces.

El hecho de que Midorima hubiese tomado control del manubrio y los pedales sin la más mínima protesta era algo insólito.

_Shin–chan, qué… ¡adorable!_ Takao no pudo evitar pensar aquello —y darse cuenta lo llevó a ruborizarse y agradecer que en ese momento el de anteojos se hallase de espaldas a él y no pudiese verlo. No tenía idea de los motivos de Midorima para actuar como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento —pero lo que sí sabía era que, fueran cuales fuesen esas razones, no podía evitar pensar que Midorima era _adorable_ por ello.

Y lo cierto era que ni siquiera Midorima estaba muy seguro de por qué lo había hecho. Habían llegado hasta la bicicleta y de pronto se le había ocurrido que, quizás, sería justo darle un descanso a Takao, ya que desde hacía casi tres semanas atrás que era él quien pedaleaba.

Y de repente se había hallado a sí mismo allí sentado, manejando una bicicleta que no tenía en absoluto ganas de conducir, sólo para darle un recreo a su amigo.

Quizás, viniendo de otra persona, no hubiese resultado tan extraño. Era frecuente que la gente hiciese cosas así por sus amigos… pero Midorima Shintarō no era ese tipo de persona. El escolta de la Generación de los Milagros rara vez hacía algo por los demás —sobre todo cuando ese algo implicaba cosas que no tenía en absoluto ganas de hacer.

Bueno, en lo que se refería a Takao, no podía decirse que, en los últimos tiempos, las cosas hubiesen sido exactamente normales.

Y, mientras el seis conducía la bicicleta a través de la ciudad, el base llegó a la conclusión de que, fuera como fuese, tenía que ver más de aquel lado amable y considerado de _Shin–chan_.

* * *

><p>El viernes por la tarde, después de la práctica, Midorima sintió que se estaba olvidando de algo. No sabía qué, pero tenía la amarga y perturbadora sensación de que había algo que le faltaba.<p>

— Buen trabajo, chicos. —Los felicitó el entrenador Nakatani cuando se aproximaron al banco para beber agua y secarse con una toalla.— Nos veremos el lunes de la semana que viene, y no olviden que el jueves tendremos el partido de práctica contra Tōō. Espero que den lo mejor ese día.

Todos asintieron y no fue hasta que se halló a punto de atravesar la puerta que daba a los vestuarios, cuando Midorima se dio cuenta de qué era lo que le faltaba.

— ¡Mierda! —Exclamó en voz alta al notar que se había dejado su objeto de la suerte olvidado en el aula. Sin mirar atrás, echó a correr a toda velocidad en dirección al edificio principal de la institución. Ya hacían casi dos horas y media desde que las clases habían acabado. ¿Se hallaría la pequeña figurilla con forma de pato todavía allí donde Midorima la había dejado, debajo de su pupitre? El peliverde temía que la misma hubiese desaparecido, fuera por el motivo que fuese.

En cierto momento oyó que alguien lo seguía, a un paso lo suficientemente acelerado como para haberlo alcanzado y seguirle el ritmo, e identificó los jadeos entrecortados de Takao.

— ¡S–Shin–chan! —Llamó el pelinegro, mientras Midorima salía disparado a toda velocidad por la escalera, rumbo al primer piso. Takao lo siguió lo más rápido que podía —y, si bien el base era muy rápido, era difícil alcanzar a Midorima cuando su objeto de la suerte estaba en juego.— ¡Espérame…! ¡¿… A dónde vas?!

Midorima no le respondió; se limitó a seguir corriendo hasta que por fin alcanzó su aula. Entró en ella de golpe y se dirigió de inmediato hasta su pupitre —uno de los de más adelante, al lado de la ventana—, donde levantó la madera para hallarse con que la figurilla en forma de pato todavía se hallaba allí.

Suspiró aliviado; fue justo entonces que Takao lo alcanzó y notó la pequeña escultura que su compañero tenía en la mano.

Jadeando y transpirado —al fin y al cabo, habían venido directamente desde el gimnasio, justo después de que el entrenamiento de ese día acabase—, el base no pudo evitar echarse a reír con sonoras carcajadas, que se entremezclaban con su respiración entrecortada mientras hacía un esfuerzo por recuperar el aliento.

Midorima lo observó con gesto inquisitivo, sonrojándose; su respiración también era pesada, por mucho que intentase ocultarlo.

— ¡S–Shin–chan…! ¿Has venido corriendo… tan apurado… por tu objeto de la suerte? —Decía Takao entre risas y jadeos, teniendo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para conseguir hablar.

El peliverde, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se encendían y se ponían de un color carmesí cada vez más intenso, se ajustó los anteojos con solemnidad; Takao se aferraba al borde de un pupitre para no caerse por las risas.

— ¿Y qué hay con eso? —Inquirió el escolta con tono severo, luchando —en vano— por tratar de que sus mejillas recuperasen un color normal.

Kazunari tardó unos cuantos segundos en poder tranquilizarse —se incorporó y, secándose una lágrima de diversión que había empezado a derramarse desde uno de sus ojos, observó a Midorima con una sonrisa.

Dios santo, joder, ¿por qué tenía que verse tan _adorable_ cuando se sonrojaba?

Aquello fue lo que Kazunari no pudo evitar pensar, al darse cuenta del tinte escarlata que habían adquirido las mejillas del contrario mientras él había estado muy ocupado riéndose. Los orbes verdes se hallaban clavados en los suyos, y tenía el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido en un gesto que intentaba —sin éxito— resultar amenazador.

— Nada, Shin–chan, nada… —Musitó el base, refregándose los ojos para apartar las lágrimas de risa de ellos y haciendo ademán de darse la vuelta para regresar al gimnasio.— Volvamos con los demás. —Propuso, girándose hacia la puerta.

Para su completa sorpresa, una mano que lo tomó por la muñeca lo detuvo.

Midorima no tenía idea de por qué estaba haciendo aquello —era simplemente que a una vocecita en su mente se le había ocurrido sugerir que quizás la sonrisa de Takao era bonita y que quería verla durante unos segundos más. Entonces su brazo se había estirado como por propia voluntad y había aferrado el del base antes de que éste pudiese irse a ninguna parte.

Takao se detuvo y volvió a su posición original; sin embargo, la sonrisa había desaparecido y contemplaba al peliverde con una expresión de crudo asombro, con las cejas alzadas y los ojos muy abiertos. Al instante, Midorima lo soltó, desviando la mirada. Se sintió un idiota allí parado sin hacer ni decir nada, por lo que optó por carraspear y volver a acomodarse los anteojos.

— ¿Shin–chan? —Inquirió Takao, mientras Midorima se dedicaba a juguetear con la pequeña escultura de madera que tenía en una de sus manos. Todavía estaba rojo y no emitía palabra alguna. Ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos.

Aunque fuese un gigante hosco de más de un metro noventa, en ese momento Midorima transmitía a Takao el aura de un niño de unos seis años que no sabía cómo explicar a su madre una travesura que había hecho.

Y aquello era absolutamente _adorable_.

— Shin–chan… —Insistió el base, acercándose a él para que lo mirase a la cara.— ¿Qué ocurre?

Midorima recordó una de las recomendaciones del Oha–Asa para esa mañana.

_"Sigue tus impulsos y no te contengas, ¡podría ser un buen día para ver realizadas todas esas cosas que deseas! No temas equivocarte —y si llegas a cometer un error, no te preocupes por ello, ya que conseguirás arreglarlo en el futuro cercano."_

Midorima, de hecho, _actuó por impulso._

Y es que era difícil contenerse, teniendo a Takao tan cerca y con el recuerdo de sus labios cálidos tan sólidamente impreso en su memoria.

Todo lo que Takao supo fue que en un momento se hallaba allí, mirando a _Shin–chan_ y aguardando una respuesta por su parte; y que de pronto, una fracción de segundo más tarde, los labios del de anteojos se hallaban posados sobre los suyos.

Los ojos de halcón del base se abrieron a causa de la sorpresa; para cerrarse segundos más tarde, a modo de acto reflejo. Casi como si el pelinegro hubiese perdido la capacidad de controlar su propio cuerpo, sus labios comenzaron a moverse de modo acompasado contra los de Midorima —despacio, sin apuro, pero con una insistencia suficiente como para que el deseo pudiese entreverse en sus movimientos.

Ninguno de los dos sabía qué estaba pasando. No tenían idea de cómo habían llegado a esa situación —y, aun así, ninguno de los dos quería parar. Midorima encontraba el tacto de Takao demasiado cálido como para poder resistirse; y el base de pronto se dio cuenta de que era como si todos sus deseos hubiesen sido concedidos, porque justo en ese momento estaba teniendo la oportunidad de volver a ver aquel lado amable y gentil de su compañero.

Una sensación de alivio se apoderó del cuerpo de Midorima, recorriéndolo de punta a punta como un líquido tibio que surcaba sus venas y le dejaba una hermosa sensación de calidez allí por donde pasaba. El peliverde, apenas consciente de lo que hacía, depositó la figurilla de madera sobre el pupitre que tenía a su lado y, de pronto, encontró a sus dedos buscando entrelazarse con los de la mano de Takao.

Y éste no lo rechazó. Los dedos del base se acomodaron en torno a los del escolta de forma tal que pudiesen cerrarse los unos en torno a los otros en una posición confortable.

Aquello dio valor a Shintarō para intentar ir más allá. Deshizo el beso, apartándose apenas unos centímetros del contrario y abriendo los ojos. Takao, por su parte, mantenía los suyos firmemente cerrados. El más alto se aproximó de vuelta y deslizó entonces su propia lengua por encima de los labios del más bajo —casi como si los saborease, más que otra cosa; y pidiendo permiso para pasar.

Takao, que no entendía lo que ocurría pero de todas formas no tenía intenciones de protestar, captó el mensaje y separó un poco sus labios, todavía con los ojos cerrados. Midorima no se hizo esperar y volvió a unir sus bocas en un beso —esta vez, introduciendo su lengua en el interior de la boca del base.

En cuanto sus lenguas hicieron contacto en un beso mucho más húmedo y profundo que lo anterior, Kazunari no pudo evitar preguntarse dónde demonios habría aprendido Midorima a besar así. Que el diez supiera, el seis nunca en su vida había besado a nadie —bueno, ahora, exceptuándolo a él. Entonces, ¿cómo diablos hacía para que sus besos fuesen tan endemoniadamente irresistibles? ¿Cómo lograba que sólo mediante el contacto de su lengua contra la de él a Takao se le nublasen los pensamientos? ¿Cómo, cómo, _cómo_?

Bueno, en parte quizás tenía que ver con que se trataba de _Shin–chan_. Takao nunca en su vida hubiese esperado una cosa así viniendo de él; y descubrir que Midorima, tal como lo conocía, era capaz de algo semejante, lo volvía todavía más… cautivador.

Cerró sus dedos con mayor firmeza en torno a los del contrario. Era consciente de que se hallaban en medio del colegio, en un lugar en el que podían ser descubiertos en cualquier momento; era consciente de que estaban transpirados, agotados luego del intenso entrenamiento de aquella tarde; era consciente de que eran _dos hombres_ besándose en el medio de un _aula_ en el _colegio_; pero nada de todo aquello le importaba, en ese momento se sentía tan bien que poco le importaba lo demás. No se sentía capaz de frenar al contrario.

Fue por ello que fue Midorima el que tuvo que poner el freno. Mientras duró el beso, el tiempo se volvió muy lento en torno a Takao, tanto que sentía como si hubiesen pasado horas allí parados, entrelazando sus lenguas, rozando sus labios contra los del otro y tomados de la mano; sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de que el seis iba a apartarse, le dio la sensación de que aquello había sido demasiado breve como para estar satisfecho; _no quería parar_. Por esa misma razón, Kazunari dedicó toda su atención a los labios del contrario hasta el último instante, cuando por fin sus bocas no tuvieron más remedio que separarse.

El base temía abrir los ojos; todavía los tenía cerrados con firmeza —pero no era como si pudiese posponer su apertura eternamente. Cuando por fin levantó los párpados y consiguió enfocar la vista, se encontró a un Midorima con la cara _roja_, que miraba hacia cualquier lado excepto a Takao. Este último notó, para su propio bochorno, que todavía tenían los dedos entrelazados unos con otros —y no sabía si soltarse o no, dado que por un lado lo avergonzaba hallarse en semejante posición con el otro; pero, por otra parte, lo perturbaba la posibilidad de que, si intentaba soltarse, se volviese más evidente todavía el hecho de que estaban tomados de la mano.

Y, en realidad, no quería soltarlo.

Permanecieron así unos segundos, sin atreverse a mirarse el uno al otro, ambos con el rostro teñido de un color carmesí por la vergüenza. Fue Takao el que alcanzó el punto de no poder aguantar más el silencio y decidió romperlo. No sabía qué decir, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que estar callados como entonces.

— Uhm, Shin–chan… —Murmuró en voz baja. Midorima por fin dirigió la vista hacia él, y justo entonces oyeron unos pasos veloces que se aproximaban hacia allí.

De pronto, dos figuras más irrumpieron en el aula, causando un gran estrépito y jadeando —evidentemente, habían subido las escaleras corriendo. Midorima y Takao se apartaron el uno del otro con un sobresalto —soltándose las manos en el proceso— cuando Kimura y Miyaji entraron en el aula.

— ¡Aquí están, ustedes dos! Ōtsubo dice que si no se apuran cerrará el gimnasio con llave, y que no le importa si todas sus cosas quedan allí dentro. —Les advirtió Kimura, inclinándose hacia adelante y colocando las manos sobre las rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

— ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo? —Inquirió Miyaji, que se había percatado del sobresalto de ambos jóvenes cuando ellos habían llegado allí, y era consciente de que los rostros de ambos parecían un poco más sonrojados que lo normal.

Midorima se ajustó los lentes y volvió a tomar la figurilla de madera que lo había hecho ir hasta allí, mostrándosela al alero.

— Olvidé mi objeto de la suerte aquí. —Sentenció con solemnidad. Antes de que nadie pudiese añadir nada más, dijo:– Vámonos, Takao.

El peliverde empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, y Kazunari procedió a seguirlo silenciosamente —consciente de lo cerca que habían estado de ser descubiertos… _haciendo eso_.

Y, mientras volvían hacia el gimnasio sin hablar entre ellos, ambos sintieron la misma sensación: que sus dedos de pronto parecían muy fríos, como si extrañasen el contacto con la mano del contrario que momentos atrás se habían visto obligados a abandonar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shintarō.<em>**

Domingo por la noche. Midorima en vano intentaba estudiar para el examen de matemática que tenía el miércoles siguiente. Se hallaba sentado solo, frente al escritorio de su habitación, con la lámpara de lectura que había en el mismo como única fuente de iluminación. Sobre la superficie de madera frente a él había un cuaderno cuadriculado, con el libro de ejercicios a un costado. Sin embargo, llevaba una hora entera trabado en el mismo problema, sin poder avanzar más allá.

Concentrarse parecía imposible.

El escolta, resignado, cerró el cuaderno y el libro de ejercicios y se quitó los anteojos, apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

No podía dejar de pensar en los acontecimientos de la última semana.

El martes se había visto casi obligado a besar a Takao. Porque, vale, era vergonzoso, pero un beso con el base no parecía un precio inmensurablemente alto para salvar lo que parecía una racha inacabable de mala suerte.

Pero el viernes no había tenido en absoluto necesidad de repetir aquella acción.

Y, sin embargo, lo había hecho.

Y encima… había sido un beso mucho más… Midorima no sabía cuál era la palabra que lo describía, pero estaba seguro de que había una gran diferencia entre que dos personas se limitasen a juntar sus labios; y que una de ellas, además, introdujese su lengua en la boca del otro y…

Dios santo.

¿Por qué demonios lo había hecho?

No, eso no era lo importante, en realidad.

La verdadera pregunta era _por qué diablos se moría de ganas de hacerlo de nuevo_.

Porque era innegable que el peliverde se había pasado el último fin de semana imaginando diversas maneras de conseguir un rato a solas con Takao para poder repetir aquella acción.

Dios _santo_.

Sintiendo cómo se ruborizaba ante semejantes pensamientos, hizo un esfuerzo por tratar de serenarse. Necesitaba pensar bien las cosas —y pensarlas de verdad, ya que de una manera u otra, su mente siempre acababa divagando y aterrizando de nuevo en la búsqueda de métodos para conseguir besar al base de vuelta.

No, no; necesitaba concentrarse.

Para empezar, ¿por qué diablos tenía tantas ganas de hacer algo como _eso_ con Takao? _¿Takao, de entre todas las personas? _En primer lugar, eran dos hombres, por lo que algo como aquello estaba totalmente fuera de lugar; y en segundo, no se trataba de cualquier muchacho: se trataba del hiperactivo, inquieto, e insoportable base al que Midorima tenía que aguantar todos los días.

Era descabellado se lo mirase por donde se lo mirase. Y, aun así, el peliverde no podía negar el hecho de que la idea de volver a… _hacer cosas como ésas_, con Takao, le resultaba muy atractiva.

Vale. No importaba, en realidad. El motivo era irrelevante: lo verdaderamente importante era encontrar una manera de acabar con aquello cuanto antes.

Sin embargo, no se le ocurría nada. Era un deseo instintivo que escapaba a su control —y tenía bastante suerte de que se tratase únicamente de ganas de _besar_ al contrario, y no de _otras cosas_…

Al menos, había algo de lo que el de anteojos estaba seguro, y era de que aquello no se trataba de _amor_. No estaba _enamorado_ del base. Era, más bien, un mero instinto que lo incitaba a querer… _hacer cosas_ con él. Pero amor, lo que se llamaba amor, no era.

O eso pensaba él.

Y de momento.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kazunari.<em>**

A la misma hora, pero en otro lugar, Takao se hallaba sumido en una línea de pensamiento similar.

Lejos de hacer ningún esfuerzo por estudiar ninguna materia, el base de Shūtoku se hallaba recostado boca arriba sobre su cama, pensando. Su habitación se hallaba completamente a oscuras, excepto por la pequeña lucecita roja de su celular, que indicaba que el dispositivo estaba conectado a la pared y cargándose.

¿Por qué había respondido con tanta naturalidad al beso de Midorima?

Kazunari conocía la respuesta a aquel interrogante: porque le gustaba aquella faceta gentil del peliverde, que contrastaba tanto con su actitud cotidiana, irritable y malhumorada, y con el aura agresiva que solía transmitir al resto de la gente.

_Un momento._

¿Le _gustaba_?

¿No equivalía eso a decir que era _Shin–chan_, en cierta manera, el que le gustaba?

Takao tuvo que contener un jadeo ahogado, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos a causa del bochorno y la sorpresa.

Pero si se ponía a pensarlo bien…

Él era, con toda probabilidad, la única persona que conocía aquella otra cara de Midorima. Y el base no podía evitar pensar que la actitud _tsundere_ de su compañero era francamente adorable. El peliverde solía ser un tipo serio, responsable y en apariencia imperturbable —que podía dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados de un momento a otro, tal como Takao había comprobado cuando se habían besado. Además, Kazunari sabía que, en el fondo, Midorima se preocupaba por él, siendo en su interior mucho más amable que lo que aparentaba.

A aquello había que sumarle que admiraba mucho su forma de jugar baloncesto; que le divertía pasar tiempo con él; y que, en las raras ocasiones en que conseguía verlo sonreír, su sonrisa lo cautivaba y lo hacía olvidarse de todo lo demás, ya que ver sonreír a Midorima era tan raro que cuando se tenía la oportunidad era mucho más valioso y especial que ver sonreír a cualquier otra persona.

Takao sintió que rápidamente se acaloraba —no lo hubiese sorprendido encender las luces y descubrir que su cuerpo por entero se hallaba de un intenso color carmesí, a causa de la vergüenza. En especial porque todos aquellos pensamientos en torno a Midorima eran _anteriores_ al momento en que ellos se habían besado, con el objetivo de salvar la suerte del peliverde… era simplemente que Takao recién se daba cuenta de ellos.

Aunque, si lo pensaba un poco, tenía sentido. Al fin y al cabo, ¿por qué otro motivo habría soportado la actitud hosca y las mañas de Midorima durante tanto tiempo? Había que tener una paciencia enorme para lidiar con el escolta de la Generación de los Milagros; y, de todas formas, Takao había conseguido adaptarse a su persona y hasta sentirse cómodo con él.

No pudo evitar preguntarse qué haría de ahí en adelante, ahora que se había dado cuenta de que, quizás… había ciertas emociones especiales rondando su interior, respecto a lo que _Shin–chan_ significaba para él.

* * *

><p><strong>No tengo ni idea de cómo va esto xD Sobre todo porque es muy improvisado y por eso estoy llena de dudas, pero en fin~ Estos dos primeros capítulos no pude retratar las personalidades de Takao y Midorima como me hubiese gustado, pero en lo que viene tengo la sensación de que lograré mi cometido e_e En fin. Originalmente este capítulo iba a ser más largo, pero ya ven.<strong>

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esto! De verdad, son adorables y no sé qué sería de mí sin los preciosos comentarios que dejan –de verdad, le dan ganas a uno de escribir ;w;**

**No tengo gran cosa para decir, aparte de eso.**

**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

><p>El lunes, justo durante el almuerzo —mientras Takao disfrutaba de uno de sus clásicos pudines de vainilla, comiéndolo alegre, sentado frente a él—, Midorima tomó una decisión.<p>

El Oha–Asa de esa mañana había sido bien claro.

_"Hoy será un día positivo para los Cáncer. Aquello que parece irrealizable, de pronto deja de ser tan imposible. Todas esas cosas que quieres hacer… ¡es un buen momento para ponerlas en práctica! Lo único que necesitas es realizar los preparativos necesarios, ¡y todo irá viento en popa! Tu objeto de la suerte para hoy es una lupa."_

El pelinegro actuaba igual que siempre. Aquel día había sido él quien había pedaleado hasta el colegio, y durante todo el trayecto hasta allí había ido parloteando acerca de las mismas tonterías de siempre. Midorima, como siempre, se había limitado a oírlo sin decir nada —fingiendo que no le prestaba demasiada atención, aunque lo cierto era que escuchaba todo lo que el base le decía. Pero, en ese sentido, cualquiera hubiese pensado que nada había ocurrido entre ellos dos.

Aunque ambos sabían que la realidad era muy distinta.

Cuando Miyaji apareció durante el almuerzo para informarles que el entrenamiento de ese día había tenido que cancelarse, Shintarō arribó a la conclusión de que aquella era su oportunidad. Y, hombre serio y decidido como era, no pensaba desperdiciarla así como así.

— Por cierto, Takao. —El base alzó la mirada, suspendiendo la cuchara a medio camino por encima de su pudín de vainilla para prestar atención a su compañero, mientras lo contemplaba con gesto interrogante.— Hoy necesito que me acompañes a un lugar.

Takao arqueó una ceja; y al ver que Midorima no añadía nada que explicase a qué se refería, preguntó:

— ¿A dónde?

El escolta se ajustó los anteojos con solemnidad, cerrando los párpados en el proceso.

— Un lugar.

El brazo en cuyo extremo el de los ojos de halcón sostenía la cuchara cayó sobre la superficie de la mesa cuando el muchacho frunció el entrecejo, con media sonrisa irónica pintada en el rostro.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe y ni siquiera me dices a dónde? —Le preguntó incrédulo.

Midorima le clavó la mirada y asintió.

— Así es.

Y hubo algo en sus orbes verdes que causó que Takao _entendiese_. Un brillo muy peculiar refulgía en aquellos ojos del color de las esmeraldas; una chispa que evidenciaba las intenciones del escolta de Shūtoku y enviaba un estremecimiento a través de la columna vertebral del base de su equipo.

— Ah, Shin–chan… —Murmuró el pelinegro con voz calma y cantarina, como si se hallase por completo relajado —aunque, internamente, podía estar cualquier cosa excepto _tranquilo_. Tratando de mantener un gesto casual, volvió a hundir la cuchara dentro de su pudín.— Tú nunca cambias…

* * *

><p>Cuando acabó la última clase de ese día —química—, Takao se dedicó a observar a Midorima con gran interés mientras éste terminaba de guardar sus cosas en su mochila.<p>

— ¿Y a dónde vamos a ir? —Preguntó el de los ojos de halcón por enésima vez ese día —había pasado toda la jornada a partir del almuerzo insistiéndole a Midorima para tratar de sonsacarle a dónde era que quería que lo acompañase. Éste dejó lo que estaba haciendo para repetir —también por enésima vez— su clásico gesto de ajustarse los anteojos en actitud solemne.

— El hombre propone y Dios dispone, Takao. —Sentenció muy serio, con un tono que denotaba que lo que estaba diciendo era una obviedad.

El base puso los ojos en blanco.

— Shin–chan, sabes que eso no tiene nada que ver.

Midorima desvió la mirada de vuelta hacia sus cosas y chasqueó la lengua, molesto porque su respuesta evasiva hubiese sido tan fácilmente desechada. Sin embargo, no añadió nada más, acabando en ese momento de guardar sus útiles y cuadernos y cerrando la cremallera de su mochila. Ambos salieron del aula y bajaron por las escaleras en silencio. Takao desistió de su intento por averiguar a dónde quería Midorima que lo acompañase; al fin y al cabo, si su estrategia de pillarlo desprevenido con el interrogante para conseguir que le revelase la respuesta no había dado frutos en todo el día: no había motivos para que fuese a funcionar ahora. Además, de todas formas, ya habían salido del colegio y, por lo tanto, pronto se enteraría por mano propia de cuál era el lugar al que _Shin–chan_ quería ir. No tenía sentido seguir insistiendo para averiguar algo que pronto acabaría por descubrir de todas maneras.

El peliverde fue lo suficientemente descarado como para permitir que fuese Takao quien pedalease, incluso cuando el base no sabía a dónde tenía que conducir. Midorima se ubicó en el carro trasero y comenzó a dar indicaciones al número diez.

— Dobla a la derecha en la siguiente y luego continúa por tres cuadras más. —Indicó en cierto momento. Takao obedeció sin objeciones: al fin y al cabo, su curiosidad por saber a dónde estaban yendo lo mantenía distraído, evitando que se enojase o que hiciese ningún comentario al respecto.

Pedaleó unas cuantas cuadras más hasta que por fin Midorima anunció:

— Es aquí. —El base levantó la mirada y se llevó una sorpresa bastante desagradable cuando descubrió que se hallaban justo en la puerta de un supermercado común y corriente.

— ¿…Un mini–súper, Shin–chan? ¿Era _éste_ el lugar tan importante al que tenía que acompañarte? —Inquirió el de los ojos de halcón incrédulo, incapaz de creérselo —y con la decepción empañándole de modo evidente la voz.

Midorima bajó de un salto del carro trasero y, ajustándose los anteojos, alzó las cejas.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso esperabas alguna otra cosa en particular? —Inquirió con tranquilidad, manteniendo su gesto completamente serio.

Takao suspiró con pesar.

— Claro que no, Shin–chan. —Replicó —aunque la verdad era que era mentira. Había estado seguro de que, fuera lo que fuese lo que Midorima tenía en mente para aquella tarde, no era nada tan vulgar y corriente como ir al supermercado. El brillo en sus ojos durante el almuerzo le había dado a entender aquello. Y aun así… ahí estaban. Los dos, de pie frente a la puerta de un mini–súper que Takao ya había visitado una infinidad de veces.

— Bien. Entonces, si no tienes nada más que decir, sígueme. —Instó el peliverde; y Takao lo siguió hacia el interior de la tienda sin rechistar. A veces, era más productivo y menos problemático seguirle el juego al escolta —por raras que fuesen sus reglas— antes que rebelarse y tratar de cambiar su actitud.

* * *

><p>Fue Takao quien pedaleó a lo largo del camino desde el mini–súper hasta la casa de Midorima. Aquel trayecto fue mucho más duro que el anterior —sobre todo porque esa vez, además del cuerpo de Midorima, también había unas cuantas bolsas de compra repartidas de cualquier manera en el carro del que tiraba la bicicleta, lo cual añadía un montón de peso que las piernas de Takao tenían que desplazar a través de la ciudad.<p>

Por fin arribaron a la residencia del peliverde. Éste descendió del carro de un salto —Takao, sin embargo, se quedó encima del asiento de la bicicleta, con el cuerpo echado por encima del manubrio mientras jadeaba pesadamente.

— Takao. —Llamó Midorima al ver que el joven no se movía.

— D–dame un descanso, Shin–chan… —Musitó el base entre jadeos, haciendo un esfuerzo por apaciguar un poco su respiración entrecortada.— N–no puedo… más…

Midorima evaluó al contrario con la mirada durante unos cuantos segundos —como si tratase de discernir el estado en el que se hallaba— hasta que por fin dijo:

—… Bien. Cuando puedas, ayúdame a entrar las bolsas. —Pidió, dándose media vuelta y acercándose al portón de madera que constituía la entrada de la residencia; disponiéndose a abrirse camino hacia su interior.

Takao estaba tan ocupado tratando de recuperar el aliento, que le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que Midorima había sido un poco más amable que de costumbre con aquella última frase. El seis no era del tipo de persona que esperaba a que el otro se recompusiera para recibir su ayuda. Una expresión tal como "cuando puedas" se hallaba completamente por fuera de su vocabulario.

Entre los dos, demoraron tan sólo tres viajes en sacar todas las bolsas del interior del carro y llevarlas hasta la cocina. Cuando por fin hubieron acabado de llevar todo hasta allí, Takao se secó el sudor de la frente y anunció:

— Vale, en ese caso me ir–…

— Espera. —Lo interrumpió Midorima, dejando lo que estaba haciendo e irguiéndose para mirar al contrario. Echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor hasta localizar una bolsa especialmente desbordante de los productos que acababan de comprar. La tomó.— Ayúdame a guardar estas cosas. —Pidió, extendiendo la bolsa de compra llena hasta el borde a Takao. Una veloz mirada por parte del de los ojos de halcón le indicó que se trataba de una bolsa repleta de cosas que debían ser guardadas en la heladera.

El base inspiró profundamente y soltó un prolongado suspiro.

— Uf, Shin–chan, sí que me das trabajo… —Se quejó; sin embargo, tomó la bolsa que el escolta le tendía e hizo lo que le había pedido.

Mientras Takao empezaba a guardar la diversa serie de potes de yogur en la heladera, Midorima se lo quedó mirando por unos segundos. Había esperado que protestase mucho más ante su pedido —de hecho, ya había planeado qué respuestas ingeniosas darle cuando lo hiciese. Era extraño que hubiese accedido sin poner siquiera un "pero" —algo en plan "pero Shin–chan, ayúdame tú también" o "pero Shin–chan, fui yo quien pedaleó para traer todo esto hasta aquí, al menos podrías guardarlo tú". Esas protestas, sin embargo, jamás llegaron.

Por unos instantes, se le ocurrió pensar que Takao era demasiado amable con él.

Desechó esos pensamientos con un sacudón de cabeza, y comenzó a vaciar las bolsas de compra restantes, colocando los distintos elementos en sus respectivos lugares.

Cuando por fin acabaron de ordenar, Takao se incorporó y se estiró en toda su extensión.

— Vale, Shin–chan, entonces si ya no me necesitas más… —Empezó a decir.

— No, espera, Takao. —Se apresuró a frenarlo Midorima. Los hombros del base cayeron con agotamiento. Entrecerró los párpados y suspiró de modo audible, inflando las mejillas como si hiciese pucheros.

— ¿Y ahora qué pasa, Shin–chan? Estás un poco raro hoy. —Señaló el base con abatimiento.

Midorima chasqueó la lengua. Las cosas con Takao siempre solían salirle de modo natural. ¿Por qué de pronto parecía todo tan forzado? ¿Era porque ser consciente de sus verdaderas intenciones le impedía actuar con naturalidad?

Pensó rápidamente en alguna excusa. Porque la verdad era esa: había pasado toda la tarde inventando pretextos que retuviesen al base y le impidiesen irse a ninguna parte.

—… Hay algo que quiero que veas. —Sentenció el escolta, cerrando los párpados mientras repetía su clásico gesto de acomodarse los anteojos por encima de la nariz.— Sígueme.

Cuando el seis comenzó a caminar a través de la residencia en dirección al piso de arriba —y particularmente hacia su propia habitación—, Takao no puso reparos y fue detrás de él. No tenía idea de qué podía ser lo que _Shin–chan_ quería que viese; pero, por alguna extraña razón, sentía una sensación curiosa en la base del estómago, como si allí se le hubiese juntado un cúmulo de adrenalina que amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento, a causa de su propia intriga.

Takao entró en el cuarto después del peliverde y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Había estado allí una infinidad de veces; y, aun así, aquel día todo lo que había en aquella habitación le parecía totalmente ajeno, como si se hallase en un espacio por completo desconocido y no supiese bien a dónde tenía que ir.

— ¿Y bien, Shin–chan? ¿Qué–…? —Su interrogante se vio interrumpido de modo abrupto cuando, apenas hubo acabado de darse la vuelta, sintió cómo un par de labios presionaba contra su boca, con un ímpetu tal que rayaba el límite de lo violento. Aunque el movimiento tomó por sorpresa al diez, éste reaccionó rápido, a modo de reflejo: de inmediato cerró los ojos y comenzó a seguir el ritmo de los labios que se movían contra los suyos.

Pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de la realidad; y, haciendo uso de todas las fuerzas que poseían los músculos de sus brazos, apartó a Midorima de un empujón. A pesar de haber puesto todo su empeño en ello, no consiguió alejarlo demasiado —al fin y al cabo, el peliverde era mucho más alto y bastante más pesado que él—, pero sí lo suficiente como para que sus bocas se separasen.

— ¡S–S–Shin–chan! —Exclamó Takao entre tartamudeos, contemplando al otro con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa y sintiendo cómo la piel de sus mejillas se ruborizaba.— ¿Q–qué…? —A pesar de que lo intentó, no pudo completar el interrogante, que se desvaneció en el aire junto con su voz.

Midorima suspiró con pesar y se ajustó los anteojos —entrecerrando los ojos con un leve tinte de irritación brillando en ellos, como si se hallase un poco _molesto_.

— Takao. —Musitó con voz grave y decidida —denotando una firmeza que en su interior no sentía.— Sabes que no me gusta que me interrumpan.

El diez se dio cuenta de que, aunque el escolta hacía su máximo esfuerzo por permanecer serio e imperturbable, él también tenía las mejillas encendidas de un tono más rosado que lo normal.

— P–pero Shin–chan —insistió el base, pegando la espalda contra la puerta que él mismo acababa de cerrar—, ¿p–por qué…? —Maldita sea, no podía siquiera completar una maldita pregunta sin balbucear. Pero es que la manera en que _Shin–chan_ lo estaba mirando en ese momento lo dejaba sin palabras: lo observaba como si, justo entonces, el único objetivo del peliverde fuese volver a saborear los labios de Takao y perderse en ellos.

Midorima soltó un bufido bajo.

— ¿Te molesta? —Inquirió.

El pelinegro lo contempló mudo durante unos segundos, sin comprender a qué se refería.

— ¿…Qué cosa…? —Preguntó despacio, mirándolo confuso.

Midorima alzó una ceja, y entonces Takao entendió. Sintió cómo se ponía rojo _de verdad_ y desvió la mirada hacia un costado —aunque lo cierto era que seguía captando todos los movimientos del peliverde, gracias a su ojo de halcón. Por una vez, deseó haber tenido una capacidad de la vista sencillamente normal.

—… No —reconoció luego de unos instantes en silencio—, pero…

Aquello fue suficiente para el peliverde.

— En ese caso, no vuelvas a interrumpirme. —Ordenó el de anteojos, y sin más volvió a inclinarse hacia adelante para otra vez juntar su boca con la del base de su equipo. Los ojos de Takao se abrieron con sorpresa al retomar aquel contacto, mientras el peliverde recorría su brazo con una mano hasta alcanzar el extremo de éste; allí, entrelazó los dedos de ambos —y la mano de Takao en seguida se acomodó contra la de Midorima, cerrándose gustosa como si agradeciese la repentina calidez de la piel del escolta.

Takao ya no opuso resistencia. Cada punto de su cuerpo que tenía contacto con el de Midorima se hallaba demasiado a gusto como para tratar de frenarlo. Fue por eso que cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, siguiéndole el ritmo cuando los labios del seis empezaron a moverse acompasadamente contra los suyos; y cuando la lengua de Midorima se abrió paso hacia el interior de su boca, en vez de intentar detenerlo, juntó la suya propia con la de éste en movimientos insistentes que dejaban en claro que, de hecho, el base _quería_ hacer lo que en ese momento estaban haciendo.

Pasó su mano libre por detrás del escolta y trepó por su espalda hasta alcanzar la altura de su cuello, donde la dejó descansar, atrayendo al peliverde más cerca de él. Midorima pareció de acuerdo con aquel gesto, porque en seguida se aproximó todavía más al base, apretándolo contra la puerta y volviendo el espacio entre ellos casi nulo. El pecho de uno estaba prácticamente pegado al del otro; con el pulgar, el seis acarició el dorso de la mano de Takao —un gesto ínfimo que, sin embargo, no pasó desapercibido al diez; Takao sintió que se desharía allí mismo, ya que aquello le parecía demasiado _adorable_ por parte del contrario como para que fuese cierto. Y, aun así, sabía que no se lo había imaginado.

Había algo curioso en la manera en que Midorima lo estaba besando. Sus movimientos eran, sin lugar a dudas, insistentes y decididos: la forma en que sus labios se pegaban contra los del base, cómo su lengua se enroscaba contra la de éste, cómo sus cuerpos se juntaban con una vehemencia tal que parecía que fuesen a quedarse pegados; cada una de sus acciones evidenciaba el deseo, las _ganas incontenibles_, la firme voluntad del peliverde de mantener al base entre sus brazos y retenerlo allí quién sabía durante cuánto tiempo.

Y, sin embargo, Takao no se sentía como si estuviese siendo _forzado_. Era cierto que, al momento de la verdad, él no estaba oponiendo ningún tipo de resistencia en contra del de anteojos: ya que, al fin y al cabo, él _también_ quería hacer aquello. Pero, incluso teniendo eso en cuenta, el accionar de Midorima no era _violento_. Su beso era desesperado, como si sus labios no pudiesen tener suficiente de los de Takao —pero aquella aflicción no llegaba al punto de la agresividad, ya que incluso cuando su anhelo era evidente, la manera en que su cuerpo se apretaba contra el del pelinegro conservaba cierto matiz cuidadoso: como si, a pesar de su ansia irrefrenable, tratase de mantener cierto nivel de gentileza con el base; como si Kazunari fuese algo muy preciado que Shintarō temía romper.

Takao sintió que se le desharía el corazón ahí mismo. No pudo evitar preguntarse si Midorima se daba cuenta de la amabilidad con que actuaba en aquellas situaciones; si el escolta era consciente de la precaución que ponía cada vez que tenía al pelinegro entre sus brazos —y, fuese _Shin–chan_ consciente de ello o no, el diez tenía que reconocer para sí mismo que aquel aspecto del peliverde lo desarmaba totalmente.

El brazo que Midorima todavía tenía libre trepó por un costado de la figura de Takao hasta subir por su cuello. Continuó hasta que sus dedos se enredaron entre los cabellos oscuros del base —y, a pesar de que lo sostenía con seguridad, sus dedos no le tiraban del cabello ni le producían ningún dolor.

Por unos instantes, Takao no pudo evitar formularse un interrogante que desde el momento en que surgió en su mente no lo dejó tranquilo. Se preguntó si Midorima se habría dado cuenta de que, en cierta manera, _le gustaba_. No halló respuesta a esa pregunta; decidió arrinconarla en una esquina alejada de su mente: ya se ocuparía de eso luego.

No querían separarse. De verdad no querían hacerlo. Pero en algún momento tenían que parar; de modo que, cuando empezó a faltarles el aire y su respiración se volvió entrecortada, el peliverde se apartó del contrario —alejando su rostro del de éste y retirando la mano de detrás de su cabello, pero sin soltarle la mano que todavía mantenía firmemente agarrada entre sus dedos.

Apenas se hubieron separado, Takao buscó algún punto en el que clavar la vista, respirando pesadamente y consciente del tono rojizo que le teñía el rostro a causa de la vergüenza. Incapaz de soportar aquel silencio sepulcral, durante el cual Midorima se dedicó única y exclusivamente a mirarlo, el base farfulló:

— Shin–chan… ¿por qué… por qué haces… ya sabes? —Se sintió como un niño pequeño al plantearlo de esa manera, pero ya tenía bastantes problemas intentando apaciguar su respiración agitada —y tratando de calmar su corazón desbocado— como para preocuparse por aquello.

Y Midorima no pudo evitar pensar que el aspecto del diez en ese momento era absolutamente encantador: sonrojado, esforzándose por sostenerle la mirada —pero fallando en el intento y desviando los ojos nerviosamente cada cortos intervalos de tiempo. Se encontró a sí mismo admirando el contraste del tono rojizo del rostro de Takao con el matiz claro de su piel; y casi podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, que parecía haber perdido el control desde el mismísimo instante en que el peliverde había posado sus labios sobre los de su compañero.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de en _qué cosas_ estaba pensando, se apresuró a desechar aquella línea de pensamiento. De verdad, ¿acaso estaba pensando que, cuando se ponía nervioso, Takao… le parecía algo así como… bonito?

Carraspeó, tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

— Podría preguntarte lo mismo a ti. —Señaló el peliverde; Kazunari tragó de forma audible. Midorima tenía razón; y no era como si el base estuviese dispuesto a revelarle así sin más que sentía _algo_ por él. Las siguientes palabras del de anteojos fueron un alivio para el atormentado corazón del diez:–… Pero no te lo preguntaré si tú no me lo preguntas a mí.

Se hizo silencio por unos instantes, hasta que Takao finalmente asintió. Midorima deshizo su agarre, liberando la mano del contrario.

Y, aunque ninguno de los dos lo dijo en voz alta, ambos se arrepintieron de haberse soltado apenas segundos después de que el peliverde hubo roto aquel único lazo físico que los unía, sintiendo los dedos muy fríos después de haber perdido el contacto con los del otro.

* * *

><p>Esa noche, Midorima encontró bastante difícil conciliar el sueño. Acostumbraba a acostarse temprano y, por consiguiente, dormirse temprano; sin embargo, aquella noche, con la lluvia golpeando con fuerza contra la ventana y los truenos resonando allá arriba entre las nubes, parecía que le tomaría bastante tiempo poder quedarse dormido.<p>

No era como si el hecho de que no pudiese dormirse fuese culpa de la tormenta, de todas maneras. Lo cierto era que el zumbido de sus pensamientos ahogaba por completo el golpeteo de las gotas y el profundo rugido de los truenos.

Shintarō era una persona que _odiaba_ tener dudas. No le gustaba dar vueltas en torno a las cosas —era por ello que, una vez que decidía algo, iba a por ello sin volver a cuestionarse si era la decisión correcta. A pesar de todo, apenas habían transcurrido veinticuatro horas que la resolución que había hecho la noche anterior ya no le parecía tan segura.

No era como si Takao le gustase. Aquello era de lo que el peliverde había conseguido convencerse la noche anterior —cuando, al igual que en ese momento, se había dedicado a reflexionar sobre los sucesos recientes y sobre cuál era el motivo exacto por el que sentía tantas ganas de besar al base.

Sin embargo, en ese momento no podía asegurar que no fuese _eso_ lo que le pasaba. Estaba a años luz de poder decir que estaba enamorado de su compañero —pero había algo que, sin dudas, le _atraía_ de él; ¿por qué, si no, sentía tantas ansias por volver a probar sus labios y entrelazar sus dedos con los de él? Y, aunque aquel ávido deseo podría haberse debido a algo meramente físico, Midorima tenía la sensación de que aquel no era el caso.

Era inevitable reconocerlo después de los pensamientos que habían cruzado su cabeza aquella tarde. Pensamientos tales como que el base era amable, o que le gustaba cómo se sonrojaba, o que el sonido del latido de su corazón le llenaba el pecho de una sensación cálida, o que…

Midorima se cubrió el rostro con las manos en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación —totalmente abochornado por estar teniendo semejantes pensamientos. ¿Cómo podía siquiera concebir unas ideas tan locas como aquellas? Que a él le gustase el insoportable, hiperactivo, y excesivamente entusiasta _Takao_… Era simplemente…

Pero entonces se le ocurrió pensar que, en parte, el indomable entusiasmo del base lo había salvado en muchas ocasiones —ocasiones en las que habían tenido que asistir a eventos a los que todo el equipo de baloncesto tenía que acudir, y en las cuales Kazunari le había ahorrado el tener que actuar amablemente con varios desconocidos, entablando él mismo conversación con ellos; o, también, ayudándolo a resolver problemas que —Midorima debía reconocer— no habría podido solucionar por sí mismo. Además, ser tan hiperactivo como Takao no era algo exactamente _malo_; vale, podía ser irritante según las circunstancias, pero no había nada de malo en no ser un perezoso o un holgazán —como Aomine o Murasakibara–; más bien al contrario. Y, además, Midorima no era del tipo que sonreía con facilidad; siempre tenía un aura bastante hostil a su alrededor, de modo que tal vez fuese bueno que Takao lo compensase con su constante alegría —ya que, además, sus sonrisas eran algo así como bonitas…

_Madre santa_.

No estaba seguro de si lo perturbaba más el haber pensado que las sonrisas de Takao le gustaban, o darse cuenta de que iba _en serio_ con aquel pensamiento.

Pero en realidad, cualquier persona era capaz de darse cuenta de que la forma de sonreír del diez de Shūtoku resultaba agradable a la vista. Incluso Shintarō podía hacerlo. No tenía nada que ver con la posibilidad de que el base le gustase, ¿no era cierto?

Era una excusa tan pobre que hasta a él le dio pena.

Pero, de todas formas, ¿no estaría confundido por el simple agradecimiento que sentía hacia el diez? Vale, era verdad que éste lo había ayudado en un sinfín de ocasiones, que había sabido adaptarse a su manera de ser y que había sido la persona que más había aguantado a Midorima desde que el peliverde había nacido —exceptuando tal vez a sus padres—: con todas sus mañas y sus malos humores. Incluso aunque se la pasase repitiendo que Takao le parecía muy molesto y que no le importaba si lo atropellaba un tren, el escolta debía reconocer que estaba muy agradecido con él y que, en cierta manera, se preocupaba _aunque fuera un poquito_ por su persona.

¿No sería simplemente que estaba confundiendo esa sencilla emoción de gratitud, con algo mucho más profundo que en realidad no existía?

Los retortijones en su estómago cuando recordaba cómo lo había mirado el pelinegro aquella tarde, luego de que hubiesen vuelto a besarse, no parecían estar de acuerdo con eso. Y cuando se daba cuenta de que aquella expresión y aquel beso habían tenido lugar en la misma habitación en la que se hallaba en ese momento, casi podía percibir cómo una sensación extraña se desparramaba por el interior de su cuerpo —llenándole las venas de una calidez indescriptible.

— Vale. —Masculló para sí mismo, rompiendo el silencio que había gobernado en la habitación durante el último rato, y elevando su voz por encima del golpeteo de la lluvia.— Está bien. —Accedió, apretando los dientes y consciente del intenso rubor del que, gracias a Dios, en ese momento, en la oscuridad de su cuarto, sólo él se podía percatar.

Y, aunque no expresó en voz alta a qué se refería exactamente con aquellas afirmaciones, no necesitó hacerlo para darse cuenta de la magnitud de lo que acababa de asumir.

Se colocó de lado sobre el colchón, echándose las frazadas por encima y subiéndoselas hasta que lo taparon hasta el cuello. Chasqueó la lengua, ligeramente molesto.

Takao no lo dejaba tranquilo ni siquiera cuando no estaba presente.

Aunque no estaba molesto con él por ello. No, de hecho, su irritación era más bien consigo mismo, y provenía de ser consciente de que la idea de que el base llenase sus pensamientos —incluso cuando no estaba allí— no lo molestaba en absoluto.

* * *

><p>El martes resultó ser un día agotador. Midorima no había dormido bien —y, para colmo, aunque la suerte de los Cáncer para ese día no era lo que se dice desastrosa, tampoco era exactamente fenomenal. Después de una larga jornada repleta de exámenes, llegó la hora del entrenamiento junto con el resto del equipo de baloncesto. Como el día anterior no habían podido practicar, y el partido de práctica del jueves —contra Tōō— se aproximaba, el entrenador decidió que aquel día duplicarían los valores normales que solían manejar en los entrenamientos normales.<p>

Fue por eso que, cuando el entrenamiento de ese día acabó, el equipo de Shūtoku por entero se encontró a sí mismo sin fuerzas; todos sus miembros se hallaban desparramados por el suelo del gimnasio, respirando entrecortadamente y con el corazón latiéndoles a mil. Incluso Midorima, con su resistencia y su capacidad sobresaliente dentro del deporte, tuvo que dejarse caer sobre el suelo para recuperar el aliento, cuando el silbato del entrenador por fin anunció que habían terminado.

Luego de varios minutos, Takao se incorporó, sentándose mientras se refregaba los ojos con los nudillos. El sudor le chorreaba por todas partes, y sentía los músculos tan tensos que estaba seguro de que al día siguiente no podría siquiera moverse. Cielo santo, ¿en qué estaba pensando el entrenador, dándoles un entrenamiento como ése? ¡Si seguían así, cuando llegase el día del partido contra Tōō, apenas podrían moverse!

— Vamos, Takao. —Lo sorprendió oír la voz de Midorima, repentinamente muy cerca de él —pero más lo asombró divisar que el peliverde se hallaba de pie justo delante de él, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Aquel gesto era tan impropio de Midorima que incluso el resto de sus compañeros de equipo se lo quedó mirando, todos ellos atónitos ante la repentina amabilidad del escolta.

Takao sintió cómo su rostro se acaloraba; decidiendo no cuestionarlo, tomó su mano y se ayudó de él para incorporarse sobre sus piernas. El peliverde se dio cuenta de cómo lo miraban los otros, pero no les prestó atención —incluso el entrenador lo contemplaba con gesto ligeramente asombrado–; se ajustó los anteojos con solemnidad.

Takao lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

— Gracias, Shin–chan~ —Le dijo con tono amable. El escolta lo miró durante unos segundos pero luego desvió la mirada; parecía ligeramente nervioso por algún motivo, y tenía las mejillas rojas —aunque bien podía ser por el terrible régimen de práctica al que acababan de sobrevivir. Se dio media vuelta y, sin decir nada más, se encaminó hacia los vestuarios. El base lo siguió alegre —y aunque sentía todos y cada uno de los miembros de su cuerpo agarrotados y doloridos, por algún misterioso motivo de pronto se sentía ligero como una pluma.

* * *

><p>Fue un alivio estar duchado luego de aquella jornada tan agotadora. El agua tibia de la ducha relajaba los músculos, además de que arrastraba consigo todo el sudor y la suciedad generados durante el entrenamiento. Y volver a ponerse el uniforme del colegio —que estaba relativamente limpio— luego de haber vestido la pegajosa vestimenta del entrenamiento durante tanto rato… simplemente no tenía comparación.<p>

Takao y Midorima se encaminaron juntos hacia donde habían aparcado la bicicleta. Ninguno de los dos decía nada —aunque había cierto nivel de tensión en el ambiente, lo cierto era que ambos estaban demasiado cansados como para notarlo.

Sin embargo, incluso Takao tuvo que decir algo cuando, sin ninguna advertencia previa, el peliverde se acomodó sobre el asiento de la bicicleta y colocó las manos sobre el manubrio —dispuesto a ser él quien pedalease aquella vez.

— ¿…Shin–chan? —Preguntó el base sorprendido, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

—… Sube. —Se limitó a decir Midorima. Takao no insistió —de un salto, se metió en el carro trasero y, al instante, el seis comenzó a pedalear.

Aunque no decía nada, lo cierto era que la mente del pelinegro funcionaba a toda velocidad. Aquel día Midorima estaba siendo inusualmente amable con él —_demasiado_ amable, tal vez. Se preguntó si el joven iría a pedirle alguna cosa luego —ya que tenía la costumbre de tratar a los demás con amabilidad sólo cuando iba a pedirles algo más tarde. Sin embargo, no tenía pinta de que _Shin–chan_ fuese a requerir nada de él. De hecho, de alguna manera que Takao no podía describir, parecía estar tratándolo amablemente tan sólo _porque sí_.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del edificio donde Takao vivía, el muchacho descendió del carro de un salto y observó a Midorima dispuesto a agradecerle; pero el de anteojos se le adelantó.

—… Mañana conduciré yo también, de camino al colegio. —Anunció.

Takao se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta. Le tomó casi medio minuto reponerse al shock inicial y conseguir elaborar una respuesta.

—… Shin–chan, ¿estás seguro de que estás bien? —Preguntó con tono preocupado, mirando al contrario con consternación.

Midorima carraspeó y se ajustó los anteojos.

— Claro que sí, ¿por qué lo dices? —Inquirió como quien no quiere la cosa.

Takao alzó una ceja.

— Por nada… —Murmuró; aunque no fue capaz de contener la risita que surgió de su garganta justo después de eso. Sus labios se curvaron ligeramente en una sonrisa, y cuando notó que el contrario lo observaba con gesto interrogante y un poco contrariado, la misma se amplió.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó el peliverde con gesto hosco, cruzándose de brazos mientras contemplaba al contrario, irritado. _Qué tsundere_, no pudo evitar pensar el base.

— Nada, nada, Shin–chan… —Se apresuró a asegurar Takao, haciendo un esfuerzo por detener sus risas.— Nos vemos mañana, entonces.

El base comenzó a alejarse, rumbo a la entrada del edificio. Sin embargo, se detuvo a medio camino. Se dio la vuelta y miró a ambos lados de la calle; no había ni un alma por allí, aparte de ellos dos.

Takao no supo bien cómo ocurrió. Se limitó a seguir el irrefrenable impulso que le surgió en su interior —y que le indicaba que, en ese momento, Midorima se veía demasiado adorable, y la calle demasiado vacía como para desperdiciar la oportunidad. Por ello, cubrió la distancia que lo separaba del peliverde de un par de saltos, y sin previo aviso plantó sus labios sobre los del contrario en un beso repentino.

Tuvo que ponerse en puntitas de pie y colocar las manos en su cuello para alcanzar la boca del contrario. Apenas un instante antes de cerrar los ojos, percibió cómo los de Midorima se abrían con sorpresa. Fue un beso muy breve —de hecho duró apenas unos segundos; pero aun así, bastó para que el ritmo cardíaco de ambos se acelerara de modo abrupto.

Takao lo soltó y le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja —aunque, inevitablemente, se había ruborizado.

— Hasta mañana, Shin–chan~ —Saludó; y, sin añadir nada más, se dio media vuelta y se alejó, hasta entrar en el edificio y desaparecer tras la puerta, cerrándola detrás de sí.

Midorima permaneció casi un minuto entero allí parado, sin saber bien qué hacer; aquel gesto repentino lo había atontado, y sentía como si su rostro se hallase en llamas. Cuando volvió en sí, miró nerviosamente hacia los lados, temiendo que alguien pudiese haberlos visto; pero, aparentemente, Takao había sido precavido, porque allí no había nadie más que él mismo.

Cuando por fin decidió que no podía quedarse allí parado durante toda su vida, volvió a colocar los pies en los pedales y echó a andar rumbo hacia su casa —odiándose a sí mismo cuando se percató de que, de pronto, sentía como si tuviese un montón de mariposas revoloteando en el interior de su panza.

Sin embargo —y en cuanto se hubo recuperado un poco de la sorpresa—, gran parte del camino hasta su casa lo recorrió con una sutil sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les parece? La verdad adoro la actitud tsundere de Shin-chan.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado, sobre todo porque lo escribí mientras se suponía que estudiaba física... xD No olviden señalar cualquier cosa que deseen en un comentario, no muerdo –de hecho, me alegro un montón cada vez que me llega un mail avisándome que hay una nueva review ;w;**

**¡Saludos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Siento mucho la tardanza ^^; Lo bueno es que mis exámenes están por terminar (los más importantes y difíciles ya pasaron, así que...), de modo que tendré más tiempo para actualizar esto :'D**

**No tengo mucho más que decir, excepto agradecer por los favoritos y follows, y bueno, aunque las agradezco individualmente, también por las reviews ^^ Son un amor.**

**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

><p>Kazunari hundió la cuchara en su pudín de vainilla. La sustancia gelatinosa tembló al contacto con el metal, oponiendo poca resistencia a su avance. Había infinitos motivos por los que al muchacho le encantaba aquel postre, pero sin dudas uno de ellos era su contextura suave e inconsistente —además de que le divertía ver su movimiento cada vez que atravesaba la sustancia con la cuchara.<p>

— Takao.

— ¿Hmm…?

— El sábado, necesito que me acompañes a un lugar.

El pelinegro interrumpió el movimiento de la cuchara —rebosante de pudín—, que recorría el camino hasta su boca, para alzar la vista y contemplar al contrario; dejando el utensilio suspendido en medio del aire.

— ¿Otra vez?

Midorima se limitó a asentir.

— Y me imagino que, de nuevo, no piensas decirme a dónde, ¿no, Shin–chan?

Midorima asintió de nuevo, ajustándose los anteojos mientras decía:

— Me alegra ver que entiendes tan rápido.

Takao suspiró e introdujo la cucharada de pudín en su boca. _Ah, Shin–chan, Shin–chan… Tú nunca cambias_, pensó el base mientras saboreaba aquella delicia de vainilla que vendían en el comedor del colegio. Bueno, en realidad, no podía quejarse. El pudín que estaba comiendo en ese preciso momento había sido pagado por Midorima —para la gran sorpresa de Takao.

Era ciertamente extraño. La amabilidad del peliverde en torno a él los últimos días era _muy _inusual; inusual hasta el punto de lo llamativo. Que hubiese comprado el pudín de Takao por él —sin que éste se lo pidiese siquiera—, considerando lo tacaño que era Midorima, era algo que daba mucho de lo que hablar. El peliverde nunca era amable con nadie. Sumergido en su propio mundo de objetivos y preocupaciones, solía argüir que no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por los demás.

Por supuesto, Takao sabía que en realidad eso era porque era un auténtico _tsundere_ —y uno en extremo recalcitrante, además. Se trataba sólo de una fachada. Ninguna de las excusas de _Shin–chan_ lo engañaba a él, cuyo ojo de halcón todo lo veía —sin importar qué tan oculto se hallase.

No pudo evitar sentir una inmensa curiosidad respecto a cuál sería el lugar al que Midorima quería que lo acompañase el sábado. Desde el principio decidió no hacerse ilusiones; con toda probabilidad, acabarían yendo al mini–súper, a la farmacia, o alguna tontería similar, y las esperanzas de Takao acabarían siendo echadas por tierra.

_Espera un momento,_ musitó una vocecita en el interior de su mente. _¿Esperanzas de qué?_

Ah, ya estaba pensando tonterías. Los pensamientos que habían colmado su cabeza durante los últimos días y que involucraban a Midorima lo estaban confundiendo. Porque vale, era cierto que a él le… _pasaba algo_ con el escolta de Shūtoku; pero eso no significaba que el sentimiento fuese recíproco, ni mucho menos que Midorima fuese a hacer en absoluto nada como…

_Se trata de Shin–chan, es obvio que él no invitaría a nadie a salir ni aunque estuviese completamente enamorado. Es demasiado _tsundere _para algo como eso._

_Salir_ con Midorima… Pero en una cita de verdad…

Se lo imaginó por un segundo.

Takao se atragantó con el bocado de pudín que acababa de meterse en la boca; empezó a toser estrepitosamente, y tuvo que agarrarse el cuello y obligarse a tragar para no quedarse sin aire, mientras hacía un esfuerzo por volver a regularizar su respiración, jadeando.

— ¿Takao? —Inquirió Midorima, inclinándose hacia adelante sobre la silla para ver si el otro estaba bien.

— T–tranquilo, Sh–Shin–chan, no… no fue nada… —Consiguió articular el pelinegro, mientras intentaba recuperar su ritmo de respiración normal —siendo consciente de su repentino sonrojo. Por fortuna, el tono escarlata de sus mejillas podía atribuirse a la brusquedad con la que se había ahogado, de modo que Midorima no tenía modo de siquiera sospechar sus verdaderas causas.

Dios santo, necesitaba aprender a controlar sus pensamientos o no duraría demasiado.

* * *

><p>— El hombre propone y Dios dispone, Aomine. Yo soy un hombre que–…<p>

— Córtala ya con esa frase ridícula, Midorima. Si fuese así, no estarías perdiendo.

El as de Shūtoku chasqueó la lengua, irritado tanto porque el peliazulado lo hubiese interrumpido como porque el argumento en su contra fuese tan sólido. Aomine tenía razón: por fin había llegado el partido de práctica de Shūtoku contra Tōō, y los segundos iban ganando por 76 — 59. Aomine se hallaba parado justo en frente de él, contemplándolo con expresión mezcla de escepticismo y aburrimiento mientras aguardaban a que el tiempo fuera —pedido por el entrenador de Tōō, que parecía querer darle unas cuantas indicaciones a Wakamatsu— tocase su fin.

El peliverde hizo ademán de responder algo, pero alguien más se le adelantó.

— ¿Hah? No me parece que seas el indicado para decir eso, Aomine. —Apuntó Takao, apareciendo justo por al lado de Midorima e inclinándose hacia él hasta apoyar su espalda contra su costado, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Aomine con expresión burlona.— Tú vas por ahí con eso de _"El único que puede vencerme soy yo mismo"_ pero bien que Seirin te venció, en la Winter Cup.

Por la cara que puso Aomine en ese momento, pareció como si se hubiese tragado un limón.

Midorima, en su interior, tuvo que reconocer que envidiaba la capacidad de Takao para salir con respuestas ingeniosas de forma casi inmediata. En lo más profundo y secreto de su mente, se alegró de tener al pelinegro de su parte.

Aomine no sabía qué demonios responder, por lo que se limitó a chasquear la lengua y alejarse, retomando su posición en la cancha; pues, justo en ese momento, Wakamatsu volvió al campo de juego, habiendo terminado su conversación con el entrenador.

— Bien, continuemos~ —Instó Imayoshi con tono casual, quien había oído la conversación entre ambos ases desde lejos y se reía por lo bajo, de forma disimulada.

* * *

><p>El partido terminó 95 — 93 a favor de Tōō. Shūtoku, gracias a la sobresaliente cooperación entre Takao y Midorima —sumada a la eficiencia de Ōtsubo debajo de la canasta, y a la coordinación de Miyaji y Kimura con el resto del equipo—, consiguió acortar la brecha de diferencia entre ambos equipos, pero antes de que hubiesen podido alcanzar su puntaje, el reloj había anunciado el final del encuentro. Era plausible que, de haber continuado el partido durante cinco minutos más, Shūtoku los hubiese alcanzado e incluso superado.<p>

Pero el tiempo no había alcanzado y por eso habían perdido por una ínfima diferencia de dos puntos.

— Ahh, qué frustrante, Shin–chan. —Comentó Takao con un tono que, incluso en su resignación, conservaba cierto matiz cantarín. Gotas de sudor chorreaban por el rostro y los brazos del base, que en ese momento se secaba el cuello con una toalla.— Estuvimos a punto de dárselos vuelta~

Midorima asintió para expresar su acuerdo, destapando una botella de agua mientras decía:

— Es verdad. Unos minutos más, y habríamos ganado nosotros. —Aquel día, las estadísticas de Cáncer eran mejores que las de Virgo, por lo que estaba seguro de ello.

Takao le posó una mano en el hombro, dedicándole una sonrisa alegre.

— Ahh, ¡pero no te preocupes, Shin–chan! —Exclamó con gesto despreocupado, mientras le daba palmaditas.— Seguro que la vez que viene los venceremos, ya verás… ~

— Takao. —Se quejó el peliverde, intentando apartarse del toque del pelinegro —sin éxito. Se resignó y permitió que el otro lo palmease en el hombro mientras tomaba un profundo trago de agua.

Desde unos metros de distancia, Aomine se dedicaba a observarlos. El ala–pívot parecía bastante satisfecho consigo mismo —al fin y al cabo, había vencido. No le importaba ser consciente de que Midorima había estado cerca de alcanzarlo; porque, precisamente, había estado _cerca_: no había podido concretar su victoria. Los partidos duraban un tiempo reglamentario, y si el peliverde no conseguía hacerse con el triunfo en ese lapso, entonces no podía decirse que hubiese ganado.

Sin embargo, oculto detrás de su gesto pagado de sí mismo y despreocupado, el moreno se revolvía con cierta intriga a causa de lo que estaba observando en ese preciso momento. No solía prestar atención a lo que lo rodeaba, de modo que hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta: pero ahora que se fijaba, Midorima parecía… distinto, a como solía ser en sus tiempos en Teikō.

Por un lado, era cierto que aparentaba confiar más que nunca en sus compañeros de equipo. Al igual que Aomine, Midorima era famoso por ser del tipo de persona que prefería hacer jugadas en solitario antes que dar pases —incluso cuando esto último era la mejor opción. Por ese motivo, era asombroso ver cómo, de pronto, el escolta parecía haber cambiado de actitud y realizaba una gran variedad de jugadas en combinación con el resto de sus compañeros, dando pases con relativa frecuencia, reconociendo que ejecutar un tiro a la canasta por cuenta propia no era siempre la mejor opción.

Pero aquello no era lo más sorprendente. Aomine ya había visto aquello en el partido de Shūtoku contra Rakuzan. No; lo más impresionante era lo cercano que parecía Midorima con el base de su equipo (la única persona de todo el equipo cuyo nombre Aomine recordaba, aparte del propio Midorima).

La relación entre el de anteojos y Takao era ciertamente extraña. Incluso un tipo como Aomine, que rara vez se fijaba en los demás, se daba cuenta de que Midorima era… alguien con quien era difícil tratar. El muchacho tenía su… forma muy especial de ser, en cierto sentido.

Dicho en otras palabras, era un cascarrabias, un malhumorado, alguien bastante reservado, y al que le desagradaba el contacto con la gente en general —a la que no sabía cómo tratar. En resumidas cuentas, no era alguien a quien las personas tendiesen a acercarse; ya el simple hecho de que midiese más de un metro noventa (sumado a que tenía siempre esa expresión tan seria pintada en la cara) ahuyentaba a la gente: todos sus rasgos, combinados entre sí, resultaban _intimidantes_.

Aomine desconocía las circunstancias que habían llevado a Takao a acercarse a alguien como Midorima —de hecho, no se le ocurría ningún motivo por el cual alguien pudiese querer acercarse a semejante _tsundere_ gruñón y arisco—, pero si estaba seguro de algo, era de que era extraño que el seis le permitiese acercársele _tanto_. Ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba la última vez que había visto a Midorima en solitario —sin la ruidosa compañía del pequeño base de su equipo. A pesar de que era más que evidente que el escolta actuaba con cierta brusquedad en torno a él, resultaba bastante sorprendente que hubiese aguantado tanto tiempo sin matarlo.

O Takao tenía una capacidad de supervivencia asombrosa, o había _algo_ en él que hacía que Midorima no se lo sacase de encima a los golpes.

Contemplando desde lejos la forma en que el de los ojos de halcón le daba palmaditas en el hombro y se reía, mientras Midorima se dedicaba a fingir que lo ignoraba —tomando profundos tragos de una botella de agua—, Aomine llegó a la conclusión que debía ser un poco de ambas cosas.

* * *

><p>El sábado por la mañana, Takao se encontró a sí mismo en un estado de nervios extremo. Era algo casi sin precedentes: el base no solía ponerse nervioso <em>jamás<em>, sin importar qué clase de perspectiva le pusiesen por delante. Ni siquiera cuando se había enfrentado a Rakuzan junto al resto de sus compañeros de Shūtoku, en la semifinal de la Winter Cup, había llegado a un estado de nervios que fuese digno de mención —tal vez había estado un poco ansioso por entrar a la cancha y empezar a jugar, pero allí se había acabado el asunto. De hecho, la única vez que recordaba haberse puesto nervioso, había sido hacía bastante tiempo, en una ocasión en que había roto el objeto de la suerte de Midorima —un jarrón de vidrio— y no había sabido cómo demonios decírselo y sobrevivir al mismo tiempo.

Parecía ser que estaba destinado a que sus nervios surgiesen por culpa de Midorima. Porque, esta vez, también se hallaba nervioso por su causa.

— ¡Maldición, Shin–chan! —Maldijo el de los ojos de halcón en voz alta, mientras daba vueltas por el interior de su habitación, mirando a su alrededor de forma frenética pero sin detener sus ojos durante demasiado tiempo en ningún lugar; en busca de algo que le diese una _respuesta_. Sí, una respuesta era lo que Takao necesitaba en ese momento.

¿Por qué no podía el peliverde ser un poco más directo y limitarse a decirle a dónde irían esa tarde? De esa forma, Takao no tendría tantos problemas. ¿Sería realmente como la vez anterior, que habían ido nada más que al mini–súper? ¿O tendría _Shin–chan_ alguna otra cosa en mente?

Takao había decidido no hacerse ilusiones al respecto; pero, ¿y qué si asumía que irían a un lugar cualquiera para que el seis hiciese sus compras, y al final resultaba estar totalmente equivocado y acababan yendo a otro lugar distinto?

En realidad, no se le ocurría a dónde podría querer llevarlo Midorima si no era a comprar alguna tontería, pero ¡no importaba si él no tenía ideas! El punto era que, en ese momento, el base no podía tranquilizarse; porque, como no sabía a dónde irían, tampoco sabía para qué prepararse, ni qué demonios vestir.

Vale. Sí. Takao se sentía como una quinceañera que no sabía qué ponerse para la primera cita con su novio; pero nada de eso era relevante. Quinceañera o no, el caso era que estaba _preocupado_. Preocupado por asumir que la salida era una simple compra en el supermercado, equivocarse, y estar vestido demasiado informal. Preocupado por pensar lo contrario, equivocarse también, y llevar prendas demasiado formales para la ocasión.

En resumidas cuentas, el de los ojos de halcón no tenía idea sobre qué hacer al respecto de la vestimenta; y por eso, a medida que los minutos transcurrían, comenzaba a sumergirse cada vez más en un vórtice de pánico y desasosiego del que no sabía cómo salir.

De pronto, su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

_"Tamesareteru, subete wa erabareru tame ni~ Tsuyoi ishi de, onore wo uragirazu ni susumunda~ Soko kara darou!~"_

Mientras la melodía sonaba, Takao se dedicó a buscar con desesperación el dispositivo en el interior de su bolso —donde se lo había dejado olvidado luego de llegar a casa la tarde anterior. Aquel era el inconfundible tono de llamada de Midorima; un ringtone que el base rara vez tenía la oportunidad de oír, porque que el peliverde lo llamase era tan infrecuente que Takao estaba seguro de poder contar las veces que lo había hecho con los dedos de una única mano. Solía ser él quien llamaba al escolta —y no al revés.

— ¡Shin–chan! —Exclamó a las apuradas, en cuanto se llevó el auricular al oído.

_"Qué ruidoso. ¿Pasó algo?"_ Inquirió la voz de Midorima desde el otro lado de la línea. Takao, en un principio, no entendió a qué se refería —pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba respirando de modo irregular, por lo que con toda probabilidad sonaría bastante agitado a través del teléfono —algo que, sin dudas, había llamado la atención del escolta, porque además era _cierto_.

— Ah, n–no es nada, Shin–chan. —Se apresuró a asegurar, balbuceando. Sonó tan poco convincente, que en seguida se apresuró a añadir:– ¿Acaso te preocupas por mí, Shin–chan~?

_"Claro que no." _Respondió al instante Midorima. A Takao no lo asombró su negativa. _Qué tsundere_, pensó el base, sonriéndose en silencio y olvidándose por unos instantes de sus nervios.

— ¿Por qué me llamas? ¿Pasó algo? —Preguntó Kazunari, sintiendo una gran curiosidad al respecto. Al fin y al cabo, el escolta tenía que tener un muy buen motivo para haberlo llamado.

Hubo silencio del otro lado de la línea. Takao aguardó —al fin y al cabo, podía percibir la respiración de Midorima del otro lado del teléfono, señal de que la comunicación no se había cortado–; y, cuando el base estuvo a punto de perder la paciencia e insistirle para que le dijese _algo_, se oyó la voz del peliverde:

_"Quería asegurarme de que no has olvidado que hoy nos encontraremos a las cinco."_

Aquello reavivó la sensación de nervios de Kazunari; un relámpago que lo recorrió de extremo a extremo por su cuerpo, como si se tratase de un shock eléctrico. Takao decidió no imponer más esfuerzo sobre sus pobres piernas, que apenas lo sostenían a causa de la ansiedad, y se dejó caer boca arriba sobre la cama, permitiendo que sus extremidades inferiores le colgasen justo por el borde de la misma.

— Shin–chan, me lo recordaste como mínimo cinco veces ya. —Señaló con tono resignado —un tono que intentaba aparentar tranquilidad, y que lo conseguía de modo bastante efectivo.— ¿Cuánto más–…?

_"Más vale prevenir que curar. Y, teniendo en cuenta que se trata de ti…" _Midorima dejó la frase sin acabar, su voz evidenciando su contrariedad.

— ¡Qué cruel, Shin–chan! Casi nunca te dejo plantado, y además–…

_"Casi." _Apuntó el peliverde, interrumpiendo al contrario. _"Y, además, supongo que prefieres que no mencione nada al respecto de tu puntualidad."_ Takao no tenía respuesta para eso. En ocasiones, el pelinegro podía ser en extremo impuntual —en contraste con su compañero, que llegaba temprano a todos lados. A Takao le gustaba molestarlo diciéndole que llegar antes _también _era una forma de impuntualidad.

— ¿Era sólo para eso? Podrías haberme mandado un mensaje. —Señaló el de los ojos de halcón, con cierto matiz decepcionado manchando su voz. Subió las piernas al colchón y las cruzó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para observar el reloj en la pared. Doce menos cuarto. Todavía tenía tiempo de sobra. Se le ocurrió que quizás podría preguntarle a Midorima a dónde demonios irían —pero estaba bastante seguro de que no obtendría ninguna respuesta concreta.

De vuelta, hubo sólo silencio desde el otro lado de la línea; al menos así fue durante unos momentos, en los cuales Midorima pareció reflexionar sobre lo que el pelinegro acababa de decirle.

_"… Puede ser. Da igual. Nos vemos."_ Replicó de repente; y sin darle tiempo a Takao de responder, cortó la comunicación de modo abrupto.

Kazunari contempló su teléfono móvil por unos instantes, con la vista clavada en la imagen del fondo hasta que la pantalla se puso negra; acto seguido, lo cerró, lo dejó en un punto al azar sobre la cama, e inspirando hondo cerró los ojos. Todavía estaba un poco nervioso; pero de alguna manera, oír la voz de Midorima lo había tranquilizado, aunque fuese apenas.

— _Shin–chan… _—Murmuró, tan bajito que sólo él mismo hubiese podido oírse de haber habido otra persona en la habitación.— _Qué problemático…_

* * *

><p>Takao alzó las cejas, incrédulo. Vale, había dejado vagar su mente más de la cuenta, pero nunca se hubiese imaginado algo como <em>aquello<em>. Es decir… ¡era _Shin–chan_! Esperar algo así del peliverde era demasiado…

El pelinegro no sabía cuál era la palabra que lo describía. ¿Irracional? ¿Descabellado? ¿Delirante?

Midorima se ajustó los anteojos con solemnidad.

— No pienses que estamos aquí por ti, Takao. Vinimos hasta aquí porque _yo_ quise hacerlo. Y, además, como vinimos los dos, me hicieron un descuento del cincuenta por ciento: por eso te traje a ti. —Sentenció el seis con gesto muy serio, como si estuviese dando la explicación de algo que bajo ninguna circunstancia quería que fuese malinterpretado.

A lo lejos se oyeron los berreos de un bebé. Dos niños pasaron corriendo justo por al lado de donde ellos se encontraban: el niño arrojaba palomitas de maíz en los cabellos rubios de la niña, que huía de él entre risas, tambaleándose a paso acelerado. A lo lejos se divisaba una mujer —con toda probabilidad, su madre— que los llamaba en plan _"¡Kōtarō! ¡Deja a Kirimi en paz y vengan aquí!"_

Por debajo de aquellas exclamaciones —y del insoportable llanto del bebé, cuya ubicación era un misterio pero que de todas maneras se imponía por todo el recinto— se escuchaban los ruidos metálicos y mecánicos de diversas cajas registradoras. Un grupo de adolescentes hacía fila cerca de un mostrador, discutiendo entre ellos: _"No pienso ver una película de terror contigo, la última vez te la pasaste gritando y tuvimos que salir media hora antes porque te cagabas del miedo." "¡No mientas, idiota! ¡Es que estaba mal del estómago!" "A mí me gustaría ver esa romántica que–…" "Joder, Shinichi, ve a ver ese tipo de películas con tu novia, para los amigos están las comedias y las películas de acción."_ Más adelante, dos ancianos se hallaban justo frente al mostrador, sacando entradas.

— Shin–chan, si te descuentan la mitad por venir con otra persona, el precio que acabas pagando es el mismo que si vinieras solo. —Apuntó Takao, poco impresionado por el intento de Shintarō de justificarse. Una vena palpitó en la sien del peliverde, quien chasqueó la lengua con irritación al ver que sus excusas habían sido evadidas con tanta facilidad.

—… Me pareció absurdo desperdiciar el cupón.

— ¡Shin–chan! —Takao no pudo evitar echarse reír ante la actitud del de anteojos. ¡Qué testarudo, por Dios!– ¿No puedes simplemente admitir que querías invitarm–…?

— Shh, Takao. —Las mejillas de Midorima adquirieron un leve tinte rojizo; el joven desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, mientras el más bajo se dedicaba a contemplarlo con una mezcla de incredulidad y diversión —aunque, en su interior, eran _otras_ emociones las que se cocían, en silencio, como a fuego lento.

Estaban en el _cine_, un _sábado por la tarde_, ellos dos _solos_. Midorima y él. Sí, estaba lleno de desconocidos a su alrededor; pero lo importante era que se trataba de _desconocidos_, y no de amigos suyos ni nada por el estilo.

Además, el peliverde había sacado entradas para la película con la que Takao se había pasado casi dos semanas enteras molestando. La misma se había estrenado el jueves —el base se había pasado días y días, antes de su estreno, insistiendo con que se moría por verla. La misma era una comedia bastante simplona, de ésas que son para divertirse y reírse un rato; en ella participaba un actor de humor bastante famoso al que Takao admiraba mucho (lo hacía doblarse de risa, que era lo que importaba).

Que fuese una comedia sencillita —y no un documental, ni una película histórica, ni nada raro ni complejo— era lo que garantizaba a Takao que se hallaban allí por _su_ causa, y no porque Midorima quisiese ver aquel film. El peliverde era más de las películas _serias_, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Documentales, dramas psicológicos, y ese tipo de cosas.

El muchacho agradeció a los cielos haber optado por una vestimenta _casual_. Luego de horas sin decidirse, había arribado a la conclusión de que era todo culpa de _Shin–chan_ por no haberle dicho a dónde irían, y se había puesto una sencilla camiseta blanca, pantalones cortos y zapatillas del mismo color, echándose por encima una campera de un liso verde oscuro.

Takao no insistió. No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero podía imaginarse bastante lo _difícil_ que le resultaba al peliverde estar allí en ese momento; y eso era algo que Kazunari valoraba mucho. Jesúcristo, de verdad no podía _creer _que _Shin–chan_ hubiese sido capaz de invitarlo a un lugar así. Podía parecer bastante normal; pero, viniendo de alguien como Midorima, definitivamente no lo era.

El pelinegro rió por lo bajo.

— Bueno, entonces, ya que estamos aquí, ¿podemos comprar palomitas? —Sugirió con entusiasmo, animado.— ¿Podemos, podemos, _podemos_? —Se acercó al peliverde y lo obligó a mirarlo —poniendo cara de cachorrito mojado al insistirle.

Una ceja de Midorima le dio un tic, y Takao supo que había ganado.

—… Vale. Pero que sea barato. —Aclaró el peliverde, ruborizándose en un tono un poco más intenso que antes, y volviendo a ajustarse los anteojos. Takao emitió un gritito de alegría y lo rodeó en un abrazo, comenzando a guiarlo hacia el puesto de aperitivos. Midorima se contorsionó, tratando de sacárselo de encima mientras la gente que había por allí cerca los observaba con curiosidad.

* * *

><p>La película era buena. Por fortuna, no había bebés en la sala —lo que significaba que no había molestos ruidos innecesarios que pudiesen perturbar el ambiente. Las carcajadas eran generales cuando una escena cómica tenía lugar en la pantalla —incluso <em>Midorima<em>, al que rara vez se lo veía sonreír, no podía evitar soltar unas risitas de cuando en cuando. Para Takao, aquel sonido era como el brillo del mismísimo sol.

El recipiente de palomitas descansaba sobre el regazo del pelinegro —medio vacío. El base se hallaba relajado, reclinado contra el cómodo respaldo del asiento, con la vista clavada en la pantalla y sus extremidades superiores sobre los apoyabrazos.

O, al menos, pudo decir que estaba tranquilo hasta que sintió una forma cálida que se posaba justo sobre su mano izquierda; no tardó en reconocer los dedos de Midorima entrelazándose en torno a los suyos, en un gesto que trataba de ser sutil —pero que de ninguna manera podía pasar desapercibido.

Asombrado, el base dirigió la vista hacia el peliverde, que se dio cuenta de inmediato y —como siempre hacía cuando se ponía nervioso, o cuando no sabía qué decir, o cuando sencillamente prefería actuar de modo casual— se ajustó los anteojos. Su rostro no se veía muy bien, sumido como se hallaba entre las sombras de la sala, pero a Takao le parecía que se hallaba muy serio… e incluso podía captar cierto matiz rosáceo en sus mejillas…

— No te confundas, Takao. —Soltó el peliverde, haciéndose oír por encima de los sonidos de la película, pero sólo lo suficiente como para que sólo Takao lo oyera.— Es porque hay un solo apoyabrazos, y tú lo estás ocupando todo.

Sintiendo cómo se ruborizaba también, el muchacho hizo un esfuerzo por mantener la compostura y contempló al contrario con diversión.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Inquirió con voz cantarina, en un murmullo.— No tengo problema en sacar el brazo y dejarte el apoyabrazos entero para ti, si eso quieres…

Incluso en la oscuridad del recinto, la contrariedad de Midorima fue más que obvia.

— Yo no dije eso… —Se quejó el otro. Takao soltó una risita y, sin añadir nada más, acomodó sus dedos entre los de su compañero —sin poder evitar regocijarse ante lo _evidente_ que era Midorima. Sabía que él le agradecía que no le hubiese insistido con las bromas; el escolta permaneció en silencio, sin emitir queja alguna cuando el base le aferró la mano con mayor firmeza, juntando sus dedos en un cálido agarre.

Continuaron mirando la película en silencio —y aunque en un principio les resultó difícil concentrarse, incapaces de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese la calidez de la mano del contrario sobre la suya propia, luego de transcurridos unos minutos aquel gesto se les volvió tan natural como respirar.

* * *

><p>Takao se hallaba de muy buen humor mientras atravesaban las calles de Tokyo, debajo del estrellado cielo nocturno. La temperatura había bajado bastante —la cremallera cerrada de su campera verde lo protegía de la fresca brisa que había comenzado a soplar. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y de a ratos soltaba una risita baja, cuando recordaba algún momento de la película que había sido especialmente gracioso. La sonrisa en su rostro era eterna.<p>

Incluso Midorima parecía menos serio que de costumbre. Para empezar, no tenía el entrecejo fruncido ni el rostro cubierto con una de esas expresiones estoicas y solemnes que solía tener plantadas en la cara. De hecho, casi_ casi_ que tenía las comisuras de la boca apenas curvadas hacia arriba, como si estuviese bastante satisfecho.

Avanzaban por una calle bastante amplia —aunque no lo suficiente como para ser una avenida—; y no estaban solos: había otros grupos de gente, aunque pequeños, aparte de ellos mismos. Varios habían salido de la misma sala que ellos y habían tomado el mismo camino, a pesar de que se encontraban ya a varias cuadras de distancia del cine.

— Ne, Shin–chan~ —Comentó Takao con tono alegre.— Debes reconocer que la película era buena, ¿a que sí?

Midorima se ajustó los anteojos, haciendo una breve pausa antes de contestar.

—… No fue tan mala como esperaba.

Takao dio un saltito, alzando los puños en el aire en actitud triunfante. Viniendo de _Shin–chan_, aquello era casi sinónimo de que la película había sido muy buena.

— Ya ves, deberías escuchar más mis recomendaciones~ —Le dijo con voz cantarina, justo cuando adelantaban a una pareja de ancianos que, al ver el gesto animado del pelinegro, los observó con una sonrisa curiosa.— ¡Ya casi soy un experto del cine!

Midorima se limitó a suspirar ante la broma. Ambos continuaron caminando, mientras Takao parloteaba con entusiasmo acerca de la película que acababan de ver. El peliverde —aunque fingiendo desinterés— oía todo lo que el contrario le decía; pero había una parte de su mente, oculta en lo más profundo, que se dedicaba a reflexionar sobre aquella salida.

Y sus reflexiones le decían que la compañía de Takao le _gustaba_.

Luego de un rato caminando, por fin llegaron a la callecita donde el del ojo de halcón vivía. Era más bien un pasaje que una calle propiamente dicha —era un camino bastante angosto, casi nunca pasaban automóviles, y estaba repleto de árboles. Se detuvieron en la entrada del edificio de Takao, en completo silencio. Llevaban casi un minuto entero sin decir nada: desde que habían doblado la esquina y entrado en la calle, había sido como si de pronto el base no supiese qué decir —y, claro estaba, Midorima no iba a llenar su silencio si no tenía nada en particular que comentar.

Sintiéndose de pronto muy nervioso, Takao se miró las manos y pensó a toda velocidad en algo que decir. El peliverde estaba parado frente a él, aunque no lo miraba. Parecía estar debatiéndose sobre si hacer algo o no, mientras permanecían en silencio frente a la entrada del edificio.

Justo cuando Kazunari abría la boca para decir algo, Shintarō tomó una decisión. Se inclinó hacia adelante y, antes de que el base consiguiese articular nada, lo silenció presionando sus labios contra los de él.

Una parte de la mente de Takao se había pasado el día entero pensando en aquello, imaginándolo. Su cuerpo reaccionó como si hubiese estado aguardando durante años por ese momento; respondiendo de inmediato al beso del seis, se colocó en puntitas de pie y pasó sus brazos justo por detrás del cuello de Midorima, atrayéndolo hacia sí y profundizando el movimiento de sus labios contra los de éste. Mientras sus lenguas se encontraban y comenzaban a trazar húmedos movimientos una contra la otra, percibió cómo el escolta deslizaba sus brazos en torno a su cintura, abrazándolo y presionando su cuerpo contra el de él.

Ambos se olvidaron, durante los instantes que el beso duró, de que se hallaban en medio de la calle, en un espacio público donde cualquiera podía verlos —y, encima, en la puerta de la residencia de Takao. ¿Y si justo llegaba a salir su madre y los encontraba así? El diez incluso tenía una hermanita menor. ¿Qué pasaría si eran vistos?

Todas esas preocupaciones quedaron olvidadas en lo recóndito de su mente en tanto sus labios se movían con insistencia contra los del otro. Sólo cuando se separaron —aunque sólo sus bocas, porque los brazos de uno seguían enroscados en torno al otro, y se miraban desde la escasa distancia que separaba sus rostros— se dieron cuenta del riesgo que constituía lo que estaban haciendo.

Los orbes verdes de Midorima se clavaban en los de color azul grisáceo de Takao. Había un brillo peculiar en aquellos ojos; ligeramente entrecerrados, los del primero se hallaban cargados de un matiz de deseo que Takao nunca, _nunca_ antes había visto en su compañero. Y los ojos de halcón —también con los párpados a media asta— transmitían la sensación de que el base no tenía forma de resistirse al otro —algo que no pasó desapercibido para Midorima.

Ambos se apartaron por completo, sonrojándose abochornados. Takao miró hacia otro lado, mientras Midorima optaba por ajustarse los anteojos como siempre hacía.

Instantes antes, cuando se habían mirado a los ojos desde tan cerca, había sido como si la mirada del contrario se hubiese vuelto totalmente transparente; permitiéndoles ver más allá, en lo profundo de la mente de cada uno. Y había sido como si las emociones del contrario les hubiesen sido reveladas de pronto, de una forma que ninguno de los dos sabía describir con exactitud.

Ambos se dieron cuenta de que, lo que ellos sentían por el otro, era correspondido de manera similar.

El peliverde carraspeó y Takao se forzó a mirarlo —santo Dios, ¿por qué tenía que sonrojarse tanto? ¡Se trataba sólo de _Shin–chan_! ¡No había motivos para estar tan… tan…!

— Takao. —Murmuró el de anteojos con voz grave, contemplando a su compañero con seriedad e interrumpiendo la línea de pensamiento de éste. Abrió la boca para continuar, pero la cerró luego de un instante, como si estuviese recapacitando sobre lo que iba a decir.

Aquel gesto se repitió unas tres veces más. Midorima abría la boca y parecía a punto de hablar, hasta que de repente la cerraba, como si no lo convenciese del todo la idea que iba a expresar —o como si no encontrase las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo.

Abrió la boca una quinta vez, y entonces sí habló:

— ¿Qui–…? —Se interrumpió apenas al empezar, volviendo a acomodarse los anteojos por encima de la nariz e inspirando hondo antes de intentarlo de nuevo.— ¿Sa–…?

Otra vez, no tuvo éxito.

Takao torció la cabeza de lado y contempló a Midorima sin comprender. El escolta parecía _muy_ nervioso, tanto que hizo que el base se olvidase de su propia vergüenza y de sus propios nervios y se dedicase a mirarlo con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué pasa, Shin–chan? —Preguntó confundido.

El peliverde torció el gesto por unos instantes —pero en seguida retomó su estoica expresión serena de siempre, e hizo un nuevo intento:

— ¿Sald–…? —Una vez más, se interrumpió antes de poder acabar la idea. Ruborizándose de modo intenso —sus mejillas adquirieron el color de las frutillas—, desvió la mirada hacia un costado y sacudió la cabeza.— No es nada. No te preocupes. Nos vemos el lunes.

De modo abrupto, se dio media vuelta y echó a andar —en una dirección que era la equivocada si su intención era regresar a su hogar. Takao, por unos momentos, permaneció allí, inmóvil, sin entender qué acababa de suceder. Tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por recuperar la capacidad de movimiento antes de que Shintarō pudiese alejarse demasiado.

— ¡E–espera, Shin–chan! —Lo llamó, echando a correr y postrándose justo en frente de él cuando lo alcanzó. Lo observó con expresión de genuina intriga.— ¿Qué ibas a decir?

El peliverde sacudió la cabeza.

— No es nada import–…

— ¡Vamos, Shin–chan, ahora quiero saber! —Se quejó el base, cruzándose de brazos e inflando las mejillas como si hiciese pucheros. Aquella técnica era infalible —Takao lo sabía.

Por eso se sorprendió cuando Midorima —por enésima vez ese día— volvió a acomodarse los anteojos y —sonrojándose todavía más, si es que eso era posible— negó con la cabeza.

— Te digo que no era nada, Takao. Nos vemos.

Y, dicho aquello, volvió a darse media vuelta y se marchó; esa vez en la dirección correcta.

Al diez lo dejó tan asombrado que su técnica de actuar como un niño encaprichado no hubiese funcionado, que, atónito, se quedó allí quieto —sin reaccionar en absoluto— hasta que Midorima dio vuelta en la esquina y desapareció de su vista.

Kazunari permaneció allí, sin moverse, hasta que una fría brisa sacudió sus cabellos y decidió que era hora de entrar al edificio; no podía quedarse allí por el resto de la eternidad.

Una vez dentro y mientras aguardaba a que llegase el ascensor, el muchacho se dedicó a meditar acerca de lo ocurrido aquel día. Lo había pasado genial: la película había sido buena, había podido escuchar reír a Midorima —y, por qué negarlo, el beso del final y que hubiesen pasado casi la mitad del film tomados de la mano lo había dejado muy contento. El ascensor llegó y, en cuanto ingresó en la cabina, se vio en el espejo de la pared y notó que su rostro se hallaba rojo y su expresión era una de pura satisfacción.

Se palmeó un poco las mejillas, sacudiendo la cabeza para intentar volver la piel de sus mejillas de un color natural —no fuese cosa de que en casa le hiciesen preguntas.

Pero, ¿qué había sido lo que Midorima había tratado de decirle, apenas minutos atrás? Tenía que ser algo realmente grande como para que se trabase tanto, y como para que ni siquiera la técnica del base de hacer pucheros hubiese conseguido sonsacárselo.

Parecía ser que Takao había ganado otra cosa nueva en la que pensar. Al menos durante lo que restaba de ese fin de semana —y hasta que lograse que Midorima se lo dijera.

Porque, sin lugar a dudas, el base no pensaba quedarse cruzado de brazos y sólo aceptar que existía algo que el serio Midorima Shintarō no se atrevía a decirle.

* * *

><p><strong>Midorima <em>tsun tsun<em>~ Ay, a veces siento que lo entiendo tanto que me muero xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado lo que leyeron~ Dejen reviews, que no muerdo, y me anima un montón ;w;**

**¡Saludos! Nos vemos en el próximo~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Llegamos al capítulo cinco~ Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos, y follows; son amor puro. Y, como siempre me deja reviews como guest y no le puedo responder, aprovecho este espacio para agradecerle a esta chica que firma como Ina: ¡muchas gracias por todas las reviews que dejaste en varias de mis historias! Eres adorable y me alegra mucho que te gusten mis escritos ;w;**

**Sin más para decir~**

**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

><p>— Shin–chan.<p>

— No, Takao.

— Shinnn–chaaaannn

— No.

— Vamos Shin–chan, no seas así…

Midorima se armó de paciencia, ajustándose los anteojos al mismo tiempo que soltaba un profundo suspiro. Depositó el vaso de jugo que acababa de terminar sobre la mesa, y contempló al contrario con seriedad. El bullicio del comedor del colegio no bastaba para tapar las insistentes protestas de Takao, que se había pasado los últimos quince minutos molestando a su compañero, mientras éste trataba de terminar de comer en paz y tranquilidad.

— Ya te he dicho que no, Takao.

El base soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el entrecejo, contrariado. Se enderezó sobre la silla, clavando sus ojos en los del peliverde —que de todas maneras tenía la mirada estancada en su comida—, y lo contempló como un niño mira a su padre cuando éste le dice que no debe comer tantos caramelos.

— Pero Shin–chan… —Insistió el diez; continuó diciendo algo más, pero el peliverde no lo oyó —en ese momento, dos muchachas pasaron justo por al lado de su mesa, y dirigieron tal mirada de desprecio hacia Midorima que incluso él se sintió perturbado. Hasta para Midorima Shintarō —el orgulloso escolta de la Generación de los Milagros, que jamás daba importancia a nada de lo que dijeran de él— aquel gesto con el que lo habían mirado había sido suficiente para provocarle cierto pavor. Parecían dos fieras que no dudarían en destrozar al de anteojos con sus fauces, de tener la oportunidad.

— Takao. —Lo cortó el seis con voz grave.– Necesito que pares. Tengo otros problemas más importantes que resolver, de momento.

Aquello desconcertó al diez, que abandonó su expresión de disconformidad y echó un rápido vistazo a las jóvenes que acababan de pasar por su lado. Sus murmullos, lejos de ser disimulados, se podían oír a la perfección, mientras se alejaban:

— _¿Ése es el que mencionó Fujioka–chan?_

— _No me sorprende que la haya golpeado. Tiene una pinta de matón terrible._

Takao, luego de emitir un profundo suspiro, reposó los brazos sobre la mesa y dejó caer el mentón sobre la superficie de plástico —abatido. Midorima tenía el entrecejo fruncido y parecía bastante contrariado.

— Nunca van a parar con eso… —Musitó el base con voz cansina, alzando la mirada para contemplar a su compañero con agotamiento.– Ay, Shin–chan, si al menos hubieses sido un poco más amable con esa tal Fujioka…

— No lo pongas como si fuese mi culpa. —Replicó Midorima al instante, en tono mordaz.– Es culpa de ella por difundir rumores falsos. —Sentenció con solemnidad —aunque, a decir verdad, incluso él estaba enojado consigo mismo por no haber podido ser aunque fuera _un poquito_ más cortés con la joven. Pero aquel suceso había tenido lugar justo en medio de la época de su mala racha, de modo que decirlo ahora era mucho más fácil que lo que hubiese sido hacerlo en su momento.

— Bueno, en eso tienes razón… —Reconoció el de los ojos de halcón, enderezando la cabeza mientras contemplaba a su compañero con gesto pensativo. De repente, su rostro se iluminó con una sutil sonrisa.– Hey, Shin–chan, ¿me lo dirás si consigo convencerlos a todos de que no eres un mujeriego y de que en realidad eres muy tierno y gentil?

Midorima lo contempló durante unos segundos; evaluando al base con la mirada.

Takao se llevaba bien con todo el mundo. El joven tenía una capacidad innata para relacionarse con los demás y caer bien al resto de la gente sin tener que hacer demasiado esfuerzo para lograrlo. Era carismático, gracioso, y se tomaba la vida tan a la ligera que no le importaba bromear incluso sobre sí mismo —todo lo contrario a Midorima.

Si había alguien que podía cambiar la perspectiva que todas las mujeres del colegio habían adquirido respecto del escolta de la Generación de los Milagros, ése era Takao.

En realidad, no era que a Midorima le importasen demasiado los rumores que se habían difundido sobre su persona. Poco le interesaba lo que pensase la gente de él. Pero tener a todas las chicas mirándolo como si fuese un insecto horroroso e indeseable al que deseaban aplastar era, cuanto menos, perturbador. Incluso a él, Midorima Shintarō, que rara vez se fijaba en lo que los demás decían de él, le molestaba. Tenía que frenar aquellos rumores como fuese.

Luego de evaluar sus posibilidades —y mientras Takao aguardaba, contemplándolo con gesto entusiasmado y expectante– Midorima suspiró y asintió.

—… Vale. —Accedió. En seguida se apresuró a añadir:– Pero con que las convenzas de que no soy un mujeriego me basta. El resto es innecesario.

Takao se incorporó y alzó los brazos, cerrando las manos en forma de puños en gesto triunfante.

— ¡Yupi! Eso significa que luego tendrás que decirme lo que no quisiste decirme el sábado, Shin–chan~ —Le advirtió el base con una sonrisa pícara —su voz cargada de malicia. Al oír aquello, Midorima de pronto ya no se sintió tan convencido de que haberle pedido aquel favor a Takao hubiese sido tan buena idea. Pero era un hombre de palabra, y al que no le gustaba dar vueltas: lo hecho, hecho estaba; y a lo hecho, pecho.

—… Vale. —Accedió el peliverde en voz baja. No sabía cómo explicarle a Takao que no era que no hubiese _querido_ decirle _esa cosa _el sábado anterior, sino que sencillamente no había _podido._ E ignoraba si era posible que saliese algo bueno de todo aquello —pero merecía la pena intentarlo.

* * *

><p>El martes por la tarde, mientras salían de la clase de música, Takao oyó algo que captó su atención. Ya se hallaba a varios metros de distancia del aula; Midorima todavía estaba allá, consultándole algo al profesor en relación con una pregunta que había salido en el último examen.<p>

— ¿Estás segura? Quiero decir… no lo veo haciendo algo así… —El tono de la muchacha era dudoso, como si temiese aceptar aquello que ponía en duda. Al oír aquello, Takao en seguida alzó sus ojos de halcón para buscar con ellos a la persona que estaba hablando.

— Cien por ciento. —Replicó otra voz, mucho más firme y decidida que la primera.— Me lo dijo Himiko–chan. A ella se lo contó la propia Fujioka en persona.

— Pero… no lo sé… es decir, es verdad que es un poco serio, pero… no veo a Midorima–kun haciendo una cosa de ese tipo…

— Ah, ¡vamos, Michiru! Todos dicen _"no lo imagino haciendo algo así"_ hasta que esa persona va y lo hace. Y entonces se dan cuenta de que estaban equivocados. —Insistió la otra, con la impaciencia tiñéndole el tono de voz.

— Disculpen. —Interrumpió Takao, cuando decidió que era momento de intervenir. Las dos jóvenes, que hasta entonces habían caminado charlando entre ellas a unos metros por delante de él, se dieron vuelta para mirarlo.– Me parece que no deberías difundir rumores así sobre Shin–chan, Sachi–chan. —Sugirió, mirando a una de las dos muchachas. Tenía el cabello corto y castaño muy oscuro, y sus ojos parecían afilados como los de una serpiente. Ambas eran compañeras de curso del pelinegro.

_Sachi–chan_ se frenó de golpe y, dando la espalda al camino que se suponía que debían tomar, se cruzó de brazos y contempló a Takao con el ceño fruncido.

— Vamos, Takao–kun, dices eso solamente porque es tu amigo y porque te cae bien —aunque, a decir verdad, no entiendo cómo puedes llevarte con un tipo así. —Apuntó la joven con tono contrariado. Su amiga no parecía saber qué decir, limitándose a observarlos a ambos de forma alternada, con gesto entre curioso y preocupado por la posibilidad de que surgiese una disputa.

El base soltó una risita.

— Sé que Shin–chan es bastante arisco, pero de ahí a ser agresivo hay una gran distancia… —Señaló con tono despreocupado.

La muchacha resopló.

— ¿Y qué hay con lo que le hizo a Fujioka–chan, entonces?

Takao negó con la cabeza.

— Es mentira.

— _¿Estás diciendo que es una mentirosa?_

— Lo que estoy diciendo es que yo estaba ahí y vi lo que pasó. —Se limitó a replicar Takao, encogiéndose de hombros.– Shin–chan no le pegó ni nada parecido.

Ante aquello, _Sachi–chan_ pareció quedarse sin palabras. Fue en ese momento cuando la otra joven habló:

— ¿Ves, Sachiko? Te dije que no era cierto… —Murmuró con voz dulce, apartándose el cabello color crema de los ojos y dedicando una sonrisa tímida a Takao. El muchacho se la devolvió de buen grado, animado por tener una aliada en su causa.

— Hmm… —Sachiko parecía poco dispuesta a cambiar su opinión respecto a Midorima. Tenía las cejas muy juntas y todavía miraba a Takao con escepticismo.– No me convence…

El diez suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

— Mira, yo estaba en el gimnasio cuando esa Fujioka apareció. —Explicó el de los ojos de halcón, mientras alzaba las manos con las palmas hacia arriba y encogía los hombros.– La chica se le confesó, y Shin–chan le dijo que no: allí acabó el asunto. Si ella no puede aceptar un no por respuesta y necesita ir por ahí inventando tontos rumores para vengarse, es problema suyo. Pero Shin–chan no hizo nada malo.

— ¿Y qué me dices de las dos chicas a las que invitó a salir luego? —Señaló Sachiko con suspicacia, entrecerrando los ojos. En ese momento, su parecido con una serpiente era tal que a Takao no lo hubiese asombrado que sacase una lengua bífida del interior de su boca; aunque, por lo que el base la conocía, sabía que aquello era sólo un tema de apariencia: la muchacha no era realmente una mala persona.

Kazunari soltó una risita.

— Eso es más simple de lo que crees. —Replicó con tranquilidad.– El horóscopo de Shin–chan decía que debía salir con alguien para terminar con una racha de mala suerte en la que estaba metido —y ya sabes cuán en serio se toma él esas cosas. Fue por eso que invitó a esas chicas a salir.

_Todos_ conocían la obsesión que Midorima tenía en torno al Oha–Asa —al fin y al cabo, los objetos de la suerte a veces eran tan extravagantes que en más de una ocasión algunas personas habían superado el miedo al aura intimidante que ejercía Midorima, y se le habían acercado para preguntarle por qué _demonios_ había traído al colegio un peluche inmenso de pingüino o una diadema de juguete; fue por eso que, al oír aquello, Sachiko se quedó completamente sin argumentos. El diez le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

— Hablo en serio cuando digo que Shin–chan no hizo nada malo. —Insistió el base, usando el tono de voz más amable que podía conseguir y sin dejar de sonreírles a ambas jóvenes.– Y, aunque hubiese invitado a esas dos chicas sólo porque sí, ¿cuál es el problema? No es como si las hubiera forzado a salir con él ni nada. —Apuntó —aunque, en el interior de su mente, una vocecita le indicó que _él_ _sí_ tenía problemas con la idea de que _Shin–chan_ invitase a una chica a salir. Optó por no prestar atención a esos pensamientos y en su lugar dijo:– Ambas lo rechazaron y él, a diferencia de Fujioka–san, no fue por ahí inventando rumores estúpidos sobre ellas.

Sachiko lo meditó unos segundos y al final dejó caer los hombros, con gesto abatido.

— Supongo que tienes razón… —Reconoció al final. Todavía parecía bastante resentida de haberse visto obligada a cambiar de opinión, pero la joven era lista y sensata y se daba cuenta cuando ya se había quedado sin argumentos.– No me hubiese imaginado una cosa así…

— ¿Ves, Sachiko? —Insistió Michiru, dándole palmaditas en un hombro y sonriéndole.– Te dije que Midorima–kun no era tan malo.

— _Tan._ —Remarcó la joven, irguiéndose de nuevo.– De todas formas es un cascarrabias.

— Bueno, en eso tienes razón. —Replicó Takao, rompiendo a reír justo después. Las muchachas rieron con él, y luego de que se disculpasen con él por haber pensado mal de su amigo, ambas se alejaron a través del pasillo.

_Bien_, pensó Takao en el interior de su mente, mientras retomaba su rumbo hacia el aula donde tenía la siguiente clase —de historia. _Dos menos… sólo falta todo el resto._

* * *

><p>Resultó que convencer a los demás de que Midorima no era una mala persona sería mucho más difícil que convencer a Michiru y Sachiko.<p>

Takao utilizó todos los recursos a su disposición: su carisma, su habilidad para tratar con la gente, su don innato de persuasión y sus sonrisas más deslumbrantes. Sin embargo, había gente que parecía decidida a despreciar a Midorima y a creer que era un mujeriego por el resto de su vida. En especial, aquellos que eran más cercanos a la joven a la que el peliverde había rechazado.

Eran pocas las chicas —aparte de las dos a las que Takao había abordado primero— que accedían a aceptar que en realidad Midorima no había hecho nada malo. A casi todas tomaba trabajo convencerlas —pero al final Takao lo lograba, luego de un largo rato intentándolo. Sin embargo, había otras que no querían saber nada del asunto. Argumentaban que era Takao quien estaba mintiendo (aunque en parte lo comprendían, porque al fin y al cabo _Shin–chan_ era su amigo) y que preferían terminar la conversación ahí porque el base les caía bien y no querían pelearse con él. Otras decían que era posible que Midorima no le hubiese hecho nada a Fujioka en el momento de la confesión, pero argüían que quizás ella se había acercado a él luego, en otro momento y sin la presencia de sus compañeros de equipo, y que quizás había sido entonces cuando él la había golpeado. Otras asumían que tal vez lo del golpe era mentira, pero que de todas maneras Midorima debería haber aceptado salir con ella (con este último grupo Takao ni siquiera se molestaba en seguir discutiendo, pues había que tener una mentalidad tan corta para creer que, sólo porque una chica se le confesase, un chico estaba obligado a salir con ella, que sabía que no valía la pena insistir).

El caso era que, Takao se daba cuenta, convencerlos a todos era una misión imposible. La gente creía lo que se le daba la gana creer —sin importar cuántas pruebas fuesen expuestas en contra de su creencia. Era absurdo tratar de luchar contra semejante nivel de insensatez.

— No tiene caso, Shin–chan. —Anunció el base al peliverde, el viernes durante el almuerzo. Estaba tan abatido por todo aquel asunto que ni siquiera tenía hambre. Dejó caer la mitad superior de su cuerpo sobre la mesa, mientras el escolta dejaba lo que estaba haciendo —comer la ensalada que constituía su almuerzo— y contemplaba al diez con gesto inquisitivo.

— ¿Qué es lo que no tiene caso? —Preguntó cuando notó que Takao no tenía pinta de ir a continuar hablando.

— Tratar de convencer a la gente de que no eres un mujeriego. —Explicó el base, apoyando la cabeza sobre el mentón y alzando la vista para mirar al contrario. Midorima arqueó una ceja. ¿Tan mala pinta tenía como para que _todos_ pensasen eso de él y se negasen a cambiar de opinión? Estaba seguro de que, como mínimo, Aomine tenía una imagen mucho peor que la suya.— Son todos unos cabezas duras y parecen decididos a creer que le hiciste algo a esa Fujioka. Lo siento.

Midorima chasqueó la lengua con contrariedad. Había confiado en que Takao consiguiese completar esa misión con éxito —pero parecía que era _demasiado_ incluso para alguien tan carismático y sociable como su compañero.

—… No te preocupes. —Replicó Midorima al final, ajustándose los anteojos y volviendo a tomar los palillos para continuar comiendo su ensalada. Su expresión se suavizó, aunque no añadió nada más.

— ¡Pero yo quiero saber qué ibas a decirme el sábado pasado! —Protestó el base, golpeando los puños contra la mesa y causando que todo lo que había sobre la misma se tambalease. Estuvo a punto de derribar el vaso de jugo de su compañero.

El peliverde volvió a arquear una ceja.

— ¿Sólo por eso, Takao? —Preguntó, con la voz cargada de leve incredulidad.

— Bueno, también quiero que te dejen en paz, pero… es un poco de ambas cosas… —Reconoció el base en un murmullo, contemplando hacia un costado, y con el mentón todavía pegado contra la superficie de la mesa.

Midorima suspiró con resignación.

— No tienes remedio. —Comentó, llevándose un bocado de su comida a la boca. Se tomó su tiempo para masticar y tragar antes de volver a hablar.– Pero si tanto quieres saberlo, te lo diré. —Reconoció al final —adquiriendo un leve tinte rosáceo en los extremos de las orejas al decir aquello. Takao se incorporó a causa de la sorpresa, observando al contrario sin poder creerlo.– Hiciste un gran esfuerzo por convencerlos a todos. Si no lo lograste, será porque el destino no quiso que lo lograras, no por culpa tuya.

— ¿D–de verdad? —Preguntó Takao con emoción, iluminando su rostro con una sonrisa mientras se erguía para mirar bien al contrario.

Midorima asintió, desviando la mirada.

Takao se abalanzó hacia él y lo rodeó en un abrazo de oso; causando que la ensalada y el jugo de Midorima casi se cayesen al suelo. El peliverde trató de quitárselo de encima, pero Takao lo aferraba con fuerza, demasiado contento como para soltarlo tan pronto.

— ¡Gracias, Shin–chan! —Exclamó alegre —soltando al contrario sólo cuando sintió que _demasiada_ gente los estaba mirando. Él se acomodó los anteojos con gesto abochornado, mientras Takao regresaba a su asiento y se dedicaba a contemplarlo; feliz.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sé sincero el día de hoy. Evita guardar secretos y no te preocupes por las repercusiones que decir la verdad pueda tener: ¡hoy es un día de máxima honestidad para los Cáncer, de modo que nada puede salir mal si eres honesto! Tu objeto de la suerte es una cuchara de plata."<em>

Así serían las cosas ese día para Midorima, al menos según Oha–Asa.

Sin embargo, el asunto no era tan lineal. A veces, por mucho que se quiera, resulta difícil encontrar la manera adecuada para decir la verdad: y, esa vez, el peliverde no tenía idea de _cómo_ poner en palabras _eso_ que estaba dando vueltas por su mente. El as de Shūtoku se perturbaba de sólo _imaginarse_ haciéndolo; ni hablar de hacerlo _en serio_.

Mientras pedaleaba rumbo a su casa —con Takao cómodamente sentado en el carro trasero—, se sentía como un idiota por estar teniendo tantos problemas por semejante tontería. Pero así eran las cosas; había prometido a Kazunari que se lo diría, y así lo haría. Ante todo, Midorima era un hombre de palabra.

Pensar en hacer las cosas era mucho más fácil que hacerlas en la realidad.

Una parte de su mente se dedicaba a pensar a toda máquina en aquello, mientras la otra escuchaba lo que Takao le estaba diciendo. Parloteaba algo sobre un ejercicio de matemática que no sabía hacer; no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que era una indirecta hacia el peliverde para que lo ayudase. Lo cierto era que el as de Shūtoku lo escuchaba sólo lo suficiente para captar una vaga idea de lo que decía; nunca, _nunca_ en su vida había estado tan preocupado con sus propios pensamientos.

Era todo culpa de Oha–Asa.

El sábado anterior, había querido decirle _algo_ a Takao, justo cuando se hallaban en la puerta de entrada del edificio donde vivía el base. Kazunari se había dado cuenta, y había esperado a que la idea —fuera cual fuese— saliese de entre los labios del escolta.

Sin embargo, aquello no había ocurrido nunca. Y, por eso, Takao se había pasado la semana entera presionándolo para saber _qué demonios_ era lo que Midorima había tratado de decirle.

Lo que el base no sabía era que no era que Midorima hubiese cambiado de opinión a último momento y se hubiese arrepentido de lo que iba a decir. No; era, simplemente, que no había _podido_ decírselo.

Es que _madre santa, era tan vergonzoso_. Sentía ganas de meterse dentro de un barril y arrojarse en alta mar de sólo imaginarse la situación.

Pero ahora había hecho una promesa. Una promesa que no podía romper, porque como bien sabía, era un hombre de palabra que jamás faltaba un juramento y que siempre que decía que haría algo, lo hacía.

Era todo culpa de Oha–Asa y su recomendación de aquel día respecto de la sinceridad. No era que Midorima pensase llevarse a la tumba lo que había tratado de decir a Kazunari —de hecho, él _quería_ decírselo. Pero… todavía no sabía cómo, ni… Dios, haber tenido algo de tiempo para prepararse hubiese sido mucho mejor.

Aunque algunas veces ocurre que, cuanto más se planea una cosa, peor acaba por resultar.

El peliverde no tenía idea de _cómo_ diablos le diría _aquello_ al base. Sólo sabía que, de pronto, estaba obligado a hacerlo. Y a hacerlo _ese mismo día._

Dios santo. Si seguía así, Takao iba a terminar matándolo de un infarto, un día de esos.

* * *

><p>Takao dejó la revista de baloncesto que había estado leyendo hasta entonces sobre la superficie del escritorio; acto seguido, se desparramó sobre la silla en cualquier posición. Estaba de cabeza sobre la misma, con las piernas colgando por el extremo superior del respaldo, y la espalda apoyada contra el almohadón del asiento, mientras la cabeza le colgaba por el borde inferior del mismo. Sus cabellos apuntaban en dirección al suelo de forma desordenada, y tenía el rostro un poco rojo a causa de la sangre que se había desplazado hacia allí por la posición en que se encontraba.<p>

El base suspiró de modo audible; y Midorima supo que no podría posponerlo por más tiempo.

Tratando de actuar de modo casual —y fracasando estrepitosamente, ya que se notaba a kilómetros que estaba nervioso— se incorporó sobre la cama; depositó su libro de biología sobre la mesa de luz, y se alzó sobre sus piernas, avanzando hacia donde se hallaba su compañero.

Takao se dedicó a observarlo con gesto distraído —aunque un poco curioso. Lo veía del revés —quizás por eso no se dio cuenta de lo que venía, ya que apreciar los rasgos del contrario en aquella posición era difícil incluso para sus ojos de halcón.

Midorima se aclaró la garganta.

— Takao. —Sentenció con voz grave. El base le devolvió la mirada alzando las cejas.

— ¿Sí, Shin–chan?

_No pienses_, se dijo el peliverde a sí mismo. Eso era todo lo que tenía que hacer: no pensar en lo que estaba a punto de decir, y permitir que las palabras fluyesen solas, sin concentrarse en ellas ni considerar la magnitud de lo que estaba diciendo. _El hombre propone y Dios dispone_, pensó. Él era un hombre que proponía. Todavía tenía consigo la cuchara de plata, que era su objeto de la suerte para ese día. Había hecho todo lo que había podido. _Sólo hazlo, sin pensar._

Como solía hacer siempre que estaba nervioso —y, de modo inconsciente, para distraerse con algo y evitar pensar en lo que estaba por decir—, el as de Shūtoku se ajustó los anteojos al tiempo que decía:

— ¿…Saldrías conmigo?

En cuanto hubo acabado de formular aquellas dos simples palabras, Midorima sintió que se ponía _rojo_. Pero más rojo que nunca: podía apostar a que su rostro estaba de un tono escarlata que nada tenía que envidiar al de los tomates. No podía creerlo. Lo había hecho. _Dios, Oha_–_Asa, fuerzas del Destino: ayúdenme_, pensó el escolta con desesperación mientras volvía a acomodarse los anteojos —aunque fuese innecesario— tan sólo por tener algo que hacer y que no fuese mirar al contrario.

Takao se sorprendió tanto que se cayó de la silla: en un súbito intento por incorporarse, perdió el equilibrio y dio de bruces contra el suelo. Midorima estaba tan conmocionado que apenas notó aquello, por lo que no ofreció su ayuda al diez; pero Kazunari había quedado tan aturdido que no le dio importancia.

Olvidándose incluso de frotarse la dolorida espalda para tratar de aliviar el dolor, el base se incorporó e hizo un esfuerzo por mirar al contrario —intentando ocultar el hecho de que su rostro estaba adquiriendo el color de las frutillas. Aunque en realidad, no importaba; al fin y al cabo, Midorima estaba del mismo color que él.

— S–Shin–chan —consiguió articular apenas, tratando de ganar tiempo. Pero es que, _Dios santo_. Midorima se veía _tan_ adorable en ese momento, todo rojo y luchando contra sí mismo para poder sostenerle la mirada a Takao, detrás de unos anteojos que se ajustaba con nerviosismo.

Kazunari nunca, _nunca_ hubiera esperado algo como aquello del peliverde. Es decir… ¡era Shin–chan! Era demasiado _tsundere_ como para decir semejante cosa, de un modo tan directo. Ya era difícil imaginárselo; mucho más concebirlo ocurriendo en la vida real.

Pero lo cierto era que durante los últimos tiempos, Midorima había conseguido sorprender a Takao más de una vez.

El pelinegro sintió que comenzaba a perderse en aquellos ojos verdes; aunque la intranquilidad de Midorima era más que obvia, su mirada era firme y decidida, cargada de algo que el base en un principio no supo identificar pero que creía haber visto en sus ojos antes de varios partidos de baloncesto —_seguridad_, pensó el de los ojos de halcón luego de unos segundos. Midorima estaba seguro de lo que estaba diciendo; Midorima iba _en serio_.

Incapaz de sostenerle la mirada siquiera por un segundo más, Kazunari desvió la vista hacia el suelo. Contemplando con nerviosismo el tatami —como si fuese lo más interesante sobre la faz de la tierra— asintió despacio.

—… S-sí… —Musitó al final, dándose cuenta de que enrojecía todavía más pero sintiendo cómo una inmensa felicidad lo llenaba en su interior —era como si hubiesen inflado un globo justo en su pecho, causando que se hinchase de alegría.

Era todo lo que podía pedir.

Midorima carraspeó; Takao todavía mantenía la vista clavada en el suelo, pero eso no le impidió notar que el peliverde hacía ademán de acercarse, para detenerse justo a mitad de camino.

Hubo una pausa tensa y bastante incómoda antes de que el escolta hablase.

—… ¿Puedo…? —Dejó el interrogante a medias; aunque no era necesario que lo completase para que Takao comprendiese a dónde apuntaba.

— S–sólo hazlo, Shin–chan… no preguntes una cosa así. —Habló en un murmullo, de modo que tan sólo Midorima pudiese oírlo —aunque se hallasen solos.

El peliverde no emitió quejas al respecto. Sin añadir nada más, se inclinó hacia adelante y, al tiempo que Takao se ponía en puntitas de pie, posó sus labios sobre los de éste en un cálido beso —como tantas veces habían hecho ya, pero siendo algo de lo que nunca parecían tener suficiente.

Fue casi automático que los dedos de Takao se enroscasen en torno a los de Midorima; mientras tanto, sus manos libres pasaron por detrás de la espalda del contrario —a la altura del hombro en el caso del diez, y de la cintura en el del seis— para atraerlo más hacia sí.

Mientras se besaban, los dos pensaban lo mismo. No tenían idea de cómo habían hecho para terminar así. Si algunas semanas atrás les hubiesen dicho que iban a empezar a salir juntos, ambos se habrían mostrado por completo reacios a creerlo. Era tan absurdo… y aun así, estaba pasando. Porque aquello, en efecto, _estaba ocurriendo_.

_Es todo culpa de Oha–Asa,_ se repitió Midorima por enésima vez —y, si bien en parte era cierto, él sabía muy bien que _él también_ había contribuido a que fuese aquel su destino. _Él_ había propuesto: Dios se había limitado a disponer. Y muy en lo profundo de su mente, en un lugar que ni siquiera él se atrevía a frecuentar, se alegraba de que hubiese sido de esta manera; de que aquello estuviese pasando y de que ahora las cosas fuesen _así_.

La mente de Takao estaba hecha un lío; un torbellino de ideas y emociones entremezcladas no cesaba de dar vueltas y vueltas, y Kazunari no lo podía detener —mucho menos ordenar los elementos que lo componían. No podía creer que _Shin–chan_ le hubiese pedido que… Dios santo, sólo ante la simple idea sentía que se sonrojaba y que la cabeza le giraba y giraba. Se apretó más contra el contrario, ansiando sentir su calidez en su máximo exponente; y justo cuando una pequeña sonrisa se curvaba en sus labios, ya que en ese momento se sentía inmensamente feliz, se oyó el sonido del pomo de la puerta al bajar, seguido por un chirrido que indicaba que _alguien_ estaba entrando en la habitación.

Se movieron a la velocidad de un rayo. Se despegaron el uno del otro en un instante y, ágil como un lince, el peliverde se abalanzó sobre la puerta y echó todo su peso sobre ella, cerrándola de un golpe.

Se oyó un quejido del otro lado.

— ¡Onii–chan! —La hermana menor de Midorima sonaba molesta.— ¿Qué…?

— ¿Qué quieres, Minami? —La interrumpió el peliverde, sin permitirle acabar la frase y tratando de que su voz sonase lo más natural posible —aunque había un dejo de impaciencia en su tono.

— ¡Venía a buscar unas tijeras! Las mías se rompieron ayer. —Informó la niña, a los gritos desde el pasillo.

Se hizo una pausa.

—… Ahora te doy unas. Pasa. —Instó el as de Shūtoku; acto seguido, la puerta volvió a abrirse —y esta vez Midorima no hizo ademán de frenarla. La pequeña niña entró en el cuarto mientras su hermano mayor se dirigía hacia su escritorio, en busca de lo que ella le pedía. Al igual que éste, tenía el cabello de color verde —aunque era un tono un poco más azulado que el de Midorima, y lo llevaba largo y recogido en una coleta—, y de sus párpados surgían largas y gruesas pestañas.

Takao no sabía dónde meterse. No había _manera_ de que Minami supiese con exactitud _qué_ habían estado haciendo él y su hermano antes de que ella tratase de entrar —pero, de todas formas, sentía ganas de que se lo tragase la tierra allí mismo y en ese preciso momento.

— ¡Ah, _onii-san_! —Exclamó la niña al notar que Takao también estaba allí; tenía la costumbre de llamar _onii-san_ al base, ya que éste iba con tanta frecuencia por allí que de hecho se había convertido en algo similar a un hermano mayor para ella —y, al fin y al cabo, Takao era muy hábil con los niños, teniendo gran facilidad para jugar y divertirse con ellos. La niña de seis años rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del diez; alzó su carita hacia arriba y lo contempló con curiosidad. — ¿Te sientes bien, onii-san? Estás todo rojo.

— A-ah… —_¡Joder, Kazunari, no es momento para tartamudear!_ Y necesitaba eliminar aquel tono carmesí de su rostro _como fuese_.— Es que hace calor hoy…

La niña, vestida con unos pantalones largos de tinte bordó, y con un abrigado suéter azul oscuro con dibujos de temática navideña en color blanco, pareció poco convencida. Sin embargo, justo en ese entonces, su hermano mayor intervino:

— Toma, Minami. —Le dijo, agarrando las tijeras por el filo y extendiéndolas hacia su hermanita. La niña, olvidándose del asunto de Takao, se giró y las tomó con alegría.- Y si vas a entrar, toca la puerta antes. Takao y yo estábamos… estudiando.

Era una excusa tan poco creíble que el diez se hubiese echado a reír si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras. A pesar de todo, la niña no le dio importancia; asintió con impaciencia y salió corriendo, rumbo a su propio cuarto, mientras se reía para sí.

— ¡No corras con tijeras en la mano! —La regañó Midorima. Ella soltó una risita como toda respuesta; a continuación, se oyó que la puerta de su dormitorio se cerraba con gran estrépito.

El peliverde suspiró y se ajustó los anteojos.

— En fin. —Murmuró para sí; cerró la puerta y se giró hacia Takao. El silencio reinó por unos instantes —ninguno de los dos sabía cómo actuar ni qué decir; la interrupción había sido en extremo _inoportuna_.

— Uhm… —Takao intentó llenar el silencio, sin éxito. No se le ocurría nada que decir —no era como si pudiesen ponerse en plan _"oh, vale, continuemos con lo que estábamos haciendo"_ así sin más, ¿no? Era una situación ciertamente incómoda.

Midorima sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Cuál es ese ejercicio de matemática con el que querías que te ayudara? —Preguntó con tranquilidad, en actitud por completo casual —como si hasta antes de que entrase su hermanita menor no hubiesen estado haciendo otra cosa que jugar a las damas.

Aturdido, Takao tartamudeó apenas al responder:

— A-ah, sí… lo tengo anotado en el cuaderno. —Y, acto seguido, se encaminó rumbo a su mochila en busca del anotador en el que había apuntado aquel problema de matemática que no conseguía resolver. Estaba un poco decepcionado del giro que había dado la situación —pero, al menos, era mejor que aquel silencio tan incómodo.

_Si tan sólo Minami no hubiese entrado en la habitación…_

* * *

><p><strong>Sólo sé que Midorin tiene una hermana menor; pero no conozco los detalles (si es que fueron revelados). De modo que me tomé la libertad de llamarla Minami, darle la edad de seis años y hacerla bastante parecida a Shin-chan (físicamente, no estoy diciendo que sea una <em>tsundere<em> xD). No me gustan los niños y evito incluirlos en mis fics si puedo, así que el que ella haya aparecido aquí es una absoluta novedad xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado~ ¡Gracias por leer, y nos vemos en el siguiente!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Viene el capítulo seis~ He de admitir que estoy muy conforme con el ritmo que lleva esto (la trama, digamos), no sé si va a tener diez capítulos (como planeé originalmente) pero de todas maneras, si excede ese número, no será por mucho. Así que sí~**

**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

><p>Cuando el lunes llegó al colegio a primera hora de la mañana —sentado en la parte posterior del carro del que tiraba la bicicleta que Midorima estaba conduciendo—, Takao se sintió más observado que nunca.<p>

De pronto, el enorme campus del Instituto Shūtoku le parecía _minúsculo_. O, en realidad, se sentía más bien como si de repente estuviese _abarrotado_ de gente; como si las personas se hubiesen multiplicado por millones, y todos los ojos a su alrededor se hallasen enfocados en él. Su ojo de halcón, que le permitía ver absolutamente _todo_ desde cualquier ángulo, potenciaba aquella sensación; podía percibir los rostros de todos, sus orbes clavados en él, incluso cómo movían los labios mientras emitían murmullos que, si ponía toda su concentración en ellos, Takao podía oír.

Sin embargo, un rápido chequeo de sus alrededores bastaba para confirmar que todo aquello era su imaginación. No había más gente que de costumbre, ni las dimensiones del colegio se habían reducido. Nadie lo estaba mirando más de lo normal. Las personas hablaban entre sí de sus propios asuntos como era usual; y los pocos murmullos que se referían a él, en realidad apuntaban más bien a Midorima y a la fama de mujeriego que había conseguido hacía poco, a pesar de que esa reputación se basase en un rumor sobre sucesos que nunca habían tenido lugar.

Pero el corazón de Kazunari latía muy rápido; sus ojos se movían hacia un lado y al otro, nerviosos, buscando indicios que le confirmasen que la gente de hecho _sabía_. _Sabía_ que él, de un día para el otro, de pronto escondía un gran secreto.

Pero no. El resto de los alumnos de Shūtoku no tenía forma de saber que él y Midorima —el cascarrabias, malhumorado, y ahora con fama de mujeriego, escolta de la Generación de los Milagros— de hecho estaban _saliendo_.

_Espera un minuto_, ¿y si había algún lector de mentes por allí, que pudiese leerle los pensamientos y descubrir, de esa forma, lo que el base ocultaba? ¿Y si alguien había escuchado a Midorima en su habitación, mientras le preguntaba si saldría con él? Podía haber cámaras, podía haber espías…

_¿Qué clase de estupidez estoy pensando?_

Desechó todas aquellas locuras de su mente, sacudiendo la cabeza ante su propia insensatez. De veras, a veces se le ocurrían cosas extrañas. _Nadie_ sabía lo que había entre él y _Shin–chan_, era así de simple.

Sin embargo, ser consciente de que guardaba tal secreto lo hacía sentirse, sin dudas, observado.

A Takao le hubiese gustado poder actuar con normalidad. De verdad, haber volcado el vaso de yogur durante la mañana había sido un incordio. Haber tropezado con el escalón de la entrada de su edificio y haber estado a punto de darse de cara contra el suelo tampoco había sido muy bonito. Pero es que estaba tan _nervioso_… En realidad, había un montón de locas emociones dando vueltas por su interior; zumbándole en el oído como un enjambre de abejas que lo perseguía a dondequiera que fuese y que no lo dejaba en paz.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, las mismas imágenes se repetían en su mente, como si fuesen una película que su cerebro no se cansase de reproducir ante su mirada una y otra vez. _Shin–chan_ ruborizado; _Shin–chan_ observándolo mientras aguardaba una respuesta por su parte; incluso llegaba a oírlo preguntándole _"¿…Saldrías conmigo?"._

Cada vez que rememoraba aquel fragmento en específico, era como si dentro de su pecho empezasen a estallar fuegos artificiales, y fuera lo que fuese lo que estuviese haciendo en ese momento, el base perdía por completo la concentración —con resultados desastrosos. Pero es que aquellas imágenes… no sólo eran _perfectas_ a los ojos de Kazunari; sino que además eran _reales._ Eran apreciados recuerdos del diez, que éste estaba feliz de poder conservar para siempre en su memoria.

Midorima… había sido tan adorable cuando le había pedido que saliese con él…

Takao había pasado tres noches seguidas (viernes, sábado, y domingo) con problemas para conciliar el sueño —por culpa de aquellos recuerdos. Se había encontrado a sí mismo de espaldas al colchón, con la vista hundida en las sombras de su habitación, rememorando una y otra vez todos los pequeños momentos que había compartido con el escolta, durante los últimos días. Y, como su pobre corazón no podía lidiar con tantas emociones —por bonitas que fueran—, no podía hacer otra cosa que abrazar la almohada y hundir su rostro sonrojado en ella.

Ahh… cómo había podido acabar así, era algo que ni siquiera él sabía.

Sin embargo, aquél no era el problema mayor del base. A la larga, siempre conseguía dormirse —y sus sueños últimamente eran tan acogedores y satisfactorios que al otro día se levantaba de muy buen humor. No, no era que no pudiese dormir; de modo que no importaba en realidad si se pasaba dos horas enteras pensando en el contrario antes de lograr quedarse dormido, siempre y cuando al final lograse hacerlo.

No, no, no.

Cuando se había levantado el lunes a la mañana, el conflicto mayor de Takao había llegado a su cénit. Y era que, ¿cómo demonios iba a comportarse de ahora en adelante? Ya fuese en el colegio, en las prácticas, o…

Estaba _nervioso_. Nervioso porque nunca antes había salido con nadie —aunque oportunidades no le habían faltado— y no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba aquello de… estar de novios, o salir juntos, o lo que fuera. No, no tenía idea y su falta de conocimientos al respecto era un gran problema. ¿Se suponía que saludase a Midorima de la misma manera que siempre, o tenía que hacer otra cosa? ¿Qué les diría a las personas que lo rodeaban? Ah, no, cierto que nadie —excepto Midorima y él— sabía lo que había ahora entre ellos dos. Pero eso sólo complicaba las cosas, porque estaba bastante seguro de que el peliverde no querría que los demás se enterasen, y aquello lo dejaba con más dudas sobre _cómo_ exactamente debería actuar en torno a él. Si variaba su actitud y las personas lo notaban y empezaban a sospechar… pero, en cambio, si actuaba como si nada hubiese ocurrido y el de anteojos se llegaba a ofender por eso…

¿Cuál sería el camino correcto?

Era imposible saberlo.

Por eso, luego de limpiar el desastre del yogur derramado —que además había pagado con el precio de un vaso de vidrio roto— había optado por hacer lo que el peliverde hacía cuando no sabía cómo proceder: escuchar el Oha–Asa para ese día.

"_Escorpio es el anteúltimo para el ranking de hoy, pero eso no significa que el día sea insalvable. Actúa igual que siempre y no te precipites. La tensión del ambiente se aliviará sola. No hagas nada con lo que no te sientas cómodo, y todo saldrá bien. Tu objeto de la suerte para hoy es un libro de poesía."_

Vale… Aquellas no eran noticias muy alentadoras… A Takao se le había ocurrido que tal vez hubiese enfrentado el día con un mayor optimismo de no haber escuchado su horóscopo; pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, y de todas formas había algo positivo que podía extraer de todo aquello.

"_Actúa igual que siempre"._ Takao había decidido vivir su día bajo esa regla, como si se tratase de su Biblia personal.

Bien, si Oha–Asa le decía que no debía hacer nada diferente, entonces él obedecería. A fin de cuentas… era lo más sencillo, al menos de momento.

Al salir del edificio para reunirse con Midorima —que había pedaleado hasta su casa—, había tropezado con el escalón de la entrada y casi se había dado de cara contra el piso; había estado a punto de convencerse de que sí, efectivamente, aquel sería un mal día para los Escorpio, cuando de pronto se había encontrado frente a frente con un Shin–chan que, en tono preocupado, le preguntaba:

— ¿Estás bien?

Ay, ay. Takao apenas había terminado de incorporarse al oír aquello; pero, al darse cuenta de que el contrario se había bajado de la bicicleta para ayudarlo, y al entrever la genuina preocupación en su rostro y en su tono de voz, lo había invadido la sensación de que iba a caerse de nuevo. Tratando de no hiperventilar, y luchando por conseguir mantenerse en pie, apenas había conseguido farfullar:

— S–sí… no te preocupes, Shin–chan… —Sintiendo que aquel día sería demasiado duro para su pobre corazón, se había tambaleado hasta el carro trasero de la bicicleta y se había dejado caer allí; aliviado de no tener que continuar sosteniéndose mediante sus propias piernas —aunque fuera de momento.

Fue inevitable que se pasase toda la mañana en las nubes. La profesora de física tuvo que llamarle la atención como tres veces para hacerle notar que le estaba preguntando algo. Takao le pidió que le repitiese el interrogante —para luego estar a punto de quedar como un idiota porque no tenía idea de cuál era la respuesta a la pregunta, que se refería a un ejercicio sobre termodinámica que el base no había resuelto. Sin embargo, Midorima lo salvó; el escolta levantó la mano en ese mismo momento y formuló una contra–pregunta que distrajo a la profesora y la hizo olvidarse del pelinegro.

Takao no tenía manera de saber si había sido a propósito —ya que aunque hubiese sido así, si se lo preguntaba, sin dudas lo negaría— pero, de todas maneras, había sido un gesto en extremo _adorable_ de parte de _Shin–chan_. El diez perdió la concentración por completo durante el resto de la clase, pasándosela con la vista clavada en el cielo de afuera, a través de la ventana, mientras su corazón se derretía ante la idea de Midorima rescatándolo de las temibles fauces de su profesora de física… o algo así.

Durante el almuerzo, el silencio entre ellos fue _extremo_. Takao estaba tan callado, que ni siquiera Midorima pudo evitar hacer algún comentario al respecto.

— Hoy estás bastante silencioso, Takao. —Dijo, sin despegar la vista de su cuenco de arroz. A un costado reposaban sus respectivos objetos de la suerte para aquel día: el libro de poesía, y un pincel de caligrafía.

— Ah… —Musitó el base, volviendo de modo repentino a la realidad mientras se llevaba la cuchara de pudín de modo distraído hacia la boca.— Sí…

— ¿Pasó algo? —Inquirió el escolta.— Hoy Escorpio está anteúltimo. —Remarcó, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—… No, en absoluto. —Respondió el diez; pero era _mentira_. Era _mentira_ porque llevaba tres días sin poder desviar sus pensamientos del peliverde, sin poder pensar en otra cosa que no fuese el hecho de que _Shin–chan_ y él ahora estaban _saliendo_, sonriéndose a sí mismo de modo constante ante la idea y generando tanto miraditas de preocupación como de curiosidad por parte de los demás.

Por la cara que puso el as al oír aquello, Takao estuvo bastante seguro de que no había mordido el anzuelo. Pero, aun así, el escolta no insistió —lo que el base le agradeció de corazón, porque apenas si conseguía sostenerle la mirada; mucho menos iba a poder explicarle que había pasado el día entero distraído por culpa de _él_.

* * *

><p>A medida que transcurrió el entrenamiento de la tarde, Takao —aunque muy despacio— fue consiguiendo tranquilizarse.<p>

La sensación de que todos lo miraban comenzó a disminuir. Empezó a darse cuenta de que, guardase un enorme secreto o no, nadie parecía ser consciente de ello, de modo que no tenía motivos para preocuparse. Además, convivir junto a Midorima —incluso a pesar de cuánto habían cambiado las cosas entre ellos— seguía siendo igual de sencillo que siempre; eso, claro, dentro de lo fácil que podía ser convivir con un _tsundere_ cascarrabias de un metro noventa y pico de altura, que además estaba obsesionado con el destino y el horóscopo.

De hecho, y aunque ninguno de los dos lo sabía, ambos compartían la misma sensación: que, como sólo ellos dos conocían aquel secreto de lo que había entre ellos ahora, se hallaban todavía más unidos el uno con el otro. Como cómplices de una travesura que habían maquinado juntos.

Los últimos veinte minutos de la práctica transcurrieron con completa normalidad. Takao había logrado serenarse; y, cuando Ōtsubo dio el entrenamiento diario por terminado, y Midorima anunció que se quedaría hasta más tarde para practicar unos cuantos tiros a la canasta, el base pudo decir que se quedaba a acompañarlo con absoluta tranquilidad.

Midorima lanzaba el balón hacia la canasta una y otra vez, desde distintos puntos de la cancha —encestando _siempre_. Y Takao se dedicaba sólo a observarlo, sentado en el banco de suplentes.

Había algo _majestuoso_ en la manera de tirar del peliverde. Su posición, saltase o no, siempre resultaba elegante; tal vez tuviese que ver con la manera en que ubicaba las manos, o con lo estilizado de sus dedos, que tanto cuidaba envolviéndolos con aquellas cintas que sólo retiraba durante las prácticas y los partidos. Sus brazos estirados, su espalda inclinada _apenas_ hacia atrás —irguiéndose en su máxima altura mientras soltaba la pelota con una naturalidad tal que parecía ridículo concebir la posibilidad de que no entrase en el aro. Sus ojos refulgiendo con la decisión, por detrás de sus lentes; su cabello ondeando en el aire; sus músculos tensionándose por debajo de su piel…

No era una soltura que hubiese surgido a partir de la incesante práctica —como en el caso de Himuro Tatsuya, el escolta de Yōsen. Sí, Midorima practicaba sin descanso, pero su elegancia no venía de allí. Era como si fuese _intrínseca de él_.

Takao sentía que podía permanecer años allí sentado, limitándose a mirarlo —mientras el escolta hacía lo mismo una y otra vez. No se cansaba de verlo tirar.

Pero el tiempo transcurría; y, en algún momento, el peliverde tenía que parar. De modo que, luego de un largo rato de lanzamientos extra —de los cuales, por supuesto, no falló ninguno—, mucho después de que todo el resto de sus compañeros de equipo se hubiese ido ya, el as dio aquella sesión por acabada y se encaminó hacia los vestuarios, seguido por un silencioso Takao.

El silencio era aplastante. Y, por primera vez en varios días, estaban _solos_. Solos por completo: en un lugar donde no había extraños pasando por su lado, ni molestas hermanitas menores que pudiesen aparecer de la nada para buscar tijeras, ni compañeros de equipo que los amenazasen con arrojarles piñas por la cabeza.

Nadie más que ellos.

Takao empezó a buscar algo en el interior de su locker —aunque, en realidad, estaba teniendo bastantes problemas para concentrarse en ello. No tardó en olvidar incluso qué era lo que buscaba. En su lugar, todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en el escolta; que, a escasos lockers de distancia, juntaba los elementos necesarios para ir a ducharse. Los pequeños sonidos metálicos de la puertilla; cada mínimo movimiento que hacía Midorima; Takao lo percibía _todo_, captaba hasta el más mínimo movimiento del contrario, atento incluso a su respiración.

— Takao. —Llamó Midorima de pronto, acercándose al contrario y causando que se sobresaltase.

— ¡S–S–Shin–chan! —Exclamó el base sorprendido, soltando el frasco de champú que tenía en la mano —que cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo, pero no se rompió ni derramó su contenido por ningún lugar.— ¿Q–qué…?

No pudo completar la pregunta. Sus ojos se hallaban clavados en los de Midorima, que ahora se hallaba justo frente a él, a menos de un metro de distancia. El base se quedó paralizado; y estaba convencido que, de haber intentado apartarse de allí, no hubiera podido. Tenía la sensación de que sus piernas no le respondían.

— Iba a preguntarte si tenías… —Empezó a decir el escolta; pero dejó la frase sin acabar. Takao lo contemplaba con los nervios a flor de piel, como si se hubiese vuelto en extremo consciente de su presencia allí; como si todos sus sentidos estuviesen enfocados en Midorima. Y aquello, para el escolta, era…

El seis acortó la distancia entre ambos; inclinándose adelante y presionando sus labios contra los de la sombra con suavidad; dejando caer la toalla que tenía en la mano y, en su lugar, entrelazando sus dedos con los del base, como siempre solía hacer.

La naturalidad con la que respondió Takao a aquello lo sorprendió hasta a él mismo. El escolta no había terminado de acercarse que él ya estaba colocándose en puntitas de pie, para poder alcanzar sus labios. Al mismo tiempo, percibió cómo su mano se movía sola, como por instinto, y se enredaba con la calidez de los dedos de Midorima —en contacto directo con su piel, dado que como venían de la práctica, no estaban envueltos en aquellas cintas que el as solía usar.

Fue como si su mente de pronto se hallase por completo llena del contrario. Había pasado días pensando en él; con el seis invadiendo sus pensamientos e impidiéndole concentrarse en ninguna otra cosa. Y aun así… era tan diferente de lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. Takao se dio cuenta de que lo anterior no había sido nada, _nada_ en comparación con esto. Era como si el escolta hubiese clamado todos sus sentidos como suyos, nublándole la mente y dirigiendo sus pensamientos hacia él, y nada más que él.

Su sentido más hábil, aquel en el cual el base solía apoyarse más, le había sido arrebatado. Con los ojos cerrados, sus otros cuatro sentidos estaban en extremo alerta; lo que provocaba que cada roce, cada exhalación, cada mínimo movimiento de _Shin–chan_ fuese percibido por Takao con la misma intensidad con la que la piel siente el fuego al quemarse.

El calor de sus labios moviéndose contra los suyos, insistentes, con avidez; al mismo tiempo, uno de los finos dedos de Midorima acariciaba la piel del dorso de su mano, enviando un cosquilleo allí por donde pasaba, deslizándose muy despacio como si lo que había por debajo fuese algo en extremo frágil que temía romper.

Como si fuese algo muy preciado para él.

Podía sentir el aliento de Midorima contra su boca; más cuando separó los labios y deslizó su lengua hacia el exterior; trazando un lánguido movimiento por encima de los labios de Takao. Con aquel gesto, pedía permiso para pasar; en lugar de forzarlo, le decía _"sólo si tú me dejas"_.

Takao se estremeció, tomando la mano del contrario con mayor firmeza como si temiese perder el equilibrio —y como si aquella fuera su forma de sostenerse.

No había forma de que le dijese que no.

De modo que separó los labios, permitiendo la entrada de la lengua del contrario, mientras Midorima pasaba el otro brazo por detrás de su espalda y lo atraía más hacia sí. En seguida, las lenguas de ambos se encontraron en el interior de la boca del base; deslizándose una contra la otra en lentos y húmedos trazos, en un beso profundo que, a pesar de la carga de avidez y ansias que traía consigo, no demostraba apuro alguno.

Takao sentía que se desvanecía. El aroma de la piel del escolta lo envolvía; era un perfume cuyos componentes no conseguía identificar, pero que sus sentidos asociaban con _Shin–chan_, que estaba presente siempre sobre la piel de Midorima y que se había vuelto su marca personal. Aquella fragancia difuminaba sus pensamientos, volviendo todavía más real aquel beso. Era como si el contrario estuviese en todas partes; enroscándose en torno a su piel, nublando su mente como si de un vapor se tratase.

El sabor de la lengua y los labios del escolta era _adictivo_. Takao pronto se encontró a sí mismo insaciable, víctima de un hambre del contrario que a cada roce se potenciaba todavía más. Tratando de satisfacer su anhelo como fuera, el base se pegó más al seis, de modo que sus cuerpos quedaron casi adheridos el uno con el otro, sin espacio de por medio.

Fue como si un relámpago recorriese al diez de punta a punta. Fue una sensación que, tan pronto como apareció, se asentó por todo su sistema y empezó a elevar su temperatura. Su cuerpo _ardía_ al contacto con el del contrario, era como si su piel hubiese estallado en llamas; y lo mismo podía decirse del peliverde, que tampoco sentía como si fuese a verse satisfecho _jamás_.

_Excitación_. Era ésa la palabra que escribía la emoción que gobernaba el cuerpo del escolta en ese momento. Incapaz de contenerse, los movimientos de los labios y la lengua de Midorima se volvieron más insistentes, más voraces; como si un espíritu insaciable hubiese despertado en su interior y hubiese tomado control de sus movimientos. El brazo que descansaba en la parte inferior de la espalda de Kazunari lo atrajo más hacia sí. Y, con aquel sencillo movimiento, sumado al calor que se alzaba entre ellos y a la sensación de que nunca podrían satisfacer sus ansias por el otro, el as percibió un fulgor de excitación en su zona baja, a partir del cual su miembro comenzó a erguirse.

Takao sintió exactamente lo mismo. Y era algo que no podía pasar desapercibido, considerando lo pegados que estaban el uno al otro. Ambos se dieron cuenta de la inminente erección del contrario, casi en el mismo instante.

Fue como si se hubiese detenido el tiempo. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles, como paralizados; parecía como si les hubiesen tomado una fotografía en pleno beso, ya que se habían quedado congelados allí, sin hacer ademán de apartarse.

Al menos así fue durante unos instantes, hasta que Takao percibió que el agarre de Midorima perdía fuerza: sus dedos soltaron los suyos, su brazo se apartó, y el base notó que el otro se hacía a un lado. Abrió los ojos; le costó enfocar su visión, que en un principio fue borrosa, pero cuando lo logró, notó que el contrario se había puesto _rojo_ y que de pronto parecía muy nervioso por alguna razón.

Se ajustó los anteojos.

— L–lo siento…, me voy a duchar. —Anunció. Takao permaneció inmóvil mientras observaba cómo Midorima se apresuraba a tomar la toalla del lugar donde había caído en el suelo, juntaba sus elementos para el aseo a toda velocidad, y desaparecía por el pasillo que daba a las duchas.

El pelinegro no se movió hasta casi un minuto entero después de eso. De pronto, el aire a su alrededor se sentía muy frío; como si la repentina ausencia de Midorima —del contacto de sus labios contra los de él y de sus extremidades enroscadas en torno a las suyas—, hubiese traído consigo un clima helado que casi, _casi_ hacía a Kazunari tiritar.

Se tambaleó y apenas alcanzó a dejarse caer sobre uno de los bancos del vestuario; incapaz de sostenerse sobre sus piernas. ¿Qué… qué acababa de pasar?

Pero Takao _también_ se había dado cuenta. Había notado que, como era inevitable en aquel océano de besos, calor, y excitación, su miembro había comenzado a alzarse en una erección. Y lo mismo corría para Midorima.

El peliverde había salido pitando ante aquello. Takao no pudo contener una risita baja, que Midorima no escuchó debido al sonido del agua de la ducha debajo de la cual se hallaba sumergido en ese mismo momento. _Dios, Shin–chan… mira que ponerte tan nervioso por una cosa así, y huir de esa manera…_

El escolta sin dudas era _adorable_ a veces.

Pero el pelinegro no pudo evitar pensar que, en parte, entendía el accionar del contrario. Porque… si hubiesen continuado…

Sintió que se mareaba tan sólo ante la idea; tuvo que cerrar los ojos para tranquilizarse, captando cómo su erección palpitaba ante aquellos pensamientos.

_Dios santo…_

Kazunari se apresuró a ir a bañarse él también; ahora que tenía _otros _asuntos que tratar, además de la simple tarea de eliminar la suciedad de su cuerpo, no podría posponer la ducha durante mucho más.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hoy Escorpio está último en el ranking; pero no hay que desesperar. Lo mejor será que te comportes hoy, y que tengas especial cuidado con las situaciones en las que se ponga en riesgo la salud. Una siesta podría ayudarte a distenderte y enfrentar tus problemas~ El objeto de la suerte para hoy son flores."<em>

Takao suspiró, enjuagando la taza que había utilizado para el desayuno y colocándola a secar. Parecía que aquel día tampoco sería bueno.

O de eso estaba convencido hasta que, al salir fuera del edificio para encontrarse con Midorima, descubrió que éste lo esperaba allí… con algo bastante peculiar entre las manos…

_¿Qué?_

_¿Shin–chan me trajo… flores?_

Porque aquellas formas en distintos tonos de naranja y blanco, envueltas en papel plateado, no podían ser otra cosa que _un ramo de flores_. Y, por el color del rostro de Midorima —que, allí parado al lado de la bicicleta, tenía las mejillas de un intenso tono rojizo— no había dudas de que era así.

Takao se quedó inmóvil, de pie frente al escolta. Sintió que él también se sonrojaba; quedándose sin palabras ante la imagen de Midorima de pie allí, en la puerta de su edificio, con aquel ramo de flores entre brazos —un ramo que, si bien no era inmenso, tampoco era lo que se decía _sutil_. Su tamaño no excedía lo normal, pero era considerable.

Kazunari no habría podido hablar ni aunque lo hubiese intentado. Era como si hubiese perdido la voz.

— Antes de que lo malinterpretes —sentenció Midorima, con tono solemne, mientras se ajustaba los anteojos y contemplaba al contrario con seriedad; una seriedad cuyo efecto quedaba arruinado por el intenso sonrojo del que eran víctima sus mejillas—, traje esto sólo porque hoy Escorpio está último, y el objeto de la suerte son flores. Como verás, son de color naranja, que es el color de la suerte de Escorpio para hoy. —Explicó con paciencia.— No significa nada ni hay ningún otro motivo ocul–…

Pero el escolta dejó de hablar; porque, incapaz de expresar nada en palabras, Takao había acortado la distancia hasta él y lo había envuelto en un abrazo de oso; hundiendo el rostro en su pecho mientras su gesto se tornaba en una sonrisa de pura alegría. Midorima no dijo nada, limitándose a aceptar al contrario entre sus brazos.

Se quedaron en esa posición durante unos instantes —hasta que Takao tuvo que aceptar que no podrían permanecer allí para siempre y, alzando el rostro para contemplar a Midorima —con el mentón todavía pegado contra su pecho y sus brazos cerniéndose aun en torno a él—, le dedicó una amplia sonrisa mientras murmuraba:

—… Gracias, Shin–chan.

Midorima no pudo evitar acalorarse ante aquella imagen; sus mejillas se encendieron todavía más (si es que eso era posible), y el único motivo por el que no volvió a ajustarse los anteojos fue que todavía tenía sus brazos en torno al más bajo. Takao se separó y, tomando el ramo de flores con gran alegría, inhaló con profundidad para sentir su perfume. Tenían un aroma delicioso; el pelinegro no sabía de qué flores se trataba, pero en ese momento le daba la sensación de que eran las más hermosas que había visto jamás.

Buscando con desesperación algo que hacer que ocultase su bochorno, Midorima se aproximó a la bicicleta y se acomodó en el asiento, listo para conducir.

— ¿Ah? Pero Shin–chan —comentó Takao al notar aquello—, hoy me toca a mí pedalear…

— No —esa vez, sí se acomodó los lentes mientras hablaba—, Oha–Asa dice que los de Escorpio no deben exponerse a situaciones de riesgo hoy, y no puedo permitir que te pase n–… quiero decir, que un camión nos atropelle.

La corrección en sus palabras había sido tan evidente que el base no pudo hacer otra cosa que echarse a reír. Midorima lo miró ceñudo mientras se carcajeaba. Cuando se hubo serenado un poco, Takao subió al carro trasero de un salto y dijo:

— Vale, en ese caso, andando~

Midorima empezó a pedalear rumbo al instituto; y tal vez fue una suerte que no pudiera ver al contrario, porque Takao se había visto obligado a cubrirse el rostro con las dos manos para ocultar su sonrojo, mientras una vocecita en su mente no cesaba de repetir _"Shin–chan me regaló flores; Shin–chan me regaló flores; Shin–chan me regaló flores…"_

Sólo cuando estuvieron a cinco cuadras del colegio, Kazunari se dio cuenta de algo.

— Shin–chan… —Musitó, cuando Midorima se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo.— ¿…Cómo voy a andar por ahí con… —echó un rápido vistazo a las flores— _esto,_ encima? Quiero decir… en el colegio van a sospechar, ¿no?

Shintarō no le respondió nada. En un principio, Takao creyó que estaba pensando; pero, cuando el semáforo cambió a verde y el as permaneció allí inmóvil, mientras los automóviles detrás de ellos emitían ruidosos bocinazos de impaciencia, resultó evidente que Midorima se había quedado paralizado.

—… Shin–chan, tienes que seguir pedaleando. —Advirtió el pelinegro con tono dudoso, girándose para mirarlo. El de anteojos reaccionó y en seguida se apresuró a continuar avanzando; pero resultaba más que obvio que estaba _preocupado_.

—… No había pensado en eso. —Musitó al fin, con voz estrangulada al darse cuenta del grave _error_ que había cometido. ¿Qué demonios iban a hacer? Takao no podía pasarse todo el día por ahí, con un ramo de flores encima, sin llamar la atención de nadie. Era obvio que los demás iban a sospechar y a preguntarle de dónde lo había sacado. Si hubiese sido una chica, podría haber dicho que las flores habían sido el regalo de un admirador, o de un pretendiente, o algo así… pero Takao era _hombre_: y esos días era en extremo infrecuente ver a un_ macho_ cargando con _flores_.

— A–ah, ¡no te preocupes! —Exclamó Takao, intentando tranquilizarlo al percibir el timbre de alarma en su voz.— Las esconderé de alguna manera, o… —Dejó la frase sin acabar. Su mochila era demasiado pequeña como para guardar las flores en su interior, y no quería que se arruinasen por estar apretujadas en un lugar con tan poco espacio. Se había puesto muy contento por el regalo (por mucho que Midorima se esforzase en fingir que había sido sólo por el Oha–Asa, Takao sabía que no había sido ése el único motivo); pero ahora, sencillamente, no sabía qué hacer.

Llegaron al colegio antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese pensar en una excusa como la gente. Estacionaron la bicicleta en el aparcamiento de la parte posterior del campus, y se miraron el uno al otro por unos instantes.

—… Oha–Asa. —Dijeron al unísono, mientras asentían con la cabeza. Su coartada sería ésa. No era un argumento muy sólido, ya que Takao no solía seguir las recomendaciones de su horóscopo —y menos cuando eran tan… ostentosas, o resaltaban tanto—; pero por lo menos era _algo_.

* * *

><p>De alguna forma que ninguno de los dos comprendió jamás, el día transcurrió sin incidentes. <em>Todo el mundo<em> preguntó a Takao por qué andaba con aquellas flores encima. _Todo el mundo_ recibió la misma respuesta: _"Ah, ¡es que es mi objeto de la suerte para hoy! Hoy a Escorpio le irá muy mal, y no quiero tener problemas."_ _Todo el mundo_ pareció poco convencido de aquello, pero en cualquier caso, nadie insistió. Cuando preguntaron a Takao _quién_ le había regalado las flores (aunque fuera sólo por su horóscopo), se había limitado a decir que las había comprado él mismo. Más de uno había dirigido una mirada furtiva a Midorima (a fin de cuentas, _todos_ conocían la obsesión del escolta de la Generación de los Milagros en torno al Oha–Asa), pero nadie se atrevió a preguntar si había sido él en realidad quien le había regalado aquel ramo.

Bueno, nadie, excepto cierto alero que, al ver entrar a Takao en el gimnasio cargado con todas esas flores, estalló en sonoras carcajadas y cayó al suelo, mientras se aferraba el estómago con los brazos, incapaz de sostenerse en pie.

— Miyaji… —Masculló Ōtsubo, sin comprender qué había causado semejante ataque de risa en el muchacho —hasta que él también divisó al base de su equipo. El pívot, un poco más sensato que su alero, se limitó a fruncir el ceño sin entender.— ¿Qué hay con esas flores, Takao? —Preguntó con seriedad, haciéndose oír por encima de las risas del ocho.

— Ahh, eh… —Takao titubeó. Tenía la sensación de que engañar a sus compañeros de equipo no resultaría tan fácil como engañar al resto del colegio.— Es que el Oha–Asa de hoy…

Miyaji lo interrumpió.

— ¡N–no jodas! Te las regaló Midorima, ¿no? —Consiguió articular, mientras se secaba las lágrimas de risa que habían empezado a deslizarse por su rostro.— Joder, ¡dime que ha sido así!

Takao frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué haría algo como eso? Shin–chan es demasiado _tsun_–…

Pero sintió que alguien le posaba una mano en el hombro, lo que lo hizo silenciar. Por el rabillo del ojo notó que no se trataba de otro que Midorima, que acababa de llegar al gimnasio justo detrás de él. El peliverde contemplaba al alero con gesto muy serio; el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, y la boca torcida en una mueca de disgusto ante la imagen de su compañero de equipo revolcándose en el suelo por la gracia.

— Sí, se las di yo. —Admitió con solemnidad. Las risas de Miyaji se interrumpieron casi al instante; el alero, de pronto demasiado atónito como para continuar carcajeándose. Incluso Ōtsubo —y hasta Kimura, que estaba contemplando la escena desde lejos— se quedó sin palabras ante aquella confesión.— ¿Hay algún problema?

El tono de voz de Midorima era _sombrío_. Había algo aterrador en su forma de hablar; en la manera en que sus párpados se entrecerraban, mientras bajaba la vista hacia su _senpai_ en el suelo y lo miraba como si fuese un bicho en extremo desagradable que deseaba aplastar.

Miyaji hizo un esfuerzo por hablar, pero casi no le salía la voz.

— N–no, pero…

— En ese caso —lo cortó Midorima—, no veo dónde está la gracia. Tengo entendido que tú también eres de Escorpio, así que en tu lugar yo comenzaría a preocuparme por mi suerte para el día de hoy, en vez de estar riéndome de aquellos que ofrecen lo mejor de sí al destino.

Y, con aquellas solemnes y decididas palabras, tomó a Takao por un brazo y se lo llevó consigo a los vestuarios —casi a rastras, dado que el base había quedado tan sorprendido como los demás que apenas era consciente de que su propio caminar.

Midorima cerró la puerta detrás de sí y, sin añadir nada, fue directo a su locker. Allí, comenzó a cambiarse —reemplazando el uniforme del colegio por el equipo para practicar baloncesto. Takao se limitaba a mirarlo boquiabierto, atónito por lo que acababa de pasar.

Consciente de que los ojos de halcón estaban clavados en él, el peliverde dijo:

— Deberías comenzar a cambiarte, Takao. Sabes que al capitán no le gustan los retrasos. —Su voz sonaba por completo casual, como si lo de recién no hubiese sido más que una amena charla sobre el clima.

Kazunari hizo un esfuerzo por hablar.

— S–Shin–chan… —Farfulló, todavía allí parado y sin hacer en absoluto ademán de empezar a cambiarse. No sabía cómo poner en palabras lo que quería decir:— ¿…A–acabas de… tú…?

Midorima suspiró y, armándose de paciencia, contempló al otro desde detrás de sus anteojos.

— Sí. —Sentenció, en respuesta a un interrogante que no había terminado de ser formulado. Takao parpadeó, pasmado.— ¿Hay algún problema?

—… No. —Dijo Takao; por fin, acercándose hasta el banco y colocando su mochila y el ramo de flores encima de éste.— No, pero… yo pensé… pensé que tú no…

Midorima comprendió al instante lo que el base trataba de decir.

—… No me importa. —Reconoció al fin; esa vez, sonrojándose un poco al admitir aquello. Por fin terminó de cambiarse; cerró su locker y, sin añadir más, se encaminó de regreso al gimnasio; cerrando la puerta de los vestuarios detrás de sí y dejando a Takao allí solo.

El diez no se fijó demasiado en lo que estaba haciendo mientras se ponía la ropa para la práctica. Conocía a Midorima en muchos aspectos, pero estaba seguro de una cosa: y era que nunca, _nunca_ hubiese esperado que _Shin–chan_ reconociera, frente a otras personas, que había cometido un gesto tal como regalarle _flores_ al base.

Era algo casi tan inverosímil como el gesto en sí.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer! Espero que haya sido de su agrado~ Y gracias también por sus comentarios, favoritos, y follows ;w;<strong>

**Saludos ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Siento la demora! Es que me dio un bloqueo, luego me vine de vacaciones y la conexión a internet de aquí es un asco, y después llegó mi tía con mis primos a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros y no me puedo concentrar cuando hay gente (ahora se fueron todos al mini-golf y yo aproveché para escribir xD). El caso es que el siguiente ya está aquí.**

**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

><p>Takao contempló sus cartas. Dios santo, nunca antes había tenido una mano tan terriblemente <em>mala<em>. Pero no había de otra, considerando que a Escorpio, los últimos días, le iba muy mal en el ranking de Oha–Asa. La sopecha de que —tal vez— su racha de mala suerte estaba intentando regresar floreció en su interior, como un peso amargo, como un ruido molesto que no dejaba de repetirse justo al lado de su oído, sin dejarlo en paz. Sin embargo, él no se dejaba derribar: hacía apenas un par de días atrás le había ocurrido algo demasiado bueno, algo tan bonito que, tan sólo por ello, el base hubiese aceptado de buen grado toda la mala suerte del mundo

— _Truco_.

— Quiero…

En cuanto Kita hubo jugado su carta, él arrojó otra sobre la mesa —_distraído_.

_Shin–chan y él ahora eran…_

— ¡Es mía! ¡Treinta a cinco! ¡Gané! —Exclamó su hermana, triunfante —el naipe jugado por Takao habiendo sido arrasado por la carta más poderosa de todo el juego. La niña se levantó de su asiento y empezó a saltar con emoción, arrojando las cartas restantes por el aire. Takao abrió los ojos, como si cayese de golpe en la realidad; _muy_ asombrado, porque lo que acababa de ocurrir lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa. ¿Treinta a cinco? Recordaba que, apenas un momento atrás, iban once a cuatro. ¿Cómo había hecho su hermana para ganarle tan rápido?

— Vaya… —Murmuró, todavía aire ausente, como si su regreso a la realidad no hubiese durado más de tres segundos. La muchacha de once años llevó las manos a las caderas y lo contempló desde allá arriba —estaban jugando sobre una mesa baja, casi a la altura del suelo—, con gesto de superioridad; como dándose aires de campeona o de reina. Al igual que Takao, sus ojos eran finos y de un celeste grisáceo apagado (el muchacho se había preguntado varias veces si también tendría ella el ojo de halcón, aunque nunca había podido comprobarlo); y, también al igual que su hermano, tenía el cabello lacio y negro, aunque solía llevarlo recogido en dos colitas. La manera en que su rostro se curvaba en una sonrisa burlona, con sus pequeños ojitos brillando con astucia, era idéntica a la del base.

— Ya ves~ Es que tengo un método infalible para ganar, _nii–chan. _—Le dijo, alzando el mentón con orgullo y colocando los párpados a media asta, en gesto de suficiencia.

— ¿…Hacer trampa? ¿Cartearte? —Sugirió él con poco interés, y expresión de extremo aburrimiento.

La niña puso cara de pocos amigos.

— Claro que no. —Replicó, inflando las mejillas un poco molesta. Luego volvió a sonreírse con aquel tinte burlón.— Aunque no te lo voy a decir~ —Mientras Kazunari comenzaba a juntar las cartas de la mesilla y del suelo, la joven permaneció unos instantes limitándose tan sólo a observarlo, con gesto pensativo. Al final, asintió y anunció:— Voy a ver si mañana por la tarde puedo ir a la casa de Miyuki~ ¡Se sorprenderá mucho cuando vea que le gano todas las partidas! —Exclamó; y, acto seguido, salió pitando hacia el teléfono, esquivando por los pelos dos sillas y otra mesilla en su apuro. Takao suspiró, resignado ante su inevitable destino de tener que juntar _todas_ las cartas él mismo, y preguntándose si debería decirle a su hermana que en parte le había ganado porque él no había estado prestando atención al juego.

Cuando acabó de poner la sala en orden —y decidió que sería mejor no pincharle el globo a la niña—, se encaminó hacia su cuarto. Apenas entró, un perfume floral le acarició el rostro; provenía de las flores color naranja que reposaban en un florero, sobre su escritorio. Al llegar a casa con aquel ramo, ninguno de sus padres había hecho ningún comentario al respecto —si bien lo habían mirado con astuta suspicacia—; pero, por supuesto, su hermana menor no había podido evitar hundirlo bajo una cascada de preguntas. Takao no estaba seguro de _cómo_ había conseguido sacársela de encima, pero lo que sí sabía era que en algún punto le había dado una excusa lo suficientemente convincente como para que la joven se diese por satisfecha y lo dejase en paz.

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí, y echó el pestillo. No tenía ganas de jugar a las cartas de nuevo, y ésa era la única forma de mantener a raya a Kita. Avanzó por el interior del cuarto hasta dejarse caer de espaldas sobre la cama. Fue un alivio no tener que continuar sosteniéndose sobre sus piernas; estaba tan cansado…

Vale, _cansado_ no era la palabra. Era más bien… como si su mente se hubiese ido a vivir a otra parte, y le costase mantener el vínculo con el mundo real.

_Distraído; ausente._

Dejó que su mente divagase, entremezclando ideas difusas que iban y venían, oscilando aquí y allá y reviviendo recuerdos al azar. Sus pensamientos echaron a volar, sin un rumbo definido, y luego de un rato sin tomar ningún sendero en particular, aterrizaron en Midorima.

Apenas un instante más tarde, se dio cuenta de que sólo por pensar en el peliverde ya se estaba sonriendo como un tonto, así que se apresuró a _intentar_ borrar esa expresión —un poco avergonzado por ella, aunque estuviese solo en su cuarto donde nadie podía verlo—. No lo logró del todo; ya que, justo entonces, acudió a su mente el recuerdo de _la otra vez_, en los vestuarios, cuando se habían quedado hasta tarde y, entonces… Takao no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se acentuase —aunque ahora era una sonrisa más bien de diversión que de otra cosa. Midorima había _huido_, en el sentido literal de la palabra, cuando se había dado cuenta de que, por haber estado besándose con tanto anhelo, él y Kazunari habían…

El pelinegro no pudo contener una risita baja. ¿Tanto miedo le tenía _Shin–chan_ a una simple erección? Pero entonces se percató de que _tal vez_ las cosas no eran tan sencillas como él pensaba. Es decir…

¿Podrían alguna vez él y Midorima hacer… _ese_ tipo de cosas?

Con brusquedad, se giró hasta quedar boca abajo, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada mientras sus mejillas adquirían el color de las rosas. Sintió que se acaloraba de golpe, como si de repente la temperatura dentro de la habitación hubiese ascendido cuarenta grados más. Dios. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Apenas si habían empezado a salir, y encima _Shin–chan_ no parecía ser del tipo de personas que aceleraban en _ese_ sentido…

No, tenía toda la pinta de ser de los que preferían ir lento y seguro.

Sin embargo, no era como si Takao pudiera contener la oleada de imágenes que arrasaban en su mente en ese momento, luego de dar a luz a semejante idea. Por un lado se sentía un… _impresentable_, pensando cosas de ese tipo tan _pronto_. Es decir, ¡apenas habían empezado a salir! Se suponía que las parejas debían… estar _un poco más de tiempo_, juntas, antes de pensar en _esas cosas_. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Los pensamientos, por descabellados que sean, no suelen seguir un curso que pueda manejarse. El pelinegro lo intentó; pero aquella línea de pensamiento se negó a desaparecer, testaruda, decidida a gobernar su mente al menos durante unos momentos más.

Y, en realidad, si lo pensaba, daba igual. Midorima y él se conocían desde hacía bastante. Takao había compartido con él más tiempo que con ninguna otra persona —y estaba cien por ciento seguro de que funcionaba igual para el escolta, que rara vez hablaba con nadie. Aunque hubiesen empezado a salir hace poco… Takao se sentía como si llevaran juntos toda la vida —una idea que no ayudó a reducir el sonrojo en sus mejillas, intensificándolo todavía más ante el pensamiento de que _era como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro_.

Una cascada de preguntas empezó a fluir por su mente, como fuera de control. En su mayoría eran nimiedades sin importancia, pero había una en particular que se hacía oír a los gritos por encima de todas las demás, y que decía… _¿cómo sería una primera vez con Shin–chan?_

Convencido de que se moriría de calor si no apartaba el rostro de la almohada, Takao volvió a colocarse boca arriba, con sus extremidades inertes a los costados del cuerpo y la vista clavada en el techo de su cuarto —apenas iluminado por la luz del sol del atardecer que ingresaba por la ventana. Abandonó su lucha por contener su sonrojo. Era sencillamente _imposible_.

Pero no podía imaginárselo. No tenía idea de cómo sería… _hacer eso_ con Midorima. Sin embargo, la falta de certeza dejaba lugar a una diversa gama de retorcidas ideas que no ayudaban a Takao a calmar su libido. Es decir… ¿mostraría el escolta la misma gentileza que demostraba al besarlo? ¿O sería más… brusco, incapaz de contenerse por la excitación? ¿Lo llamaría por su nombre de pila? ¿Le susurraría… cosas sucias al oído?

_Tranquilo, Kazunari. Relájate. No pienses cosas raras,_ se dijo a sí mismo, cuando empezó a sentir que iba a estallar —y no exactamente en la _cabeza_. Desvió sus pensamientos hacia otro lado —hacia un Midorima más _adorable_ que lascivo—, y funcionó bastante bien; al menos consiguió que la excitación que había comenzado a recorrer su cuerpo se desvaneciese, y que en su lugar fuese su corazón el alterado, empezando a palpitar con fuerza. El peliverde parecía tener una habilidad especial —recientemente descubierta— para que su corazón se desbocase.

Suspiró de modo audible. Era culpa de Oha–Asa que todo aquello estuviera pasando; pero Takao pecaría de mentiroso si dijera que no le estaba muy agradecido por ello. Nunca antes se habría imaginado que una cosa _así_ ocurriese justo con _Shin–chan_... pero, ahora que se hallaba hundido casi hasta el cuello por el intenso amor que sentía hacia él, no podía sino pensar que había sido simplemente inevitable.

Como cosa del Destino.

* * *

><p>Escorpio se hallaba primero en el ranking, al día siguiente. Cáncer, segundo. Y Takao no había tenido que deliberar demasiado para decidirse por fin a probar suerte.<p>

Al fin y al cabo, todo se había tratado de la _suerte_ desde un principio, ¿no era así? Tan sólo _suerte_.

Valía la pena jugarse a la suerte una vez más.

— ¿Tus padres? —Preguntó Midorima cuando entraron en la residencia y resultó obvio que allí no había nadie más que ellos —las luces estaban apagadas, y la puerta cerrada con ambas llaves.

— En el trabajo. Hoy se quedan hasta más tarde. —Contestó Takao con simplicidad.

— ¿Y tu hermana?

— Ah, no, Kita tampoco está. Se fue a la casa de una amiga… o algo así. —Respondió el pelinegro mientras colocaba su mochila sobre la mesa de la cocina y se disponía a abrir la heladera, su gesto casual y despreocupado demasiado exagerado como para engañar al peliverde; Midorima _siempre_ sabía cuando el del ojo de halcón se traía algo entre manos. Éste lo miró con expresión interrogante.— ¿Quieres tomar algo?

El escolta negó con la cabeza.

— No, gracias. —Se limitó a responder, con tono cortés. Takao se encogió de hombros y se sirvió una buena cantidad de agua en un vaso. Mientras volvía a guardar la botella en la heladera, Midorima anunció:— Pasaré a tu habitación. Tengo que deshacerme de esa revista como sea.

Takao casi se atraganta con el agua por las risas, pero asintió. El objeto de la suerte de Cáncer de ese día era una revista de modas; _Shin–chan_ se había pasado todo el día evitando abrir demasiado el cierre de su bolso para que no se notase que andaba con eso por ahí. Era demasiado _vergonzoso_. Cuando Kazunari le había sugerido que la tirase, el escolta había argüido que su suerte se echaría a perder, y que el ejemplar le había costado dinero —sí, Midorima a veces podía ser _muy_ tacaño.

Cuando, luego de unos minutos, Takao entró en su habitación, Midorima se apresuró a apartarse de las flores que reposaban sobre el escritorio. De golpe se había sonrojado, y Takao estaba cien por ciento seguro de que se debía a que todavía no estaba seguro de _cómo_ exactamente había hecho para regalárselas al pelinegro sin morir en el intento. Era un _tsundere_, después de todo. En cualquier caso, aunque ninguno de los dos las mirase, las flores se imponían en la habitación mediante su dulce aroma; su intenso color anaranjado, además, hacía muy difícil el intento por fingir que no estaban ahí. Takao notó que la revista de modas de Midorima reposaba entonces justo a un costado del florero; pensaba regalársela a su hermana en cuanto volviera de la casa de su amiga. Había permitido que el peliverde se deshiciese de aquel ejemplar en su casa, donde nadie le haría comentarios al respecto, pero no pensaba quedársela _él_.

Agotado, se dejó caer de espaldas sobre su cama, con las extremidades de cualquier manera, esparcidas por todas partes sobre el cubrecama. Permaneció así unos instantes, hasta que oyó la voz de Midorima que pronunciaba su nombre.

— Takao.

— ¿Sí, Shin–chan? —Le respondió sin mirarlo, con los ojos puestos en el techo de la habitación.

— Cierra los ojos.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa al base. Inclinó la cabeza para contemplar atónito al contrario; que le devolvió una mirada muy severa.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó sin comprender.

— No preguntes cosas innecesarias y sólo hazlo.

Takao obedeció, bajando los párpados y permaneciendo allí quieto. Conociendo lo _tsundere_ que era Midorima, ya se imaginaba qué clase de cosa podía venir.

Lo que sin dudas no se había esperado era sentir que el peliverde se subía a la cama y se colocaba a horcajadas encima de él; apenas alcanzó a espiar a través de los párpados cuando el contrario acercó su rostro al de él y presionó sus labios juntos, en un cálido e inesperado beso.

A diferencia de lo que uno esperaría, Takao abrió los ojos de golpe. Luego de ese corto beso, Midorima se elevó y lo contempló con el ceño fruncido —entre contrariado y avergonzado porque éste lo estuviese mirando de modo tan evidente, sin ningún tipo de tapujos.

— Te dije que cerraras los ojos.

— Pero es que–… —No consiguió completar la frase. El as de Shūtoku pareció decidir justo entonces que le daba igual si Takao lo veía o no, y volvió a inclinarse hacia adelante hasta juntar sus rostros; pero, esta vez, la conexión no fue entre sus labios. En su lugar, presionó cálidos besos en lugares al azar, trazando un camino a través de la piel del rostro del contrario; dejando besos sobre sus mejillas, su mentón, su frente.

No había nada lascivo en aquello. Cada uno de esos besos era breve y para nada fogoso; gentil, amable, rebosante de adoración. Takao creyó que se derretiría allí mismo; porque Midorima, una vez más, estaba mostrando aquel lado suyo tan gentil y tan adorable que _encandilaba_ al contrario, y le daba ganas de rodearlo con sus brazos y no permitirle escapar nunca más, mientras le murmuraba al oído lo adorable que resultaba y lo hacía desarmarse de vergüenza como el _tsundere_ que era.

El diez sonrió, bajando los párpados; permaneció unos instantes con aquella expresión de contento en el rostro, hasta que Midorima se dio cuenta y volvió a apartarse para mirarlo ceñudo una vez más.

— ¿Por qué esa cara? —Preguntó con leve contrariedad.

— Es que eres _adorable_, Shin–chan. —Replicó el base, abriendo los ojos para mirarlo. El peliverde no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquello, pareciendo bastante poco agradecido por el calificativo.

— _¿Adorable? _—Preguntó, con un leve matiz de incredulidad manchándole la voz. Takao asintió; y, justo entonces, Midorima volvió a reclamar sus labios como suyos, y entonces el pelinegro no pudo decir nada más.

Ahora sí, el seis lo besaba _de verdad_; había abandonado aquellos besos cortos para mover su boca con insistencia contra la de Takao, que no tardó en responder con la misma fogosidad con la que estaba siendo besado. Aquello era mucho más profundo y húmedo que lo anterior; y, mientras el escolta se abría paso mediante su lengua al interior de su boca, resultó obvio que ese beso había dejado atrás la mera _calidez_ para ceder paso al verdadero e intenso _calor_.

Era como si el peliverde quisiese llevarle la contraria; demostrarle que no era _adorable_ el adjetivo que iba con él. Eso, por supuesto, lo volvía _mucho_ más adorable; pero Takao no tenía más remedio que reconocer que había algo muy _sexy_ en la forma en que Midorima lo estaba besando, en los lánguidos movimientos de su lengua contra la suya y en cómo, furtivamente, las manos del as se iban deslizando hasta el cuello de su camisa y empezaban a desabrochar los botones uno por uno.

_Shin–chan_ era realmente muy hábil, porque más temprano que tarde —y antes de que Kazunari pudiese siquiera darse cuenta— hubo deshecho todos los botones de la prenda del contrario, y el pecho de éste se halló por completo desnudo ante sus ojos; su piel clara justo por debajo del cuerpo del as. Takao pronto se dio cuenta de _dónde_ estaban, y se apresuró a interrumpir el beso para farfullar:

— S–Shin–chan, no… no podemos… no aquí… —Su voz era ligeramente jadeante; le costaba expresarse con claridad.

Pero Midorima alzó las cejas con gesto impasible.

— Takao… sé que no es casual que me hayas traído aquí el día que Kita no está. Ni tus padres. —Sentenció. El pelinegro se quedó sin palabras. ¿Tan evidente era?— Además, trabé la puerta mientras estabas acostado.

_Shin–chan… qué pervertido_, no pudo evitar pensar el base. Así que Midorima había pensado en aquello con anticipación, ¿eh? Pero conocer ese lado… lujurioso, de escolta, no sirvió más que para encender todavía más al pelinegro, que ya sentía cómo la excitación empezaba a recorrer sus venas como un relámpago hasta asentarse en la zona de su ingle.

Como Midorima todavía lo miraba —esperando algún tipo de respuesta— Takao murmuró:

— Ya veo… —Soltó una risita, sin negar lo que Midorima había mencionado sobre su hermana menor; y aquello fue suficiente para el peliverde; que volvió a juntar sus bocas y, con una de sus manos, empezó a trazar lentos movimientos por encima del pecho del contrario. La asentó en uno de los costados de su tórax y la deslizó arriba y abajo en lentas caricias, causando que la piel del base hirviese allí por donde pasaba.

Dirigió su mano libre para acariciar el otro costado del pelinegro; y fue entonces que, en el camino, rozó por accidente uno de los pezones del joven. Takao se estremeció de punta a punta ante aquel contacto —directo con la piel de los dedos del escolta, ya que se había quitado las cintas que siempre solía llevar en ellos—; algo que Midorima no tardó en notar y que provocó que se levantase para murmurar:

— Lo sient–… —Pero entonces notó que Takao estaba inusualmente rojo, y que sus afilados ojos de halcón lo contemplaban con un anhelo tal, que no pudo evitar pensar que, quizás, aquel roce…

De modo tentativo, volvió a deslizar sus dedos por encima de aquella protuberancia rojiza. La reacción de Takao fue instantánea: el estremecimiento de antes se repitió, y Midorima, que no había dejado de mirar su rostro en ningún momento, notó cómo se ponía todavía más rojo —si es que eso era posible.

Sí, sin dudas aquello a Takao le _gustaba_.

Motivado por la reacción del más bajo, llevó sus dos manos al torso del contrario y, haciendo pinzas con los dedos, tomó sus dos pezones y los apretó apenas, de manera experimental.

La respiración de Takao se cortó y soltó un jadeo; ni siquiera él sabía _cómo_ podía encenderse tanto por una cosa así, pero fue un hecho que su miembro —que empezaba a erguirse en una erección— palpitó con agresividad mientras una oleada de excitación recorría todo su sistema. Casi le daba vergüenza excitarse por una cosa así —ni siquiera sabía si era normal— pero aun así…

— Sh–Shin–chan —jadeó; pasando los brazos por detrás del cuello del peliverde y juntando sus bocas de vuelta en un fogoso beso. Eso tomó por sorpresa al escolta, que no había esperado aquella reacción tan repentina; pero en seguida se acopló a sus movimientos, moviendo sus labios y su lengua contra los de él y retorciendo con suavidad aquellas dos protuberancias—.

Takao estaba literalmente _desarmándose_ por debajo de él. Su cuerpo se sacudía con violencia ante los roces y toques del contrario, y jadeaba más que respiraba. Sus labios casi se fundían unos con otros, y aunque en ese momento Midorima no podía verlo, podía imaginarse su expresión —anhelante, lujuriosa, de un intenso carmesí—; y eso no era nada más ni nada menos que _otro_ incentivo para el peliverde, y uno más que satisfactorio.

Deshizo su agarre de uno de aquellos botones rojizos y condujo su mano más abajo, bajando por la línea media del torso del contrario, rozando sus abdominales con los dedos hasta arribar el borde superior de su pantalón. Se detuvo allí, como dudoso, a pesar de que la erección del más bajo era más que palpable. Una vez más, interrumpió el beso para alzar la cabeza y mirar al contrario detenidamente.

— ¿…Puedo…? —No terminó el interrogante, y luego de apenas un instante de pausa, Takao farfulló:

— S–Sólo hazlo, no preguntes. —Parecía avergonzado por la pregunta, como si prefiriese que Midorima actuase sin consultarle nada.

Aquello bastó para el as; que, en seguida, se apresuró a bajar su pantalón y sus bóxers hasta dejar su erección por completo expuesta. El miembro de Takao se hallaba erguido en toda su extensión; y cuando Midorima lo palpó de modo tentativo, con la punta de los dedos, descubrió lo _duro_ que estaba.

Fue casi un impulso; como un reflejo, luego de percibir la excitación del base por debajo de él, que no hubiera podido controlar incluso de haber querido hacerlo. Llevó rápidamente la mano a al borde de su propio pantalón y, luego de apartar las ropas para exponer su propia longitud, tomó ambos miembros con firmeza, haciendo uso de toda la extensión de su mano, y comenzó a masturbarlos juntos; en movimientos insistentes, lánguidos, lentos en un principio, pero más veloces después.

No besaba al contrario. Permaneció allí, inclinado sobre él, a diez escasos centímetros de distancia de su rostro. Se moría de ganas de volver a probar sus labios, de sentir su calidez una vez más; pero algo lo frenaba.

Es que ver las expresiones que estaba poniendo Takao en ese momento… no había palabras para explicar el _nivel_ al que lo encendía.

Kazunari se estremecía de modo visible, contorsionándose a un lado y a otro por debajo de la figura del escolta y elevando sus caderas para pegarlas con las de éste, apretando su erección todavía más contra su mano. Un hilillo de saliva se deslizaba por una de las comisuras de su boca; su cabeza echada hacia atrás, sus finos cabellos negros repartidos de cualquier forma sobre la almohada. Sus jadeos no tardaron en convertirse en auténticos gemidos.

— A–ah… Sh–Shin–chan, hnngh… —Su espalda se arqueaba, pegando su torso desnudo contra el del escolta —que permanecía oculto por debajo de su camisa. Midorima se la hubiera quitado, pero era incapaz de detenerse, incapaz de dejar de deslizar su mano arriba y abajo en torno a sus erecciones juntas, enviando de esa manera intentas oleadas de placer a través de los sistemas de ambos. Ni siquiera él pudo contener los jadeos, cada vez más fuertes —y acercándose todavía más a transformarse en gemidos— que empezaron a escapar de entre sus labios.

— Ah… Takao… —Incapaz de aguantar ni un segundo más, volvió a pegar su boca contra la del contrario. Se moría por volver a sentir aquellos labios contra los suyos —unos labios que había probado por primera vez en las circunstancias más extrañas, y que desde entonces no había podido abandonar, sumergido en un constante e incontenible deseo por el más bajo.

Además, no sólo era deseo. Cada día que pasaba, la verdad se volvía más innegable, como los rayos de un sol que primero asoma con timidez por el horizonte, pero luego se alza sobre el cielo de modo imponente, incapaz de ser ignorado por nadie; y era que Midorima no podía ya negar el profundo amor que sentía por el base, las ganas de abrazarlo y sostenerlo entre sus brazos para no soltarlo más, el hecho de que se desvivía por cada una de sus sonrisas, incluso si eran a costa suya.

Nunca había sentido atracción por nadie. _Jamás_ se había fijado en nadie, ni hombres ni mujeres; había vivido dieciséis años convencido de que nunca sentiría ningún tipo de atracción sexual por nadie —aunque no se había molestado mucho por ello. No le había importado, en realidad…

Y entonces había aparecido él. Alguien que, con tan sólo un par de sonrisas, bromas, y un simple beso, había puesto su mundo de cabeza y lo había llevado a un lugar al que Midorima creía que nunca llegaría. Ahora lo sabía. No era que no pudiese desear a nadie; era que, para hacerlo, primero debía _amarlo_; y Takao Kazunari era de quien Midorima se había enamorado, de manera irreversible e irrevocable.

Se corrieron con apenas unos segundos de diferencia entre uno y otro; derramando aquella sustancia blanquecina sobre el vientre desnudo de Takao, y con un Midorima demasiado excitado como para preocuparse por apartar su propia camisa, en la que pequeñas manchitas sobre el blanco puro de la misma revelaron rastros de salpicaduras. El base dejó caer sus extremidades a los costados de su cuerpo; sus respiraciones entrecortadas les impedían escuchar nada en absoluto, más que sus pobres intentos por apaciguarlas y volverlas más regulares. Y, cuando lo lograron —cuando consiguieron dominar los incontenibles jadeos que continuaban surgiendo desde lo profundo de sus gargantas—, sólo oyeron el sonido del silencio. La casa continuaba vacía —a excepción de ellos dos.

Midorima había apartado la mano de ambas erecciones; todavía yacía encima del más bajo, aunque apenas podía sostenerse ya. Cuando despegaron sus labios, bajó la vista hasta sus ojos, que lo contemplaban en un rostro que relucía con el carmesí del bochorno. Takao apenas pudo sostenerle la mirada; el escolta, a pesar de que también estaba un poco… cohibido, por lo que acababan de hacer, lo contempló con seriedad, momentos antes de volver a bajar la cabeza y presionar pequeños y dulces besos sobre sus labios —muy cortos, pero cargados de un sentimiento más que palpable.

Takao sonrió.

Y, más tarde, cuando Midorima tomó el camino de regreso a su respectivo hogar, valió la pena verlo salir con el saco del colegio cerrado hasta el cuello —todo fuera por ocultar los pequeños rastros de manchitas blancas que desfilaban por toda la parte inferior de su camisa.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, sin embargo, tanto base como escolta se darían de frente contra algo por completo inesperado.<p>

Cuando llegaron al colegio y se dirigieron a la puerta principal luego de haber estacionado la bicicleta, en seguida notaron que algo estaba mal. Quizás _mal_ no era el término adecuado —pero, sin dudas, había algo _diferente_. El peliverde se había acostumbrado a las miradas de los demás —en especial de las chicas— luego de que Fujioka hubiese difundido aquel rumor según el cual él supuestamente era un mujeriego y un violento. Aunque hacía bastante ya del suceso que había dado origen a esos rumores —un suceso que en realidad nunca había tenido lugar—, había varias jovencitas que continuaban murmurando entre ellas y mirándolo con desdén cada vez que él pasaba por su lado.

Sin embargo, de pronto era como si _todas_ las miradas se hubiesen clavado en él —y no sólo eso. Aquellos montones de ojos alternaban entre el más alto y el más bajo, en rápidos movimientos nerviosos que no se esforzaban ni siquiera un poquito en disimular su curiosidad. De pronto _todos_ los estaban mirando, hombres incluidos; y una cosa así no sucedía _así porque sí_. Tenía que haber algún motivo, y a los dos les preocupaba lo que pudiera ser.

Recorrieron el campus en silencio, sin hablar entre ellos ni hacer gesto de haber notado que todos los miraban —si bien _ambos_ se habían dado cuenta. Quizás albergaban la esperanza de que, fingiendo que nada ocurría, se volviese menos real.

Pero los dos sabían que, por mucho que pretendiesen que nada pasaba, la realidad no iba a cambiar así como así.

Llegaron al aula y dejaron sus cosas en sus respectivos lugares. Sus compañeros de clase también los miraban; acercándose unos a otros para farfullar rápidamente entre ellos. _¿Qué?_ Eso era algo que ni Midorima ni Takao sabían.

El último era quien peor lo estaba pasando. Aunque creía que se había acostumbrado a sentir las miradas encima de él —al fin y al cabo, se habían pasado bastante tiempo mirando al escolta por su repentina mala fama, y Takao _siempre_ estaba con él—, no tardó en darse cuenta de que no era así. Una cosa era acompañar a alguien a quien todos miraban; pero otra muy distinta era _ser el objetivo directo_ de las miradas.

Además, el base no había tardado en concebir ideas de lo más descabelladas en el interior de su mente. Se hacía la imagen de que de alguna manera —no sabía cómo, pero no importaba— todos se habían enterado de lo que Midorima y él habían hecho la tarde anterior. Y eso era…

_Vergonzoso_.

— Shin–chan… —Susurró, sacudiéndole el hombro para que se diese la vuelta. Éste se giró sobre su pupitre, contemplando a Takao con gesto levemente ceñudo.

El base no supo qué decir. Luego de aguardar un instante, Midorima cortó su silencio.

— ¿Qué pasa, Takao?

— Pues… Nos están mirando un poco… un poco _mucho_… ¿no crees? —Susurró despacio, echando vistazos nerviosos a su alrededor mientras hablaba. A pesar de que sus compañeros de clase hacían un enorme esfuerzo por ocultarlo, las miraditas furtivas que les dirigían resultaban más que evidentes.

El as de Shūtoku se ajustó los anteojos, pero no respondió.

Sin embargo, el motivo de aquel comportamiento por parte de los demás les fue revelado no mucho más tarde, durante el primer descanso de la jornada.

Primer recreo; luego de una densa lección de dos horas de historia —durante las cuales nadie pareció prestar demasiada atención—. El noventa por ciento de los compañeros de clase de Midorima y Takao había estado demasiado ocupado mirándolos por encima del hombro o murmurando entre ellos sin parar. Incluso el escolta había encontrado una gran dificultad al momento de concentrarse, con todos susurrando e impidiéndole oír bien lo que decía el profesor. Como el tipo era viejo —debía tener unos setenta u ochenta años—, no se dio cuenta de nada, sin hacer ni siquiera ademán de poner un poco de orden en el aula.

En el recreo, ambos se hallaban en el pasillo; Takao bebía de la pajilla de un cartón de jugo de naranja, mientras el contrario escudriñaba los apuntes que acababa de tomar, menos claros y más confusos que de costumbre debido a su falta de concentración. La gente que pasaba por su lado los miraba y susurraba; pero nadie se atrevió a acercarse hasta que aparecieron dos muchachas de la clase vecina, que luego de un rato de debatirlo entre ellas —parecía que una estaba tratando de convencer a la otra — se aproximaron hasta ambos jóvenes con gesto dudoso.

— Uhm… —Una de las chicas carraspeó. Takao las miraba sin despegar los labios de su jugo, y Midorima, por pocas ganas que tuviese de hablar con ellas, era demasiado cortés como para ignorarlas.— ¿Takao–kun? —Parecía que, incluso en su infinita caballería, el peliverde era demasiado intimidante, por lo que habían preferido dirigirse a más bajo.— ¿Podríamos… preguntarte una cosa?

La otra muchacha se revolvió incómoda, como si no estuviese de acuerdo con el uso del plural en la oración. Sin embargo, la que había hablado contemplaba al base con decisión; y fue en parte la intensa curiosidad que sentía el pelinegro por el motivo de sus miraditas lo que provocó que despegase los labios de la pajilla y en menos de una fracción de segundo asegurase:

— Sí, claro. —Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, muriéndose de intriga por lo que la joven fuera a decir. _¿Qué sería, qué sería?_

— P–pues… —Ella titubeó. Dirigió una mirada a su amiga, como pidiéndole socorro, pero ella sacudió la cabeza en un gesto que evidenciaba su _"fue idea tuya, hazte cargo"_. Armándose de valor, juntó aire y preguntó:— ¿Es cierto que… ustedes dos…? …Ya sabes.

Takao sintió cómo todos los nervios de su cuerpo se ponían alerta; tensionándose de golpe. Aunque la pregunta no había sido demasiado explícita, era más que evidente hacia _dónde_ apuntaba ese _"ya sabes"_. Pero era imposible, ¿cómo…?

— Q–que nosotros… ¿qué? —Preguntó para ganar tiempo, luchando por controlar su voz y no tartamudear. No necesitaba mirar a Midorima para saber su expresión; podía sentir su mirada seria clavada en aquellas dos chicas, evaluándolas a cada segundo y considerando el —no demasiado amplio— abanico de posibilidades.

— Pues… —La joven se puso roja (algo que Takao no entendió del todo, porque creía que debía ser _él_ quien se sonrojase, algo que de hecho estaba haciendo).— Que están… juntos…

Hubo un tenso silencio, provocado por la vergüenza de la chica, y por el hecho de que Takao no supo cómo reaccionar: dividido entre el alivio por ser consciente de que ellas no sabían lo que habían hecho el día anterior, y el horror porque…

_¿Cómo demonios se habían enterado de que ellos…?_

No. Lo que era más importante: si aquel era el motivo por el que todos los miraban, sin importar a dónde fuesen, entonces ellas no eran las _únicas_ que sabían acerca de la relación supuestamente oculta entre Midorima y Takao.

En otras palabras: ¿cómo _demonios_ se habían enterado _todos_ de que _Shin–chan_ y él estaban saliendo?

De pronto, el impulso de negarlo todo lo invadió; en un intento por controlar la situación, en pos de proteger la intimidad de Midorima más que la suya propia. A Takao todo le daba igual, pero no quería que el as se sintiese incómodo porque su relación con el del ojo de halcón fuese revelada. Lo preocupaba la posibilidad de que el peliverde considerase que aquello era… vergonzoso… y, por eso, decidiese romper con él después de eso… o algo así…

Aquella simple idea lo _aterraba_.

— N–no sé de qué me hablas. —Se apresuró a decir, atropellando las palabras unas con otras en el apuro fruto del miedo.— Y–yo no… Nosotros no…

— ¿Y qué hay con eso, si es verdad? —Lo cortó Midorima de golpe. Era la primera vez que hablaba, y todos se sobresaltaron al escucharlo intervenir tan de pronto —Takao incluido.

_Espera._

_¿Qué?_

— Pues… nada, no pasa nada. Pero queríamos saber… porque, ya sabes… —Respondió la chica, temerosa del peliverde. Era como si le diese miedo hasta tratar de justificarse.

Éste se ajustó los anteojos.

— Pues sí, es verdad.

Takao se quedó sin palabras.

Lo mismo pareció suceder con ambas muchachas, que abrieron los ojos de par en par y se quedaron mirando al escolta como si hubiesen visto un fantasma. Tenían sus motivos: ver a Midorima Shintarō reconocer una cosa así, lo más tranquilo…

— A–ah… ya veo… —Murmuró la joven, haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar. Se hizo un silencio tenso, durante el cual nadie supo qué decir —y Takao se hallaba demasiado en las nubes como para ser consciente de nada de lo que lo rodeaba.— P–pues… vale, era eso, nada más…

Luego de un momento en extremo incómodo, ambas muchachas se fueron alejando hasta largarse y desaparecer al interior de un aula. Takao apenas fue consciente de eso. Le costó bastante traerse de vuelta a la realidad, a un mundo en el que, por inverosímil que pareciese, Midorima había _reconocido_ frente a _dos personas_ que él y Kazunari estaban _saliendo_.

Se giró para contemplar a Midorima, pasmado, con la boca semi–abierta y los ojos como platos. El peliverde se limitó a ajustarse los anteojos y carraspear —visiblemente incómodo, tomando en cuenta sus gestos y el leve rosado en sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó con leve irritación.— Es la verdad.

Bueno, era cierto, pero…

Primero, lo de las flores —habiendo reconocido frente al equipo de baloncesto por entero que había sido él quien se las había regalado a Takao. Ahora, esto._ ¿Qué…? ¿Qué… estaba pasando…?_

— Pero, Shin–chan… tú… ¿tú estás bien con… con esto? —Preguntó dubitativo, demasiado incrédulo como para que las palabras le saliesen con fluidez.

El as lo miró con solemnidad —el gesto un poco arruinado por sus mejillas sonrosadas—, y respondió:

— ¿Por qué habría de avergonzarme de que sepan que salgo con la persona que a–…? —Pero se interrumpió a mitad de la frase; probablemente por haberse dado cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir. Se ruborizó todavía más, volviendo a acomodarse los anteojos con nerviosismo; y quizás fue una suerte que el timbre que anunciaba el final del recreo decidiese sonar en ese momento, porque lo salvó de tener que inventar una excusa.— Volvamos al aula. —Sentenció; y sin más, se dio media vuelta y se encaminó rumbo a su siguiente clase.

Takao lo siguió; mudo, atónito, casi sintiendo que el suelo bajo sus pies era de nubes y que se caería de un momento a otro; pero lleno de una radiante calidez, su pecho hinchándose como un globo al simplemente _saber_ lo que Midorima había estado a punto de decir, momentos atrás.

_¿Por qué habría de avergonzarme de que sepan que salgo con la persona que amo?_

* * *

><p>Esas chicas, sin embargo, no fueron las únicas en acercarse a ambos jugadores de baloncesto para corroborar la veracidad de los rumores que correteaban por todo el colegio, pasando de boca en boca. Como formaban parte del primer equipo de baloncesto, eran bastante conocidos por el alumnado en general —en especial Midorima, que además de ser la estrella del equipo, se había ganado cierta fama con todo aquel asunto de la chica a la que había rechazado—; por ese motivo, eran <em>varias<em>, si no _muchas_ las personas que querían saber si era cierto o no aquel rumor de que estaban juntos.

Lo cierto es que a ambos se los estaba comiendo la intriga por saber _cómo_ se habían enterado todos de su relación. Aquello les fue revelado ese mismo día cuando Takao se atrevió a preguntárselo a una de las chicas que se les habían acercado, y ella le respondió que alguien había oído a dos de sus compañeros de equipo hablar entre ellos sobre que Midorima le había regalado unas flores al más bajo. Aquello pronto había despertado sospechas, el rumor se había difundido —y _muchos_ aseguraban que _sí_ habían visto al base con esas flores encima—, y había conducido a conclusiones precipitadas; conclusiones que, sin embargo, habían acabado por ser ciertas. Porque sí, Midorima y Takao _estaban _juntos.

En el último recreo del día, una muchacha se acercó al peliverde y pidió hablar a solas con Midorima. Cuando él accedió a irse aparte con ella, no tardó en notar que era la chica que había rechazado aquella vez en el gimnasio, y la que le había creado aquella fama de mujeriego —la tal Fujioka.

No sabía qué esperar de ella. Por eso se sorprendió cuando la joven —que temblaba de pies a cabeza y tenía la vista clavada en el suelo— le pidió disculpas por haber difundido aquellos falsos rumores, le dijo que en su momento no había sabido que él y Takao estaban saliendo, y que ahora que estaba al tanto de eso esperaba lo mejor para ellos. Luego se marchó corriendo, sin mirar atrás, dejando a sus espaldas a un Midorima completamente pasmado.

Sin embargo, no todo eran sonrisitas, preguntas curiosas, y palabras de apoyo. Cuando por fin las clases de ese día acabaron, y ambos salieron del aula rumbo al gimnasio —donde Midorima pensaba intercambiar unas cuantas palabritas con sus indiscretos compañeros de equipo—, oyeron una voz que los llamaba desde sus espaldas.

— Oi, Midorima.

El escolta —que pensaba que ya se había librado de las molestas preguntas, al menos por ese día— se dio la vuelta para buscar con la mirada a quien lo había llamado. Takao, que iba a su lado, se giró con él; ambos se encontraron cara a cara con un tipo enorme de otra clase al que sólo conocían de cara. No estaba solo: en sus flancos lo seguían otros dos, un poco menos corpulentos que él, pero que de todas maneras parecían ser algo así como sus guardaespaldas.

Midorima se ajustó los anteojos.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Le preguntó; el fastidio manchando su voz. Estaba demasiado harto como para molestarse en sonar cortés; y aquel tipo estaba lejos de ser la clase de persona con la que valía la pena mantener una buena relación. Su aspecto —el cabello teñido de un antinatural color rubio, rapado a los costados; la camisa fuera del pantalón del uniforme; una cadena de metal colgando de uno de los costados de su cintura; y las zapatillas en estado deplorable— dejaba en claro que se trataba de un matón.

El tipo soltó una risotada.

— Eh, Daru, ¿has oído eso? —Preguntó con sorna en su voz, echando una rápida mirada a uno de los que venían detrás de él. Sus dos escoltas se rieron con ganas, y el muchacho volvió a clavar su mirada afilada en el peliverde, el _piercing_ en el labio refulgiendo bajo la luz del sol del atardecer.— Parece que a este jodido marica no le han enseñado modales, ¿no crees?

El peliverde se tomó su tiempo para responder. Desde el mismísimo instante en que había divisado al contrario que ya sabía que sus intenciones no serían amigables; pero eso no volvía la situación más llevadera, ni más aceptable.

— Si no necesitas nada de mí, entonces me iré. Tengo cosas que hacer. —Volvió a girarse hacia el frente y empezó a caminar, de vuelta rumbo al gimnasio. Takao, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en absoluto silencio —demasiado atónito como para reaccionar— se apresuró a seguirlo.

Los tres tipos volvieron a reír. Ambos jugadores pudieron percibir el sonido de sus pasos detrás de ellos: los seguían.

— Pffft, ¿así que huirás? —Le soltó con tono burlón, mientras sus dos guardaespaldas adornaban sus mofas con risitas estúpidas.— Tal y como esperaba de un _maricón_. Supongo que no sabes pelear, si seguro te has pasado toda la infancia jugando a las casitas y a las muñecas…

Midorima, decidido a ignorarlo, continuó caminando. Esa gente no valía la pena; y él lo sabía. Por esa causa, continuó avanzando hacia el frente, con el gimnasio como objetivo fijo; Takao avanzando a su lado en absoluto silencio, dividido entre la rabia y el miedo —al fin y al cabo, Midorima era alto, pero al pelinegro aquellos tipos le sacaban como mínimo treinta centímetros de diferencia.

Sin embargo, aquellos matones no parecían dispuestos a desistir así como así.

— Eso, escapa, imbécil. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer, ¿a que sí? —Le soltó; sonando cada vez menos pagado de sí mismo y más enfadado, en vista de que sus burlas no parecían surtir el efecto deseado en el peliverde. Midorima podía sentir su voz cada vez más cerca, a pesar de que él y Takao caminaban a paso apresurado.— Manchando el baloncesto con sus mierdas… la escoria como ustedes debería tener prohibido jugar.

Takao no pudo contenerse. En parte fue culpa de su naturaleza intrínseca, que lo obligaba a contestar cuando lo provocaban. Pero también fue porque no aguantaba que se metieran con Midorima. En cualquier caso, se dio la vuelta —aunque sin dejar de caminar— y contempló al matón con una mueca dividida entre la burla y la rabia.

— Di todas las mierdas que quieras, pero sabes que Shin–chan te destruiría en un uno contra uno, imbécil. Si tienes algo que decir sobre su baloncesto, ¿por qué no pruebas tus puntos en la cancha, en un partido? —Soltó todo eso de sopetón, aunque sus palabras no se atropellaron porque la lengua del más bajo era más filosa cuanto más se enfadaba.

Se giró para volver a mirar hacia el frente; mientras el tipo procesaba lo que acababa de oír y procedía a reírse —aunque soltó como una risotada amarga, mucho menos satisfecha que antes.

— Así que el enano puede responder. —Soltó en un siseo; parecía decidido a agarrársela con Takao, ya que Midorima no le respondía. Luego volvió a reír.— ¿Así que tratas de defender a tu _Shin–chan_? A que te gusta que te la meta bien duro, como la puta lacra que eres, ¿no es así, asqueroso maricón de–…?

Takao sintió que la escena ocurría en cámara lenta. En un momento estaban allí, caminando con Midorima hacia el frente; y al siguiente el peliverde se había detenido, dándole la espalda para enfrentar a aquel cabrón.

El base se giró justo a tiempo para ver cómo el puño cerrado de Midorima aterrizaba justo en el centro del rostro del matón.

* * *

><p>— Estoy muy decepcionado, Midorima–kun. No hubiera esperado esto de ti.<p>

El director del colegio hablaba y hablaba. Su enorme calva relucía bajo las intensas luces del despacho, que se sumaban a los rayos de luz que ingresaban a través de la ventana. El hombre —de unos sesenta años, y muy gordo— tenía el entrecejo fruncido, y los botones de su traje luchaban desesperadamente por la libertad mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante para contemplar a los dos alumnos que se hallaban frente a él, ceñudo.

Midorima yacía allí sentado, mirando la superficie del escritorio con gesto impasible. A primer golpe de vista, parecía hallarse en perfecto estado; pero una mirada más estudiosa revelaba que tenía los nudillos enrojecidos, casi al punto de sangrar. A pesar de que lo estaban regañando, él no decía nada; se limitaba a inclinar la cabeza y asentir, como si expresase su acuerdo con el hombre que se encontraba frente a él.

A su lado estaba Takao; que, al igual que Midorima, tampoco estaba completamente ileso; pero sus heridas eran mucho más evidentes que las del peliverde. Tenía un corte en la ceja derecha y otro en la mejilla opuesta —cicatrices debajo de las cuales se percibía a la perfección un rastro de sangre coagulada. Él también estaba en silencio; se moría por explicarle al director lo que había pasado, pero le traería más problemas que beneficios —estaba seguro de que al tipo no le importaría el motivo que había llevado a la pelea. Se limitaría a afirmar que no había modo de justificar semejante conflicto, sin importar cuáles hubiesen sido las provocaciones de parte del matón.

Sí, ambos estaban allí a causa de la pelea que había tenido lugar a la salida del colegio, esa misma tarde. A pesar de que lo estaban regañando, el base tenía la mente en otro lugar —y es que no podía evitar sonrojarse ante la idea de que Midorima había reaccionado sólo cuando se habían metido con Takao. Luego de que el más alto pegase un puñetazo a aquel cabrón —que había caído desmayado en el acto, noqueado—, sus dos guardaespaldas se habían abalanzado sobre él. Luego de darse cuenta de la diferencia de alturas —ya que el tipo que yacía desmayado en el piso era más alto que Midorima, pero sus secuaces no—, habían optado por agarrársela los dos con Takao: de ahí que éste tuviese aquellos evidentes cortes en el rostro, que se había ganado al intentar defenderse por sí solo de esos dos matones.

El escolta se había arrojado de inmediato para rescatar al diez; pero justo entonces habían intervenido las autoridades escolares; y de ese modo habían acabado en el despacho del director.

El tipo hablaba y hablaba, en una extensa perorata sobre la tradición del colegio, el respeto por las normas y la institución, lo importante del historial académico y otras cosas que no venían en absoluto al caso en aquel conflicto. Luego de lo que parecieron años, el tipo se calló y contempló a ambos jugadores, ceñudo.

— ¿No tienen nada que decir? —Preguntó con contrariedad, debido a que los dos habían permanecido todo el rato callados.

Midorima se ajustó los anteojos. Takao sencillamente _sabía_ que el peliverde se _moría_ por decirle que no era su culpa, que aquellos tipos lo habían provocado y que no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados así como así; pero, disciplinado y respetuoso como era, no iba a hacerlo. En cambio, cuando abrió la boca dijo:

— Me responsabilizo totalmente de mis actos y pido mis más sinceras disculpas por ellos; pero que conste que Takao no tuvo nada que ver. —Sentenció con solemnidad, haciendo un gesto hacia el pelinegro al mencionarlo. Él abrió los ojos como platos y articuló un _"Shin–chan"_ que no pudo poner en voz alta debido al asombro.

El director miró a Midorima con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Me temo que hay testigos oculares de que este jovencito, de hecho, también estuvo envuelto en el conflicto. —Replicó, con gran desdén en su tono de voz.

El peliverde chasqueó la lengua, pero no añadió nada más. Takao tampoco dijo nada; era como si su voz se hubiese esfumado para siempre. El director los miró ceñudo durante unos instantes más; pero por fin su gesto se relajó y suspiró con pesar.

—… Vale, nunca he tenido problemas con ninguno de los dos, así que no llamaré a sus padres. —Dijo al fin. Los miró con gesto de advertencia.— Pero que no se repita. —Avisó con seriedad.— Además, recibirán un castigo. Ayudar con la limpieza, o algo así. Ya se los haré saber en su momento.

Ambos tragaron audiblemente ante aquello, pero asintieron. Era lo mejor que podían esperar: los padres de Midorima eran _muy_ estrictos y se llevarían no sólo una enorme sorpresa —ya que el peliverde no les causaba problemas desde segundo de primaria— sino que también un gran disgusto si se enteraban de lo que había ocurrido. A los padres de Takao, si bien eran mucho menos densos con esos asuntos, tampoco les hubiera gustado saber lo que había ocurrido.

— Muchas gracias, señor director. Lamento haberle causado molestias. —Dijo Midorima, poniéndose de pie y haciendo una inclinación. El tipo asintió y les hizo un gesto para indicarles que podían irse, ante lo que ambos tomaron sus mochilas y se apresuraron hacia la puerta.

Una vez fuera, antes de que Takao pudiese decirle nada, Midorima lo tomó por una muñeca y lo arrastró en dirección opuesta a la de la salida. Como las clases ya habían terminado hacía rato, no había ni un alma en los pasillos.

— Shin–chan, ¿a dónde–…? —El base no logró terminar de formular su pregunta. Antes de eso, Midorima lo arrastró al interior de un baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y dejando su bolso en el suelo antes de girarse para mirarlo.

Colocó las manos en la parte baja de sus mejillas y acercó su cara a la de él. Takao creyó que iba a besarlo, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que el as de Shūtoku en realidad estaba haciendo otra cosa. Estudiaba su rostro, deteniendo sus ojos con especial énfasis en los cortes que la pelea había dejado en su ceja y su mejilla, evaluándolos con la mirada.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó con consternación, el ceño levemente fruncido ante la visión de aquellas heridas.— ¿No te duele? ¿Quieres que busquemos hielo? —Formulaba una pregunta atrás de la otra, sin dar tiempo a Takao de responder.

— N–no, quiero decir, sí, Shin–chan, estoy b–bien… —Takao no pudo evitar ponerse _rojo_ ante un _Shin–chan_ tan preocupado. El escolta estaba muy cerca, y aquellos ojos verdes lo contemplaban con una consternación que el pelinegro no le había visto nunca antes.

— Menos mal… —Murmuró en voz apagada, apartando las manos de su rostro y envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo. Takao se quedó inmóvil en un principio —su frente descansando en el hombro del as—, totalmente atónito por la rebosante preocupación de su novio. Había parecido muy serio durante todo el conflicto, pero quizás, internamente, había estado muy asustado de que algo malo ocurriese… O de que algo malo le sucediese _a Takao._ Aquel pensamiento provocó que Kazunari sintiese como si algo en su interior se fundiera; él también rodeó al escolta con los brazos y permaneció allí quieto durante unos instantes, hasta que consiguió dominar su emoción y su vergüenza para decir:

— Shin–chan… si te vas a poner así cada vez que yo esté en peligro, creo que me meteré en problemas más a menudo… —La burla en su voz era más que evidente; Midorima se separó sólo lo suficiente para mirarlo ceñudo, rojo como un tomate.

— Takao, no digas cosas innecesarias. —Le espetó.— Además yo no–…

Pero, a sabiendas de que las protestas en plan _tsundere_ que el peliverde pudiese decir entonces no los llevarían a ninguna parte, el base se limitó a reír y, poniéndose en puntitas de pie, presionó sus labios contra los de Midorima en un cálido beso, silenciándolo con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Recuerdan que a la hermanita menor de Midorima la llamé <em>Minami<em>? Bueno, "minami" significa "sur" en japonés... ¿Y notaron que la hermana de Takao se llama _Kita_? Bueno, adivinen qué... sí, significa "norte" en japonés. Fue a propósito (estupideces que no me resisto a poner xD).**

**Midorima demisexual es el headcanon más canon sobre la Tierra, no pueden convencerme de lo contrario.**

**Y por cierto, no tengo nada contra los tipos que van por ahí con piercings y aspecto _"socialmente inaceptable"_, como quien dice; no respondo a ese tipo de prejuicios x) Pero me divierte imaginarme así a los matones que aparecen en mis fics xD No lo puedo controlar~**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos en el siguiente, y gracias por las reviews, los favoritos, y los follows~**


End file.
